The Ion Arc
by Shounen Bat
Summary: Durante la guerra y después de ella, Duo Maxwell debe enfrentar un sinnúmero de dificultades. Desde la convivencia con los otros pilotos hasta el encarar sus miedos más profundos. Duo PoV. 1x2 3x4 5xSally
1. Nota de la Traductora

**Nota de la Traductora**

Hola a todos quienes pasen por aquí. Este es un proyecto en el cual he decidido adentrarme ya que creo que merece la pena el que pueda ser leído por lectores hispanos. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta _NO_ es mi historia. Yo sólo cumplo con traducirla para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de ella tanto como yo lo hice. Su autora, _Sunhawk__,_ es la mente maestra a la que debemos agradecer. Ella me ha dado la autorización para poder publicar. Yo sólo soy un puente idiomático hahaha

Bueno, les cuento que _The Ion Arc_ consta de 14 partes, cada una de ellas dividida en capítulos más pequeños. Intentaré subir un capitulo por semana.

Aprovecho de agradecer a Neutral HD, quien revisa mi redacción y gramática y lo más importante, fue quien me impulsó a comenzar con este proyecto. También a Aelilim, quien se encarga de corregir cualquier problema de traducción que pueda haber (que espero, no sean bastantes hahaha)

Recuerden que sus comentarios son más que bien recibidos.

Así mismo, pueden enviar sus comentarios a la autora. Lamentablemente, ella no podrá leerlos si están escritos en español pero cualquier frase corta en inglés, felicitando su trabajo, será más que agradecido :)

Aquí dejo su correo: sunhawk16(_arroba_)hotmail(_punto_)com

Y bien, damas y caballeros... ¡que comience la historia!


	2. Suposiciones 1

**Suposiciones (parte 1)**

No me permito más de quince minutos en la ducha, es una regla estricta y autoimpuesta desde mis días con los Barrenderos. Quince minutos y sólo agua tibia. Cuando tienes el cabello más abajo del trasero, la gente tiende a resentir cada segundo que gastas en la ducha; se les mete en la cabeza que debe tomarte una eternidad lavar tal cantidad de cabello que, de pronto, cada minuto que pasas en el baño se multiplica en sus cabezas. Y sí, eso significa que debo apresurarme como un condenado. Es una de esas cosas estereotipadas con las que he tenido que lidiar por años.

Creo que esa es la razón por la que me cabreo tan fácilmente: nada me molesta más que ser capaz de predecir la estupidez.

Tal vez sea por eso que no recuerdo con cariño la primera vez que los cinco compartimos un refugio. En cuestión de pocos de días recibí media docena de esas malditas acusaciones trilladas.

Soy huérfano, crecí en las calles y, por alguna extraña razón, la gente asume que debido a ese motivo comeré todo lo que esté a la vista. Nada podría estar más alejado de la verdad. Estoy acostumbrado al hambre de una forma que sólo obtienes cuando vives con apenas lo esencial. Claro que me da hambre como a cualquier otro, pero entre mi definición de hambre y la de la mayoría de las personas, hay mucha diferencia. La comida no es nada más que sustento, mi cuerpo la necesita. Después ya no me importa mucho y no soy particularmente quisquilloso sobre lo que como. De niño, aprendí cómo atrapar, descuerar y cocinar ratas. ¿Quieres discutir sobre la diferencia entre una chuleta y un bistec? No me podría importar menos.

Asimismo, mis mayores admiradores en la casa fueron bastante predecibles: Heero y Wufei. Mientras Wufei decidió obsesionarse con mi uso del agua caliente, Heero se empeñó en fastidiarme sobre mis hábitos alimenticios. Ambos reaccionaban al simple hecho de que no les preocupaba yo en lo personal. Lo sabía, y habría pensado que entenderlos lo habría hecho más fácil pero de alguna forma, no hizo más que empeorarlo.

Al final del segundo día, estaba listo para explotar. Otra cosa que deberían saber sobre mí es que tengo algo de complejo de mártir. Estoy consciente de ello, pero cuando me encuentro en medio de una competencia de quién jode más al otro, me importa un demonio. Soy perfectamente capaz de cortarme mi propia nariz sin importarme nada.

La mañana del tercer día desperté en modalidad "váyanse todos al carajo", harto de ser tratado como un extraño, de ser acusado de estupideces que, de plano, no eran ciertas.

Desperté temprano. Viejos hábitos de la calle: si querías desayunar necesitabas estar en movimiento lo más anticipadamente posible. Ya fuese mendigando o robando, siempre el mejor momento era temprano cuando la gente iba camino al trabajo, antes de que su día empeorase y mientras todavía se sentían bien.

Así que en la mañana del tercer día, me levanté temprano, tomé una toalla del baño y fui hasta un arroyo para realizar mi primer acto de la serie "jódanse todos".

Me desvestí y me metí al agua helada, me bañé y lavé el cabello con manos llenas de arena del fondo del estanque. Pensé que las bolas se me iban a meter dentro del cuerpo y que nunca más bajarían pero cuando terminé, estaba tan limpio como si me hubiese dado una ducha caliente. Jódete Wufei, nunca toqué tu preciado suministro de agua caliente.

Luego, fui a buscar mi desayuno al bosque. Encontré algunas nueces por lo que pasé la siguiente media hora sentado bajo el sol, dejando que mi cabello se secara un poco mientras las partía con una piedra y sacaba su contenido. Jódete Heero, nunca toqué tu preciada comida.

Otra cosa que la gente asume es que soy un holgazán. Supongo que debe ser por mi actitud despreocupada. De nuevo, sin estar basado en ningún hecho real: cuando vives con una pandilla, o cumples con tu parte de los deberes o ésta no te mantiene con ellos. Por tanto, luego de comer, trencé mi cabello que todavía estaba húmedo y regresé a la casa para ver si había tareas por hacer. Como los platos usados las cenas anteriores aún estaban apilados en el escurridor, los guardé. Como había suficientes prendas en el canasto de la ropa sucia para dos ciclos, inicié la lavadora.

Algo que _sí_ que es cierto: odio el frío. Y eso también surgió en mi infancia. Estar congelado me hace recordar los días en los que teníamos que amontonarnos todos juntos en cualquier refugio que pudiésemos encontrar. Tal vez congelarse no es la peor forma de morir… pero ver a alguien morirse así deja una impresión duradera en la mente de alguien joven.

La casa tenía una gran chimenea y el fuego se mantenía encendido la mayoría de las tardes. Permanecer frente a ella hasta sentir que era un malvavisco tostado era uno de los pocos lujos que me permitía en ese lugar. No parecía molestarles, e incluso creo que también disfrutaban del fuego aunque no lo admitiesen. Igual me aseguraba de que nadie más tuviera que cortar o llevar la madera.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para creer que alguien siguiera en cama así que me dirigí a talar y llevar más leña para poner en la chimenea. Mientras trabajaba, noté cómo el resto de la casa comenzaba a moverse. Trowa estaba en la cocina y en una de mis travesías llevando la leña percibí el olor a huevos fritos.

Trowa está bien, aunque es algo callado. Atravesé la cocina para poner la secadora y comenzar una segunda carga y él me saludó con un silencioso: —Buenos días.

Le sonreí. —Buenos días, Trowa. —Miré la mesa y vi que no estaba puesta para el desayuno—. No te molestes en hacerme un puesto, ya comí.

Me frunció levemente el ceño, luciendo confundido, sin embargo, me fui sin más comentarios. Me encargué de la ropa sucia y regresé a cortar más leña.

Me sonreí a mí mismo con pesar. Debí de haber cortado la jodida leña _antes_ de bañarme. De alguna forma, todo mi esfuerzo había sido en balde.

Cortar leña era algo que no sabía hacer antes de llegar a ese refugio, y me avergüenza tener que confesar que casi me corté el pie la primera vez que lo intenté. No es tan fácil como parece. Tres días gozando de mi nueva destreza y todavía me toma cierta cantidad de concentración para asegurarme de que el hacha corte la madera y no partes de mi cuerpo. Por eso mismo estaba un poco irritado cuando Wufei hizo acto de aparición pateando la puerta trasera y vociferando mientras yo tenía el hacha levantada.

—¡Maxwell! —gritó y añadió más, pero no le presté atención ya que casi perdí el control de la maldita hacha.

—¿¡Qué?! —le grité de vuelta cuando detuve todo movimiento y me aseguré de que mi rodilla seguía intacta.

—No hay agua caliente… _¡otra vez!_ —declaró. Su cabello estaba suelto y goteando lo que debía ser agua helada—. Ese condenado cabello tuyo…

Lo interrumpí: —No me he duchado hoy —dije con los dientes apretados y me di media vuelta para empezar a recoger la madera—. La lavadora está prendida. Apágala.

Por un momento pude sentir cómo me veía con fijeza, pero lo ignoré y cuando me volví para llevar la madera dentro, ya no estaba. Vete a la mierda, Wufei.

Como había suficiente leña, decidí parar mientras seguía en una pieza y fui a sacar la ropa de la secadora. Los otros estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando. Al entrar en la cocina, obtuve una sonrisa de Quatre y una mirada irritada de parte de Heero.

—Buen día, Duo. —Quatre me sonrió cuando fui a lavarme las manos antes de hacerme cargo de la ropa limpia.

—Buenas, Qat —le devolví la sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara. Él es el único con el que me siento en libertad de llamarlo con un apodo. Creo que le agrada pero, por alguna razón, parece avergonzarlo.

Pensé que iba a escapar a la lavandería sin más, sin embargo, el ceño en el rostro de Heero se estaba intensificando y me detuvo antes de poder alejarme.

—Los suministros son limitados, no podemos permitir que alguien…

Me aparté del fregadero para enfrentarlo. Sus miradas son como… el fuego personificado. Las mías son el alma del hielo. Se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

—No he tocado tus suministros tan cuidadosamente contados y revisados —gruñí.

Se topó con mi mirada fría pero no cedió. —Trowa dijo que ya habías comido —acusó.

Eso me exasperó: pensar en ellos hablando a mis espaldas como si no fuese parte de su pequeño grupo.

—Me las arreglé por mi cuenta. No me he acercado a tu preciada comida.

Nos devolvimos la mirada por unos momentos y cuando él no tuvo nada más que decir, me fui a terminar lo de la ropa. Vete a la mierda, Heero.

Llegué a la secadora y pude colgar las camisas de Quatre antes que se arrugaran. Resistí la tentación de dejar la ropa de Heero y Wufei dentro, encargándome de doblar las sudaderas negras y verdes con el mismo desinterés que las de Trowa y Quatre.

La ira gruñía en mis entrañas y, sin pensarlo, decidí que no tocaría otro bocado de su condenada comida, sin importar si me moría de hambre. Sip… escupiendo mi propia cara por todo el lugar.

Resolví dejar la ropa en el cesto y éste encima de la mesa. Que ellos solos se encargasen de recoger sus jodidas cosas. Cuando revisé, alguien ya había lavado los platos sucios del desayuno, fui a buscar a Quatre. Era mi turno de hacer las compras.

Los escuché hablar en la sala, fue el tono bajo de sus voces lo que me hizo dudar en lugar de sólo entrar.

—¿…nueces? Por qué diablos iría al bosque buscando comida cuando tenemos… —decía Wufei pero Quatre lo detuvo. Alguien debió haber notado la pila de cáscaras.

—Eso es debido a todas las veces que ustedes dos lo hostigan por cada pequeña cosa. ¿Cuál es su problema? Duo ya carga con su propio peso…

—No es profesional —escuché gruñir a Heero—, es indisciplinado y no presta atención a las órdenes.

—Él… —Quatre titubeó—, tiene su propio estilo, pero eso no les da el derecho de ser groseros.

—Él mismo ha admitido ser un ladrón —dijo Wufei. Pude escuchar el desdén en su voz.

—Oh, eso es _mucho_ peor que ser un asesino de sangre fría —oí decir a Trowa. Tuve que sonreír. El chico era callado pero eso no significaba que su lengua no fuese afilada cuando decidía usarla.

Había escuchado lo suficiente para hacerme la idea de lo que estaba pasando. Entré en la habitación con mi clásica sonrisa plasmada en el rostro e ignorándolos a todos, excepto a Quatre.

—¡Aquí estás, Qat! —le sonreí—. La ropa limpia está en la mesa. ¿Tienes las llaves del auto? Estoy listo para hacer las compras.

El mencionado se puso en pie y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Detecté ceños fruncidos en al menos dos de los rostros en la sala. De nuevo estaba haciendo eso de anticipar la estupidez y pude sentir cómo la molestia crecía en mi interior.

—Sip. Estaba pensando en comprar dieciséis cajas de helado y algunas galletas. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia con los sabores?

La boca de Wufei se abrió y luego se cerró. Supuse que él era el que hacía_ esa_ suposición.

Pude ver a Heero desde el rabillo del ojo, a punto de hablar y aproveché la oportunidad. —¿Y quién tenía la camiseta con el estampado de "¡Hola! ¡Soy un piloto Gundam!"?… No puedo encontrarla.

Gruñó y me miró enfadado. —Idiota —masculló y yo sonreí. Dos de dos. Estaba de buena racha.

Me volteé para salir y sobre mi hombro, dije alegremente: —¡Trataré de regresar antes del fin de semana!

Eso debería ser suficiente. Me detuve en la cocina e hice un rápido inventario de lo que teníamos, de lo que necesitábamos y saqué el dinero del tarro sobre el alféizar.

Quizá no era una mala idea. Me haría bien largarme lejos por un rato.

Estaba maldiciendo la suerte que me había puesto en esta situación al punto que comenzaba a desear de modo ferviente recibir una misión sólo para salir de aquí. Normalmente, no tengo problemas para llevarme bien con la gente. Creo que soy un tipo bastante fácil de tratar, suelo hacer que las personas se sientan a gusto y lograr una conexión.

De alguna forma, sin importar lo que hiciese con este grupo de chicos, no hacía más que irritarlos. Ahora, siendo justos, Trowa y Quatre no me importaban demasiado, al menos eran corteses y al parecer había ganado algo de respeto de Trowa y sospecho que a Quatre le gustaba un poco mi compañía. Eran los otros dos, los hermanos Grimm. Hiciese lo que hiciese, aparentemente los distraía. Con Wufei, al principio, casi había sido divertido y debo admitir que pasé algo de tiempo molestándolo porque era muy fácil hacerlo. Pero Heero… Heero me disgustaba. Había algo en él, algo detrás de esos increíbles ojos azules. Sí, detengan sus risitas: me enamoré de ese bastardo la primera vez que hicimos contacto visual. Lo sé, estoy consciente de lo ridículo que resultaba, pero nunca he sido capaz de controlar dónde mi corazón elige fijarse.

Por eso cada uno de esos "idiotas" que me decía Heero, cortaba como una condenada navaja.

Son aproximadamente ocho millas al pueblo por la carretera. Si vas por el camino de la montaña imagino que no serían más de dos. El auto era una vieja chatarra, fea, color verde pero andaba bien. Desde que habíamos llegado le había dedicado algo de tiempo así que siquiera ya no quemaba combustible. Lucía como el tipo de coche que cualquier chico de nuestra edad tendría.

El camino cuesta abajo era en un desagradable zigzagueo, un viaje de ida y vuelta al infierno antes de llegar al pequeño pueblo; Foxdell, creo que así se llamaba. A dos millas de la casa hay un lugar donde puedes zafarte y no estar en peligro de ser arrollado por algo en el camino. No que alguien o algo tuviesen alguna razón para venir hasta por aquí.

Me detuve y estacioné, salí del auto y me senté en el capó un rato. No estaría bien ir hacia los civiles tan furioso como estaba, y por eso, me quedé sentado y escuchando los pájaros por unos cuantos minutos, algo que nunca había oído antes de venir a la Tierra. Traté de sacar todo de mi mente. Esto no duraría eternamente, había trabajado solo antes de llegar a la Tierra y este "compañerismo" eventualmente se terminaría y yo regresaría a mis operaciones individuales. De algún modo, ese pensamiento no me hizo sentir mejor. Creo que mi problema era que en mi mente, podía visualizar lo que esto _podría_ ser: éramos cinco de los individuos más únicos del maldito sistema solar. Debíamos tener más cosas en común entre nosotros que con cualquier otra persona viva. Habría sido agradable poder hablar con estos chicos, tener una verdadera camaradería en donde nos cuidásemos las espaldas mutuamente. Solté un resoplido con suavidad; aparentemente no en _este _camino.

—Deja el sentimentalismo, Maxwell —murmuré para mis adentros, poniéndome en pie. Esto no me producía ningún beneficio, estaba tan tenso que me sentía ligeramente con náuseas. No debía permitir que me afectara, así como aceptar que la fecha no ayudaba en absoluto. No quería pensar en eso en ese momento. Regresé al auto y continué mi camino.

Foxdell no es nada de lo que le escribes a tu madre de interesante: hay una especie de almacén principal, un pequeño hostal que parece no haber hospedado gente durante meses, una gasolinera, un pequeño restaurante familiar y quizá una docena de casas. Sospechaba que quizá hubiese una "temporada alta" en esta zona pero que ahora no era el momento; el año estaba muy avanzado.

El auto se estaba quedando sin combustible, y como era algo que iba en contra de mi naturaleza de "estar preparado para todo", primero me dirigí hacia la estación.

Tuve que sonreír, la bomba era tan vieja que ni siquiera tenía un visualizador digital. Vi a un tipo con el nombre "Bill" bordado en el bolsillo aproximarse tranquilamente. Me pregunté si esta gente sabía siquiera que una guerra se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¡Buenos días! —saludé alegremente a Bill.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —sonrió de vuelta. La conversación banal era más que bien recibida.

—Llenarla —le dije y abrí el capó para revisar el aceite a pesar de que ya lo había hecho días atrás.

Bill rodeó el auto, tiró de la manguera, colocándola en el estanque, y presionó el gatillo antes de ir a revisar la parte delantera. Noté que no había bloqueado el tanque y sacudí la cabeza; uno debe amar los pueblos pequeños.

—¿Tienes un trapo? —le pregunté amigablemente y él sacó uno de su bolsillo trasero y me lo entregó mientras se agachaba para revisar "mi" motor.

—Gracias —dije, procediendo a revisar el aceite. Sonreí contento cuando lo encontré todo normal—. ¡Cielos, creo que finalmente arreglé ese goteo!

Bill se reincorporó al instante. —¿Problemas con el aceite?

—Los tenía —le respondí, poniendo la varilla medidora en su lugar—. El aceite apestoso goteaba casi un cuarto a la semana.

—No bromees —alzó una ceja.

—Lo juro —confirmé y le devolví el trapo—, me tomó una eternidad encontrar que tenía una grieta en el colector.

El tipo hizo ese pequeño ruido que haces cuando estás siendo comprensivo. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón antes de alargarme una. —Soy Bill.

—¡Hey! —sonreí y devolví el gesto—. Soy Max.

Dios, ¿por qué no podía ser así de fácil con los estoicos, quisquillosos pilotos Gundam?

Bajé el capó, nos apoyamos sobre el auto y hablamos sobre motores por un rato. Luego, me hizo las preguntas de rigor: ¿Qué estaba haciendo en esos lugares? ¿Iba a estar por mucho tiempo? La clase de preguntas que la gente hace en conversaciones semi formales. La clase de preguntas que hacen que Heero comience a buscar algún lugar para esconder los cuerpos.

Le conté a Bill sobre el viaje de campamento en el que estaba con algunos "amigos" y que probablemente estaríamos por un par de días más a menos que el clima se volviese en contra o nos aburriéramos.

Me habló de un lugar donde ir de pesca y le pregunté qué me recomendaba comer en el restaurante.

Para cuando ya me iba, me habría invitado a su casa si no hubiese tenido un lugar donde quedarme.

¿Por qué no podía ser así de simple con Heero y Wufei?

Cuando llegué al almacén, éste parecía desierto a primera vista pero cuando entré y la campanilla en la puerta sonó, la voz de una chica se escuchó desde la habitación trasera.

—¿Eres tú, Bill?

Tuve que sonreír de nuevo; pequeños pueblos.

—Uhmmm… no —respondí—, lo siento.

La voz de un total desconocido fue suficiente para hacer salir a la jovencita secando sus manos con una toalla. Era más baja que yo por una cabeza y usaba uno de esos vestidos de algodón que clasifico como "vestidos de la abuela" con cuello de tortuga y las mangas subidas hasta los codos. Probablemente era de mi edad pero para mí lucía como una niña. Sonrió plácidamente cuando me vio, ladeando la cabeza para mirarme y quitándose su corto pelo café del rostro.

—Nop —me confirmó—, no eres Bill.

Sonreí de vuelta. —No la última vez que revisé.

Ella rió y su nariz se arrugó; se me vino a la mente un cachorro. Dios, parecía tan joven.

—¿Nuevo o de paso? —preguntó, dejando la toalla sobre su hombro.

—Sólo un turista —respondí y giré para encontrar una de esas canastas para echar las cosas.

—Qué mal —dijo y viré para verla sonriéndome.

Está bien, tal vez no tan joven.

—Soy Paige. —La chica ignoró mi confundida reevaluación.

—Max —contesté.

Me observó por otro momento y luego apuntó al resto del lugar. — Adelante, ve y revisa —me dijo—. Grita cuando hayas terminado; estaré en la sala de atrás.

Dio media vuelta y me dejó para que me paseara por los pasillos. Sacudí mi cabeza, este era un lugar extraño. Tuve que resistir la tentación de preguntarle si acaso había oído de algo llamado "Mobile Suit".

Elegí cuidadosamente entre lo que había disponible en los estantes, tratando de imaginar cada artículo pasando la inspección de Heero. Nada que pereciera con rapidez, productos secos y enlatados; y fijándome en el valor nutricional. Nunca entenderé por qué simplemente no usaban raciones militares y se evitaban toda esta basura.

Conseguí harina, harina de maíz, arroz y avena. Algunos huevos ya que supuse que Trowa los usaba en mucho de lo que cocinaba, y sal porque noté que casi no nos quedaba.

Fui cuidadoso con el precio, eligiendo entre varias cosas y comparando su cantidad, haciendo el cálculo para ver dónde obtenía más por el precio. Ese era otro de los mitos de Duo Maxwell que me sacaba de los nervios: ¿Por qué demonios se creería que alguien que creció sin comida, a veces hasta por días, sería frívolo con el dinero? Denme un respiro; si había alguien en nuestro grupo que tenía más posibilidades de pagar demás por los víveres, ese era Quatre. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que hasta antes de la guerra él nunca había visto el interior de un almacén; para eso, las personas como los Winner, tenían sirvientes.

Para cuando ya tenía mi selección en la cesta, de nuevo estaba sintiéndome amargado y tuve que suspirar por mi propio estado anímico. Debí haber anticipado que de entre todos los días, justo hoy estaría así.

Se escuchó un sonido metálico desde la parte trasera y me puse en cuclillas sin pensarlo.

—¡Maldito pedazo de chatarra! —escuché maldecir a Paige. Caminé hacia esa habitación; la curiosidad me atrapó.

Llegué justo a tiempo.

—¡Detente! —grité y creo que la asusté bastante pero se congeló justo antes de meter la llave inglesa que sostenía en un muy mal lugar.

Atravesé la pequeña habitación de abarrotes y desconecté el enchufe de la pared.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que debes desenchufar los aparatos antes de desmantelarlos?

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante y me sorprendí un poco al ver que ella había entendido lo había estado a punto de hacer,

—¡Ohdiosmío! —respiró—. ¡Olvidé que volví a conectarlo para probarlo! —Se sentó en el piso en una pose poco femenina y me miró—.Mi Dios, me salvaste la vida.

Quise reír. La última jovencita a la que le salvé la vida se enfureció conmigo por tomarme la molestia.

—¿Qué —pregunté para cambiar de tema— era lo que tratabas de hacer?

Hizo un puchero y exhaló para mover un fleco fuera de sus ojos. —Lograr que este condenado pedazo de… basura funcionara de nuevo antes de perder cientos de dólares de comida congelada.

Miré detenidamente en dirección a la maldecida maquinaria, no parecía tan complicado. —¿Te importa si echo un vistazo?

—Si sabes algo sobre congeladores —respondió, alargando la llave hacia mí—, adelante. Tomé el gran aparato y lo aparté de la pared antes de aceptar la llave que me tendía. La chica me sonrió—. Bien… adelante; tramposo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me puse a trabajar. —Nada como un poco de fuerza bruta.

Ella rió. —Me gustan los brutos.

Meneé la cabeza y la miré, sin poder saber si estaba coqueteándome, probando terrenos o qué demonios. Me sonrojé y pensé que ella colapsaría de la risa en el suelo.

—Ten cuidado —dije intentando mirarla con seriedad—. Podría ser un asesino errante con un hacha.

Su cara pasó por una extraña pequeña serie de expresiones hasta que me reí y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Tienes una linterna? —pregunté. La chica se levantó para ir en busca de una.

Me llevó media hora arreglar el aparato mientras ella se encontraba sentada sobre una caja, parloteando. Tenía un agudo ingenio debajo de ese exterior risueño y se echó a reír con alguna de mis bromas. Me di cuenta que estaba disfrutándolo, tenía una conversación agradable y normal sin que nadie me sacara en cara algo que no había hecho.

Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos en común algunos gustos musicales aunque ella no tenía idea de qué era un dulcimer y yo nunca había oído de Emerson, Lake y Palmer. Estaba trabajando en la tienda de su tío hasta que la escuela comenzara nuevamente e iría a la universidad en un par de semanas; sacaría un título en artes aunque su padre insistía en que sacara un doble título para que así fuese capaz de encontrar un "verdadero" trabajo cuando terminara.

Mi personaje "Max" viene con una vida bastante completa y le expliqué que estaba en mi gran viaje de campamento con alguno de mis amigos antes de regresar a la escuela. Le conté que estábamos ahorrando dinero para ir a Europa el próximo verano y hacer una excursión por toda Gran Bretaña.

Me preguntó por mi cabello y le conté la típica broma de la estrella de rock.

Quise saber sobre su vestido de abuela y ella me respondió con la historia de la lavandería.

Luego conecté el refrigerador, lo encendí y fui premiado con el sonido del compresor funcionando.

Ella dio un grito y prácticamente se abalanzó encima para abrazarme.

—Paige —le dije mientras trataba de soltarme—, no es la gran cosa.

Se separó a mi primer signo de incomodidad y entonces supe que era de esas personas que abrazaban en un instante.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo eufórica—. ¡Acabas de salvar a la tienda de perder trescientos dólares en mercancía! ¡Eso sin mencionar el costo de traer a un tipo para la reparación!

Sonreí. —Bueno, no estaba haciendo nada más.

Eso me hizo pensar en la hora y que debería regresar a la casa antes de que los muchachos pensaran que había sido capturado y vinieran a matarme para que no hablara.

De pronto, pareció que ella misma se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, por lo que me arrastró de vuelta al mostrador delantero.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —y luego dio una mirada a las cosas que había puesto allí, alzando una ceja—. Ew; ¿esto es lo que están comiendo?"

Me reí. —Bueno… ninguno de nosotros es lo que podría llamarse un chef gourmet.

—¡Eso es! —dijo de pronto y me tomó del brazo para llevarme hacia la habitación trasera nuevamente—. Necesito darte algo por todo lo que hiciste.

Tuve un momento surreal y jodidamente aterrador antes de que me soltara y se detuviera para abrir el congelador que acababa de reparar.

—Todo esto se habría arruinado si no fuera por ti. Al mecánico le toma dos días llegar hasta este lugar. Elige lo que quieras.

Me vio expectante y abrí la boca para objetar pero luego la cerré. No era una mala idea; quizá llevar algo especial para la cena de esta noche podría ayudar a alivianar las cosas con los demás. Miré en el compartimento y después a Paige.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, a lo que ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Miré nuevamente. Pensé en cada uno de los chicos e hice una cuidadosa selección.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó luciendo sorprendida, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

—Bueno… —dudé—, estaba pensando que algunos vegetales irían bien con esto.

Entonces ella los sacó de la parte posterior, lo más fresco de la tienda.

Regresamos al recibidor y en un impulso del momento, saqué del congelador una botella de gaseosa. Un pequeño premio, maldita sea, había sido un día largo.

Registró la compra y cuando le dije que la botella iría aparte, ella me sonrió y me guiñó, poniéndola en la bolsa. Suspiré y traté de protestar pero ella movió su mano hacia mí.

—Como lo veo, aún te debo como doscientos dólares y setenta centavos.

Me ayudó a llevar las bolsas al auto y nos dijimos adiós.

Conduje de vuelta al refugio sintiéndome un poco mejor. Pensé que lo había hecho bien con los alimentos y había logrado conseguir ingredientes gratis para una comida bastante buena. Sólo me tomó un poco de mi tiempo libre y ejercitar mis habilidades mecánicas. Ni siquiera era tan tarde; estaría de regreso un par de horas antes de que Trowa comenzara a hacer la cena. Tal vez serviría para aligerar las cosas un poco; tal vez podría pasar la tarde en agradable compañía. Sería capaz de sumergirme tanto en aquello que podría dejar de molestarme el hecho de saber qué día era hoy.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	3. Suposiciones 2

**Suposiciones** **(parte 2)**

Aparqué fuera del refugio de mejor humor, canturreando suavemente para mis adentros y bajé la primera bolsa de víveres, asegurándome de primero tomar los perecibles. Al atravesar la puerta principal, vi a Heero en las escaleras; desde ya me miraba enfadado. Aposté conmigo las primeras palabras que saldrían de su boca y, como si éstas hubiesen estado en espera, dijo: —¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

—Me encontré con algunos viejos amigos y fuimos a una disco —pronuncié con voz cansina, y enseguida podría haberme golpeado a mí mismo. Este era el ciclo vicioso en el que él y yo vivíamos.

Podía predecir la mayoría de las pocas palabras que me dirigiría y eso me enfermaba. Ser capaz de predecir lo que diría antes de que lo hiciera, me ponía a la defensiva y mi gran bocota iba a toda marcha. Aparentemente, eso lo enloquecía, volviéndolo más hosco.

Suspiré, mi buen humor desvaneciéndose, y fui a la cocina. Quatre y Trowa estaban allí y traté de olvidarme de Heero.

Quatre tomó la bolsa de mis manos y comenzó a sacar las cosas mientras yo regresaba por el resto. Detrás de mí había un ruido extraño y me topé con Wufei entrando por la puerta trasera.

—¡Maxwell! —gritó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Nada de esto nos durará!

Abrí la boca para defenderme, viendo a Heero llegar a la cocina y, de pronto, tenía cuatro pares de ojos puestos sobre mí. Los últimos vestigios de mi buen humor se esfumaron. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Pasar una tarde decente con este grupo de chicos? Todos me odiaban, no había punto en siquiera tratar.

Me quedé callado, limitándome a verlos de uno en uno, antes de ir hacia el auto de donde tomé el resto de las bolsas que llevé de vuelta a la cocina y las desparramé en la mesa.

Todos seguían allí, sacando la carne y los vegetales de la primera bolsa con expresiones vagamente horrorizadas. Wufei estaba hablando pero ni me digné a escucharlo. Estaba tan enojado que me encontraba a milímetros de entrar en modalidad completa de batalla con estrechez de miras. Hasta para mí, mi voz sonó gélida cuando abrí la boca.

—Estas son las provisiones. Aquí está el recibo, aquí el cambio y las llaves del auto. —Dejé cada objeto en la mesa mientras los mencionaba. Separé la cena de esa noche en una pila aparte y agarré la botella de gaseosa en el último momento—. La vendedora del almacén me dio esto por haber reparado su congelador. Es para la cena. Disfruten.

En mi imaginación, la temperatura bajó tan drásticamente que las ventanas se escarcharon. Giré en silencio y salí de la casa. Ni siquiera golpeé la maldita puerta, ojalá les pesara la conciencia.

Cualquiera de verdad realmente pensaría que un tipo que ha matado personas para ganarse la vida, que se llama a sí mismo Dios de la Muerte en las batallas, que ha perdido a cada alma viviente que ha significado una puta cosa para él… no sería tan jodidamente fácil de herir.

Atravesé el jardín, miré hacia el sol para orientarme antes de adentrarme entre los árboles en dirección al pueblo. Púdranse. Era mucho más fácil llevarse bien con Bill y Paige. Eran sólo dos millas en línea recta y la caminata me serviría para enfriar el ánimo. Sabía que ni debía pensar en coger el auto por razones personales. Fui colina abajo bastante irritado hasta que resbalé y caí, casi rompiéndome la maldita pierna. Entonces me detuve y vi una roca donde me senté con la cabeza en mis manos y mi jodido corazón herido. ¿Por qué demonios estaba permitiendo que me afectaran de este modo?

Porque se suponía que serían mis amigos. Porque se suponía que eran como yo. Porque había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para emocionarme cuando supe de su existencia. Había pensado que al fin había encontrado a alguien que podía entender cómo me sentía. Cómo dolía. Cuán cansado de todo estaba. Había pensado que ellos estarían cansados, solos y lastimados tanto como yo lo estaba. Me imaginé algo así…

Sin embargo, había estado equivocado.

Podían haber sido cuatro de los mejores y más brillantes, justo como anunciaban, pero hacían las mismas suposiciones estúpidas sobre mí que el resto. Podrían ser pilotos Gundam con toda la inteligencia y habilidad que eso implicaba, pero no veían a través de mi máscara más de lo que cualquier otro hubiese visto antes. No miraban más allá de mi pasado para vislumbrar en lo que podría convertirme.

Solo se habría reído de mí.

—Estás sintiendo lástima de ti mismo, chico rata. —Se habría burlado, si no hubiese muerto…

Recordé la botella metida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la saqué. Desenrosqué la tapa, la levanté en salud hacia el cielo y murmuré: —Por la muerte de los sentimientos. —Y tomé un largo trago.

Mi propio melodrama me hizo reír y me levanté de la roca con un movimiento triste de cabeza, echando a andar montaña abajo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente equilibrado, por lo que pensé que podría llegar a mi destino sin romperme el cuello.

Arribé en el pueblo al mismo tiempo que llegué al fondo de la botella, y me dirigí hasta la gasolinera, viendo a Bill en la plataforma con un auto en el anaquel.

Tiré la botella vacía en el basurero más cercano y lo saludé cuando levantó la mirada por el ruido.

—¡Hey, Max! —gritó y salió a mi encuentro, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

—¿En qué andas trabajando? —pregunté y dejé que me condujera de vuelta al garaje.

Tenía toda la intención de matar el resto del día en el pueblo y así como estaba haciendo esto, bien podría haber estado merodeando sin rumbo, pidiéndole a extraños que hablasen conmigo. Al menos Bill y yo habíamos sido presentados formalmente.

Resultó ser que estaba tratando de sacar el motor del Chevy que había puesto en la plataforma y estuvo encantado cuando le ofrecí ayuda. Es un trabajo mucho más fácil con dos personas.

Así que pasamos el siguiente par de horas luchando con su auto y gritándonos mutuamente en medio de la música rockera que estaba a todo volumen en la radio.

Tuve que sonreír ante la ridiculez de todo esto: antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, mis brazos y manos estaban cubiertos con media docena de cortes y tenía los nudillos pelados, además de grasa en todos lados, y aun así, estaba pasándolo mejor de lo que lo había pasado toda la maldita semana en el refugio.

A pesar de que probablemente Bill no pasase nunca algebra avanzada o se convirtiese en un científico de cohetes, era un buen muchacho. Pasamos el rato hablando sobre música y deportes, la escuela y autos. Cosa de chicos en general. Fue agradable. Cuando finalmente teníamos el motor colgando del montacargas en medio del garaje, me golpeó la espalda y tuvimos que reír ante el desastre grasiento en el que ambos nos habíamos convertido.

—Si quieres —me dijo excusándose— hay una vieja ducha atrás. El dueño solía vivir en el departamento que está sobre el taller y su esposa no lo dejaba entrar hasta que estuviese limpio.

Tuve que sonreír. —Oh Dios… ¿Agua caliente de verdad?

Él río. —Correcto. Estás pasando apuros, ¿no es así?

Me sonrojé un poco, dándome cuenta que debía haber lucido como si me hubiese acabado de ofrecer el Santo Grial y agaché la cabeza.

—Sí… acampo al aire libre y me baño en el maldito arroyo. —Bill soltó una risita.

—¿No odias las duchas frías?

—Peor que una lobotomía frontal —gruñí y me mostró la parte de atrás sin más demoras.

No era más que un cuadrado de cuatro pies, puesto en bloques de hormigón y abierto al aire de la tarde, pero se veía como el paraíso.

Bill me señaló una botella maltratada de champú y una pila de toallas limpias.

—No te preocupes por el agua caliente, esto está unido a un tanque del tamaño de Detroit —dijo y regresó al taller.

Encendí el agua, rápidamente me desvestí y me puse debajo del regadero. Dios, esto era un placer. Regulé la temperatura hasta que el vapor flotó a mi alrededor y mi piel se estaba tornando de un tenue rosa. Por unos minutos, dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como un maldito lunático a la luz de la tarde que se desvanecía.

Suspiré con pesar, abriendo los ojos para comenzar a asearme. Deshice mi trenza, me lavé el cabello con rapidez, y luego me restregué la grasa y el sudor con la barra de jabón que estaba en la jabonera. La Dama de la oportunidad no visita muy a menudo, por lo que me aproveché un poco y me permití unos cinco minutos extra. Estaba oscureciendo para cuando terminé y me quedé afuera con el trasero al descubierto, e incluso si estaba confinado dentro de un muro de cinco pies de alto, me dio la molesta sensación de ser observado. Me sequé y vestí con prisas y regresé para encontrar a Bill esperándome mientras hojeaba una revista Hotrod. Me la entregó y fue a bañarse.

Regresó no mucho más rápido de lo que yo lo hice, pero con la ventaja extra de la ropa limpia.

Ahora que estaba oscureciendo, descubrí que estar en una plataforma bien iluminada con las puertas abiertas de par en par, me dejaba con una sensación de estar "al descubierto" y le pregunté a Bill si el almacén seguía abierto. Miró a su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Paige ya debería estar aquí, cierra a las seis —dijo, y una risa familiar nos llegó desde afuera.

—He estado aquí durante diez minutos — Paige rió y entró al taller.

—¿Qué infiernos estabas haciendo? —preguntó Bill con una sonrisa confundida.

—Tomando plena ventaja de ver a dos lindos chicos bañarse —respondió con suavidad y yo no estaba seguro de quién de nosotros dos iba a atragantarse primero hasta morir.

—_¡__Paige! _—gritó mi compañero mecánico, su cara tornándose de un morado oscuro—. ¡Ya basta!

Estaba completamente perdido sobre qué clase de relación tenían ellos, pero decidí que el coqueteo de Paige debía ser bastante inofensivo si es que no tenía reparos en flirtear con ambos a la vez. Además, no era posible que hubiese podido ver algo desde el lugar en el que había estado.

—Escucha —le dije, buscando cambiar el curso de la conversación más que otra cosa—, ¿te importaría dejarme regresar a la tienda por un minuto para que pueda conseguir algo para comer?

Su expresión se volvió seria y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasó con esa gran cena que tenías planeada?

Bajé la cabeza; había tenido la esperanza de que se hubiese olvidado de eso.

—Los chicos se fueron a pescar…

—¿Sin ti? —Al instante, ella ya estaba indignada a mi nombre.

—Oh, está bien —me apresuré a asegurarle—. No pesco. Estaba en los planes… olvidé que era esta noche.

Su rostro se volvió comprensivo. —¡Eso apesta! —dijo—. ¡No debieron haber planeado algo que a no todo el grupo le gustase hacer!

Tuve que reírme de ella. Algún día se convertiría en una estupenda madre sobreprotectora.

—De verdad está bien. Perdí por completo la noción de la fecha. —Esa mentira irónica casi me hizo estremecer.

Las facciones de Paige se iluminaron y nos tomó a cada uno del brazo. —Bien, entonces como no tienes planes, ¡puedes venir a cenar con nosotros! ¡Justo nos íbamos donde Johnson!

Me opuse. —Ummm… Paige… —Me sonrojé, haciendo cálculos rápidos sobre la pequeña cantidad de dinero que disponía—, no puedo pagar…

Ella bufó. —No seas ridículo, todavía te debo… veamos… doscientos…

Bill interrumpió con una pregunta sobre los doscientos setenta dólares, lo que hizo que Paige relatara toda la historia de "¡me salvó la vida!" y antes de saber qué estaba pasando, me hallaba sentado entre ellos dos, comiendo pizza.

Escucharlos bromear de aquí para allá, me hizo pensar que eran más como hermanos que novios. Habían crecido juntos en este pequeño pueblo, los únicos dos niños de su edad y habían tenido que obligarse, de algún modo, a llevarse bien.

Absorbí sus relatos de la infancia y el crecer con sus familias. Paige tenía un hermano mayor que iba a graduarse de la universidad el próximo año y Bill tenía una hermana menor que aún estaba en la secundaria. Disfruté de su compañía y nos reímos juntos, compartiendo la pizza y hablando hasta que el señor Johnson nos informó que era tiempo de cerrar.

Dejamos el lugar y Bill se despidió de nosotros, agradeciéndome por la ayuda con el auto antes de regresar al taller para cerrarlo e ir a casa.

Mi camino, aparentemente, coincidía con el de Paige porque caminó junto a mí hacia el extremo del pueblo.

—Gracias por la cena—le dije y luego sonreí—, ¡por ambas!

Ella frunció el ceño. —Qué mal que no hayas disfrutado de la primera. —Suspiré—. ¿Max? —me miró y de pronto, tuve una repentina sensación de escalofrío en la boca del estómago.

—¿Sí? —pregunté y supe que no quería oír su interrogante.

Paige se detuvo en medio de la calle y volteó para enfrentarme con sus manos sobre las caderas.

—Bueno,_ eso_ sonó… entusiasta. —Reí.

—Lo siento.

—¿Te gusto? —cuestionó finalmente.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, tomado por sorpresa por su brusquedad más que por la pregunta en sí misma. Había sido como lo que había temido que sería.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y me miró nuevamente.

—No estarás aquí por mucho tiempo —me comunicó—. No tengo tiempo para andar con rodeos: ¿te gusto o no?

Moví la cabeza hacia atrás, reí y no pude más que responderle con la misma franqueza: —Dulzura… si fueras un chico, estaría encima de ti en un segundo.

Esperé un alarido y un jadeo de asombro, pero todo lo que obtuve fue un suspiro de derrota.

—Maldita sea, ¡los lindos _siempre _son gays! —gruñó en voz baja y luego ambos reímos.

—Lo lamento —le dije sinceramente—. Me agradas… creo que eres graciosa y linda y honesta. Pero, es sólo que…

—Sólo que no de esa forma —me sonrió.

—Nop, no de esa forma —le confirmé

Hizo ese gesto con el que soplaba su fleco lejos de sus ojos. —En fin, como sea.

Continuamos caminando y tomamos rutas distintas no mucho después. Doblé en el camino antes de abrirme paso entre la maleza y empezar mi viaje montaña arriba.

Gracias a Dios, había luna o probablemente hubiese tenido que seguir por el camino y hacer las condenadas ocho millas. Como era, no iba a ser divertido.

Me abrí paso; cuidadoso y automáticamente con sigilo, casi deseando poder dar media vuelta y regresar al pueblo. Cada paso que daba hacia el refugio, le añadía carga a mis hombros hasta sentir que podría ser aplastado bajo su peso.

Escuché los tenues sonidos del bosque y sentí la amarga depresión filtrándose para inundarme. A mitad de camino, decidí que tan pronto como esta misión fuese cumplida, iba a rehusarme a trabajar de nuevo con cualquiera de mis "compañeros". Shinigami no necesitaba de ninguna jodida ayuda. He trabajado por mi cuenta todo este tiempo, y estaría mejor trabajando solo nuevamente.

Me detuve cuando llegué al lugar cerca del arroyo donde me había bañado esa mañana y me senté en la roca donde había desayunado. Había otro asunto con el que debía lidiar antes de llegar a la casa.

—Hasta que decidiste dejar de ignorarme. —El aliento de un suspiro en el viento trajo las palabras a través de los años de mi fantasma.

—Sí, Solo… Debí haber sabido que no me dejarías en paz esta noche —suspiré. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía verlo frente a mí, parado ahí con el pelo rubio cayendo y flotando alrededor de su rostro, su habitual cinta azul manteniendo los mechones lejos de sus ojos.

—Un chico necesita un poco de respeto en el día de su muerte —me sonrió.

—Lo siento —murmuré y resistí el impulso de alargar la mano hacia él. Sabía que no estaba allí realmente.

Gruñó y me sonrió. —Te tomó bastante venir a hablarme.

—Tuve un pequeño percance este año —le dije, volviendo mi rostro hacia la luna.

—¿Estás bien, chico rata? —En mi mente, volteó conmigo para mirar la luna.

—Estaré bien —suspiré y sonreí a pesar de todo—. Gracias por preocuparte lo suficiente como para preguntar. —Él no hizo más que ladear la cabeza—. Entonces… — pregunté silenciosamente— ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

No me respondió durante un minuto y supe que él estaba…. Que _hubiese_ estado luchando por decirme: —¿Podemos sólo hablar? —preguntó con detenimiento.

—Como resulta que en el fondo no hago más que hablar conmigo mismo… No. Parece algo… chiflado.

Bufó. —Ningún maldito respeto. No sé… ¿tal vez otros cinco minutos?

—Uno pensaría que podrías determinar el momento de tu propia muerte un poco más preciso que eso —sonreí.

—Tómalo o déjalo, chico rata —gruñó y tuve que recordarme de mantener los ojos cerrados para no perder rastro de él.

Me agaché, subí mi pantalón y desenvainé mi cuchillo de caza.

—De veras te extraño, Rey rata —murmuré.

Sus ojos habrían seguido el cuchillo cuando lo dejé en mi regazo y me subí la manga.

Bramó con suavidad. —En serio odio esta parte —pronunció—. ¿No podemos simplemente saltárnosla, niño?

—Nop —contesté—, ya ha sido otro año.

—No fue tu maldita culpa —dijo y se apartó—. Salvaste a los otros… no había nada que hubieses podido hacer por mí.

Sostuve la hoja como si fuese un lápiz y la llevé al reverso de mi brazo.

—Te dejé morir, Solo.

—Y ahora vas a hacerte esa jodida marca… otro año… otra cicatriz —su voz sonó oprimida.

—_No_ lo olvidaré —le prometí nuevamente, como lo hacía cada año desde la noche en que murió. Deslicé la navaja a lo largo de la piel e hice el corte. Nada muy grande, nada espectacular… sólo lo suficiente para que dejara una fina cicatriz blanca. Habían nueve de ellas ahora, todas en fila, bajando por mi antebrazo. Mantuve mi espalda hacia él hasta que pude cerrar los ojos otra vez.

—Ya está —suspiré—, puedes voltear ahora.

—No lo olvidaste —me dijo, su voz estaba debilitándose.

—Sabes… —dije, repentinamente inspirado—, Duo no tiene más que nueve años… él no nació hasta que tú moriste.

—Supongo que eso hace que hoy sea tu cumpleaños —me sonrió antes de desvanecerse.

Era mi turno de resoplar. Abrí los ojos a un claro vacío.

—Dios, te extraño, viejo amigo —murmuré al aire silencioso y no contuve el estirar mi mano hacia al lugar donde él ni siquiera había estado. Cerré mis párpados por unos segundos, deseando que él regresara y tocara mi mano; necesitaba tanto de alguien que lo hiciera. Pero no lo hacía… nunca lo hacía—. Nos vemos el próximo año.

Limpié la navaja, la guardé y permanecí sentado por otro minuto, mirando a la luna. Estaba más brillante de lo que pensé porque estaba humedeciendo mis ojos.

De pronto, tuve esa repentina sensación de ser observado. Me paralicé y cada uno de mis sentidos despertó rápidamente. Ese lugar entre mis omóplatos me gritaba que corriera, pero había algo en esa presencia que me parecía familiar y finalmente capté el olor en la brisa.

—Sal ya, Heero —gruñí y ni me molesté en mirar en su dirección. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de dónde estaba.

Le tomó un momento decidirse. Quizá pensaba que estaba sondeando sin estar seguro de si él estaba allí, hasta que por último, se movió. Todavía no podía escucharlo, pero detecté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y entonces viré hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté y pude sentir el hielo brotando de mi voz. Deseé poder dejar que ese hielo llenara mi corazón.

No habló de inmediato, sin embargo, se acercó un poco más, deteniéndose frente a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó a su vez. Su voz sonaba… extraña.

—No estamos en misión. Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre es mi maldito asunto. —Con intensidad quise saber cuánto tiempo había estado observándome y qué tanto había visto. Me sentí fuera de balance y cada una de mis defensas estaba en total modalidad de "oh, mierda".

Heero se contuvo, lo cual me desconcertó. Había estado esperando un ataque verbal instantáneo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté otra vez. No contestó al instante.

—Yo… —dudó, y por una pequeña fracción de segundo, vi algo de confusión en sus ojos. De repente, supe lo que estaba haciendo aquí afuera.

—Me seguiste porque no confiabas en que no comprometería la misión —dije terminantemente y supe, cuando se estremeció, que le había dado en el clavo.

—Tú…. —Parecía continuar luchando para no hacer de esto una competencia de reproches—, estabas en un estado agitado cuando dejaste la casa.

Reí con ganas.

—Agitado —repetí y tuve que alejar mi vista de su expresión ceñuda—. Agitado —dije de nuevo y reí un poco más.

—No estoy seguro si estás en condición… —comenzó. Me levanté enfadado, inundado repentinamente de una emoción amarga.

—Me atrapaste en un mal día, señor jodida-perfección-Yuy —gruñí y supe que finalmente me había llevado al límite, traté de ponerme un tapón en la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde—. Es el aniversario de la muerte del único amigo que he tenido. Cada año, paso un poco de tiempo a solas con su fantasma en este día y no recuerdo haberte invitado a esta reunión. No he hecho nada… _nada_ para comprometerte a ti o a los otros. Estoy harto de que vigiles todos mis movimientos, cuestionando todas mis decisiones. No te he dado razón alguna para que dudes de mis habilidades ¡y quisiera saber cuál es tu puto problema!

Estaba jadeando, frente a su cara. Me arrepentí bastante y estuve seguro de que estaba a punto de morir.

Heero se quedó quieto, mirándome con fijeza por unos minutos. Pensé que me tiraría al suelo en cualquier momento y mantuve mi guardia, no porque pensara que tenía oportunidad frente a él, sino porque una vez que comienzo, no me doy marcha atrás.

—Me… disculpo —dijo suavemente y estoy seguro que mi mandíbula llegó hasta el suelo cuando mi boca se abrió. Traté de decir algo pero nada salió. Él tomó ventaja de eso—. Discutimos sobre el incidente de los víveres y tienes razón, no te dimos la oportunidad de explicar antes de que sacáramos conclusiones.

Fui yo el que rompió primero el contacto visual. —Bueno… uhmmm —dije inteligentemente—. Yo… uhh… disculpa aceptada —logré articular.

Pudo haber salido un pequeño sonido de diversión de su parte pero no podría asegurarlo. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza otra vez. ¿Heero Yuy se disculpó? Quería pedirle que lo repitiera sólo para tener la certeza. Este debía ser su gemelo bueno. Lo siguiente que me preguntaría es si me encontraba bien.

—Te esperamos para la cena —anunció en voz muy baja y creo que me ahogué.

Di la vuelta y lo miré y tuve que contener la necesidad de acusarlo de ser un impostor.

—¿Qué? —solté de forma estúpida.

La irritación regresó un poco a su rostro y dijo: —No parecía… correcto comer lo que nos habías traído —gruñó y no pude más que aceptar el hecho de que este realmente era Heero.

—Supongo que debemos regresar a la casa —contesté en voz baja.

Giramos y caminamos de regreso uno al lado del otro y decidí que no hablaría otra vez para no romper el hechizo.

Había una distancia considerablemente grande para llegar a ser amigos del alma, pero el panorama era mucho mejor del que había tenido esa mañana.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que el hechizo se mantuviera.

FIN DE _SUPOSICIONES_


	4. Evasiones 1

**Evasiones (parte 1)**

No pedí una asignación individual luego de esa incómoda primera oportunidad en la que los cinco estuvimos juntos. Las cosas habían mejorado después de esa noche en la que salí furioso de la casa. Aún sentía que no podía hablar con Heero o Wufei sobre cosas personales y aunque ambos se habían calmado un poco, con cuidado, limité nuestra relación a lo profesional. Quatre y Trowa me aceptaban más y eventualmente, logré desarrollar algo así como el tipo de relación que había imaginado que todos compartiríamos en primera instancia, al menos con Quatre.

No sé por qué pensaba en él como un hermano menor. Ciertamente no necesitaba mi protección. Era duro como una roca cuando estaba detrás de los controles de su Gundam y poseía un brillante sentido de táctica; pero de algún modo, lucía como si mantuviera esta… inocencia etérea. Creo que eso era a lo que estaba atraído a proteger; Quatre no había visto algunas cosas que yo sí y quería que permaneciera inmune a ese tipo de fealdad.

El siguiente par de meses, me encontré emparejado y asignado para trabajar con cada combinación posible de nosotros cinco que pudieran imaginar. Lo peor fue unas largas dos semanas con Heero en las que tuvimos que hacernos pasar por compañeros de cuarto en un internado. Pensé que enloquecería al compartir habitación y comidas con él, hacer los trabajos de clases juntos y nunca arreglármelas para traspasar su frío exterior. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ser lo menos molesto posible. Seguí todas las reglas de la escuela como buen chico, no me involucré en nada que pudiese ser considerado peligroso para la misión, dejé mi música en mi Gundam e hice lo que pude para mantener mi boca cerrada.

Incluso así, de alguna manera, parecía que lo había sacado de sus casillas al término de las dos semanas, ya que se volvió aún más frío y arisco que cuando habíamos comenzado la misión.

Y por supuesto, no ayudó en lo absoluto el que pasara la mayoría de las noches soñando con que el hielo de sus fríos ojos azules se derritiese. Soñando que finalmente me hacía paso a través de ese exterior y encontraba al hombre apasionado que vivía adentro.

Oh, guarden silencio. Estoy muy consciente de que su hielo probablemente había recorrido todo el camino hasta su médula y si había alguna pasión en su cuerpo, estaba seguro que no iba a despertar con el toque de_ mi_ mano. Eran sueños, ¿de acuerdo? Lo sé. Esas dos semanas me enseñaron eso, si no me enseñaron algo más.

Incluso la corta asignación con Wufei no fue tan horrible. Supongo que debido a que no esperaba algo de él. Creo que yo le desagradaba tanto como a Heero pero no me molestaba igual; además, logré ganarme un poco de su respeto con mis habilidades de pilotaje y al final llegamos a un punto en donde él podía ofrecerme al menos un poco de cortesía, si es que no una real amistad.

Me dirigía a mi última asignación con una confusa mezcla de temor y expectación. Se suponía que debía reunirme con Heero y Quatre. Íbamos a escondernos en los Estados Unidos, a las afueras de una ciudad industrial en algún lugar del medio oeste, en una pequeña casa a dos millas de un almacén abandonado donde podríamos esconder nuestros Gundams. Había rumores de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en el área e iríamos para allá a averiguarlo.

Mientras esperaba ansioso volver a ver a Quatre, había logrado evitar a Heero desde aquella vez en el internado y no tenía ganas de estar atrapado en una "casita" con el Sr. Sensible. Supuse que debía estar feliz de que era Quatre el tercero en nuestro pequeño grupo y no Wufei: dudaba sobrevivir el estar encerrado con los hermanos Grimm por mucho tiempo.

Por eso, estaba un poco desanimado cuando bajé de mi Gundam después aterrizar y haberlo asegurarlo en la bodega. Los otros dos ya estaban allí; de alguna manera, Wing lograba mirarme con la misma expresión molesta que usualmente usaba su piloto. Resistí la tentación de levantarle el dedo medio. Eso _sí_ hubiese sido maduro de mi parte.

Me preguntaba si alguien llegaría a recibirme o si tendría que arreglármelas por mi cuenta para encontrar el refugio cuando la voz de Quatre resonó y él corrió a mi encuentro.

—¡Hey, Qat! —lo llamé saltando al suelo, dándole el encuentro a medio camino y regresándole su rápido abrazo.

—¡Duo! —rió—. Llegaste, estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Lo sostuve con los brazos extendidos y lo miré con una sonrisa. —No tuve problemas, sólo precaución.

Sobre su hombro eché un vistazo a nuestro otro compañero y tuve que suspirar; ni bien acababa de llegar y Heero ya me dirigía su mirada asesina. Esta iba a ser una larga misión.

—Hey, Heero —lo llamé y vino hacia nosotros mientras hablaba.

—Llegas tarde —dijo secamente

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Cinco malditos minutos y medio, Yuy. Déjame en paz.

Él continuó mirándome irritado y de pronto, inexplicablemente me sentí extraño por mi mano apoyada en el hombro de Quatre. Me alejé de ambos, regresando a buscar mi bolso.

Sip. Una misión jodidamente larga.

Con las cosas en mi hombro, volteé y les sonreí a ambos. —Adelante, compañeros de crimen.

Quatre rió y fue a buscar sus pertenencias. Lo seguí, sin saborear la idea de quedarme para tener una competencia visual con el Sr. Mirada de muerte. Tras unos segundos, oí sus pasos detrás de mí.

Caminamos hacia el refugio y como era evidente que Heero ya se había instalado, lo seguimos. No sé cómo, pero fue una caminata incómoda y no sólo por el aire frío de la noche. El invierno no era nada para Heero Yuy. El sujeto podía prender fuego con su gélido silencio.

Quatre y yo nos abstuvimos de varias conversaciones durante el viaje; en mutuo acuerdo, esperamos hasta llegar al lugar en el que tendríamos un poco de privacidad.

Cuando en las especificaciones de la misión hablaban de "casa pequeña", no bromeaban. Era una deteriorada construcción de madera, de un piso y con un diminuto jardín, en su mayoría sucia y con vecinos que parecían que no habrían cuestionado si hubiésemos llegado montando un elefante. Sin embargo, eran las primeras horas de la mañana y nadie nos vio llegar. Mal vecindario; lo supe instantáneamente y decidí que necesitaría mantener un ojo sobre Quatre. Imaginé que nunca antes había visto _este_ lado de la ciudad y que era probable que no supiera lo que significaba un "fumadero de crack".

Cada nervio que poseía se crispaba con sólo caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Heero nos condujo hacia adentro y Quatre miró alrededor haciendo un pequeño "oh".

Sonreí y sin pensar, dije: —Lindo lugar tienes aquí, Heero. Me encanta lo que has hecho con él.

Como dije, no era más que una broma… No había estado en su compañía en un buen tiempo. Había olvidado que los soldados perfectos no estaban para bromas. Sospecho que había algo al respecto en el manual del Soldado Perfecto. Regla N° 16, justo a continuación de la que habla sobre nunca sonreír y antes de la que decía que debían tener abdominales como los malditos dioses griegos.

Me miró, ignorando el comentario y señalando a su alrededor. —Tenemos electricidad y agua. Las habitaciones están atrás. Haré la cena.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y nos dejó a solas.

—Qué basurero —murmuró Quatre y yo asentí mientras nos dirigíamos a los cuartos.

Miré en el primer dormitorio, adentrándome y echando un vistazo alrededor. Como no vi ningún equipaje, lancé mis cosas sobre una de las camas. El polvo voló y tuve que sonreír, preguntándome cómo es que Quatre iba a manejar todo esto.

Quatre ingresó a mi habitación unos cuantos minutos después con una sonrisa triste.

—Espera a que veas el baño.

—Bueno… —le dije—, estaba pensando en tomar una ducha antes de la cena.

—Después de ti —rió—. Creo que pasaré hasta que la misión haya acabado.

Saqué lo necesario del bolso y entonces, en un pensamiento súbito, me dirigí a la cocina.

—Heero —llamé desde la entrada—, ¿te importa si me ducho antes de cenar?

—Ve —dijo sin girar—, ya he tomado la mía.

Bien, eso no había estado tan mal. Claro que podría haber estado asesinándome con la mirada pero como había estado de espaldas todo el tiempo, yo ni cuenta.

—Gracias —contesté. Siempre trataba de tener en mente el mantener mis frases breves y en estricta cortesía cuando lidiaba con Heero Yuy. Nunca sabía cuándo algo que dijera o hiciera iba a enojarlo.

El baño no estaba tan mal en comparación a otros que había visto anteriormente, pero supuse que para los estándares de Quatre, era la fosa del reino de lo asqueroso.

Fui rápido y sólo usé agua tibia por si acaso. Cuando acabé, regresé a mi cuarto para peinarme y vestirme porque apenas había suficiente espacio en el baño para voltearse.

Me vestí con unos pantalones sueltos pero no me puse la camiseta hasta que mi cabello dejara de gotear por todos lados. Saqué mi pequeño reproductor mp3 y puse algo de mi música, cauto de que el volumen estuviera bajo y comencé la ardua faena de cepillarme el pelo mojado.

Busqué algo de Emerson, Lake y Palmer luego de que cierta joven empleada de un almacén me diera a conocer su música y antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, me encontré sumergido en la familiar tarea de desenredar mi pelo, comenzando a canturrear mientras lo hacía.

—_Lend your love to me tonight, don't ask me who or what is right. I have no strength I cannot fight, just flood my darkness with your light..._

Me incline y llevé todo el cabello hacia adelante para peinarlo completamente, encargándome del pelo enredado de la parte inferior.

—"... Behind this face I am alone, I would give everything I own, to touch you. Just lend your love to me once more, don't ask me what I came back for... _Mierda_"

Fue entonces cuando vi el bolso de lona debajo de la otra cama. Debí haber sabido que Heero no dejaría sus cosas a plena vista. Me congelé por un segundo mientras el Sr. Lake cantaba sin mí. Me enderecé, tirándome el pelo hacia atrás y comencé a guardar mis pertenencias… Y vi a Heero parado en la puerta con la expresión más indescifrable en su rostro que haya visto. Me quedé observándolo como un idiota durante un minuto y sentí que mi cara ardía. Entonces me apresuré a tomar el reproductor, apagar la música y el repentino silencio fue casi ensordecedor

—Lo siento, Heero —murmuré, tomando mi maleta y echando mis objetos personales tan rápido como podía. No me quedaría en _su_ habitación; uh'uh; de ninguna manera… absolutamente no—. No vi tus cosas.

Él no dijo nada por otro par de minutos y comenzaba a preguntarme si de verdad una persona podía abrir agujeros en otra sólo con la mirada.

—Tú no… —empezó a decir y se detuvo para aclararse la garganta—. La cena está lista.

Luego, se fue.

Suspiré aliviado y saqué mi trasero de ese cuarto tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. Descubrí que había una habitación más, la cual sólo contenía una cama que estaba siendo ocupada por Quatre. Genial, al parecer dormiría en el sofá durante el tiempo que restaba.

Saqué un suéter negro de mi bolso y me lo puse mientras me dirigía a la cocina; no quería llegar tarde a algo que el Sr. Reloj atómico había programado.

Quatre ya estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de metal, mirando dudoso el guiso que Heero servía. La cocina era una pequeña monada y tuve que sonreír por lo arcaica que era la estufa a gas. Había exactamente tres sillas en la mesa y ninguna de ellas combinaba.

Fui por un bowl y tomé un par de cucharadas del estofado.

Tras de mí, Quatre abrió la boca y lo miré de filón. —¿Qué sucede, Qat? —pregunté cuando noté que no apartaba los ojos.

—Nunca antes te he visto con el cabello suelto —me dijo—. ¡Ni siquiera luces como tú mismo!

Puse un mechón tras de mi oreja, consciente de mí mismo.

—Estaba… apurado —murmuré y tomé la única silla desocupada.

Heero comía de su plato con un inquebrantable propósito y sin mirar. Cualquiera pensaría que era el único en el lugar.

Mastiqué la comida, algo que aprendí a temprana edad: mientras más lento comas, más lleno te sentirás. Si terminas un pan en diez minutos, de alguna forma te engañas a ti mismo pensando en que has comido el doble de lo que realmente fue. Acábalo enseguida y se habrá ido antes de que te des cuenta y aún sentirás hambre.

—Heero, esto está bueno —recordé en decir… con amabilidad. Él sólo gruñó

Sin ser la primera vez, me cuestioné qué diablos había en mí que lo enfureciera tanto como para que no pudiese mirarme la mayor parte del tiempo. Suspiré.

—¿Qué sucede, Duo? —interrogó Quatre gentilmente. Podría haberme golpeado a mí mismo.

—Uhmmm… pensaba, nada más. Sería agradable si nuestras misiones fuesen en Hawaii o California o en algún lugar cálido de vez en cuando —evadí, y con ingenio, pensé.

Quatre me hizo una mueca y asintió vehemente.

—_Odio_ el frío —murmuró y tomó otra cucharada del estofado caliente, tiritando con dramatismo.

Me reí de él y luego lo estudié. Usaba unos pantalones ligeros de algodón y una camisa.

—¿No tienes algo que te abrigue más? —pregunté

Negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. —No tuve tiempo de empacar más; tuve que traer lo que tenía puesto.

No diferíamos mucho en tamaño. Creo que soy un poco más delgado que él y podría medir media pulgada más pero pensé que mi ropa le quedaría.

—Buscaré entre mis cosas luego de la cena —prometí—. Si no estoy mal, eres más o menos de mi talla.

Quatre me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y me di cuenta de que debía estar bastante incómodo. La casa era bastante helada.

Por un segundo, olvidé quién estaba sentado frente a nosotros y abrí la boca para preguntarle a Heero si tendría algo para donar a la causa. Él era un poco más amplio de hombros que Quatre y yo pero aun así ninguno de los tres tenía una talla muy distinta. Entonces lo miré, estaba sentado en tan sólo jeans y sudadera.

—¡Maldición, Heero! —solté—. ¿No tienes frío?

Juro que sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente pero se encogió de hombros. —El frío es irrelevante.

Si Trowa o Quatre hubiesen dicho eso, me hubiese reído a carcajadas y los habría acusado de olvidar empacar ropa para el frío. Pero este era el Sr. Siempre Preparado, después de todo, por lo que mantuve mis teorías para mí mismo.

Agaché la cabeza y me fui por las ramas, en aras de hacer lo correcto y murmuré: —¿Te gustaría ver si tengo algo más abrigador que puedas usar?

Por un momento, apartó sus ojos del plato pero se limitó a decir: —Estoy bien. —Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego—: Gracias de todas maneras.

Casi me atraganté con la comida. Levanté la vista pero él ya estaba nuevamente enfocado en su guiso. Capté a Quatre mirando con grandes ojos a nuestro estoico compañero y entonces, compartimos una sonrisa.

Quatre y yo insistimos en lavar los platos y Heero desapareció a su habitación tan pronto acabó de comer.

—Creo que estoy progresando, Qat —susurré a la vez que lavaba y él secaba—. Estuve toda una comida sin que mi cabeza rodara.

Quatre rió con suavidad, dándome un codazo en las costillas. —No estés tan confiado o te tomará desprevenido y perderás un brazo o algo.

Reí y le entregué un bawl limpio.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —No había visto a ninguno de los otros en un tiempo.

Alzó su voz a un nivel normal mientras hablábamos tranquilamente sobre sus misiones recientes y en dónde había estado. Había tenido algo de tiempo fuera de órbita, lo que me hizo lamentarme la falta de éste. Había hecho un pequeño trabajo de infiltración y Quatre se lamentaba de tener pocas habilidades en esa área. Me contó de su último encuentro con Wufei y pudo decirme que se encontraba bien, al menos una semana atrás. Yo no había visto a nadie recientemente, por lo que era incapaz de darle la información que sabía que secretamente ansiaba.

—Estoy seguro que Trowa se encuentra bien —murmuré cuando terminábamos con los platos, dejando que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Él me miró por un segundo y se tiñó del más oscuro tono rojizo que haya visto. Por un momento pensé que iba a desmayarse.

—¡Duo! —exclamó, bastante sorprendido—. ¿Cómo es que tú…? Quiero decir… yo…

Me reí de él y puse mi mano bajo su mentón para cerrarle la boca.

—Porque brillas terriblemente cada vez que él entra a la habitación —afirmé con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡No te _atrevas_ a decirle a nadie! —estalló y sus ojos estaban abiertos del miedo.

Me sentí mal. En realidad, no me había dado cuenta que él pensaba que era un profundo y oscuro secreto.

—Lo lamento, Quatre —dije—, no debí haberte fastidiado. Sólo pensé… que ustedes lucen bien juntos…

De pronto estaba avergonzado, agachando la cabeza y guardando silencio. Quatre permaneció allí, mirándome.

—¿No piensas que soy una especie de fenómeno? —cuestionó en voz baja y yo elevé el rostro hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué diablos serías un fenómeno por preocuparte de otra persona? —gruñí, un poco más severo de lo que había previsto.

Alivio puro cruzó todo su rostro e imprevistamente, me encontré con Quatre abrazado a mi cuello.

—Siempre estuve tan asustado de que si ustedes lo descubrían… a veces lo pensaba… pero yo… —Era su turno de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Le regresé el abrazo por un momento, para ser sincero, disfrutando el contacto con otro ser humano pero luego lo enderecé e hice que se sentara junto a mí en la mesa.

—Qat —le dije con seriedad—, no tengo idea cómo los muchachos lo tomen pero _yo_ no tengo problemas con eso.

Se mordió el labio inferior durante un minuto.

—Antes de conocer a Trowa —confesó silenciosamente—, de alguna forma, nunca pensé en ello. Asumía que todavía no había encontrado a la chica correcta.

Me reí, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. —¿Nunca soñaste que sólo no habías encontrado al _chico_ correcto, uh?

Se sonrojó de nuevo y su mandíbula se movió por un minuto pero nada salió.

Sabía lo que moría por preguntarme y no sabía cómo. Pensé en ello un instante, tratando de figurarme cómo ponerlo en palabras.

—Escucha —hablé y mi tono de voz cambió—. No estoy seguro si creo en ser gay o heterosexual… Creo que cuando encuentras a esa… _persona_ con la que estás destinado a estar, no importa el envase en el que esté. —Fruncí el ceño y miré a la nada por un minuto, tratando de seguir hablando—. No pensaba que era…. quiero decir, siempre _creí_ que me gustaban las chicas hasta…

Volví a ver a Quatre y lo encontré sonriéndome como un demente, teniendo esta emergente sensación de horror de que había dicho demasiado.

—De cierto modo, tú también brillas —me dijo en la más baja de las voces y luego su sonrisa se desvaneció—. O… solías…antes. —Guardó silencio y volvió a verme con la mirada más triste en sus ojos.

No me sonrojé sino que me puse blanco como un papel. Estoy seguro porque Quatre pareció asustado y agarró mi brazo.

—¿Duo? —susurró lleno de preocupación.

—¿Na… nadie más lo sabe? —me costó trabajo hacer que mi voz se escuchara.

Quatre negó con la cabeza de forma empática y volví a respirar.

—Él me mataría y esparciría las partes de mi cuerpo desde aquí al anillo de asteroides —le advertí y logré arrancarle una pequeña, triste sonrisa.

—Solía pensar… —comenzó y luego se detuvo, mirándome con esos grandes ojos azules—. Pero entonces comenzó a ser tan… desgraciado contigo.

Se sonrojó ante el uso de esa palabra y yo me reí de él. Meneé la cabeza.

—No… no hay absolutamente nada para mí en el corazón de ese hombre que no sea puro odio. No hay duda alguna. —Su fisonomía se desmoronó y por un segundo pensé que iba a llorar. Lo miré como estúpido—. ¿Qat? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ver la forma en la que te trata… Estoy tan asustado de que Trowa pueda reaccionar de esa manera si llega a darse cuenta…

Lucía tan vulnerable usando la sombra de mi propio dolor en su rostro, que lo acerqué a mí y dejé que reposara su cabeza en mi hombro, frotando su espalda con mi mano.

—Trowa no es así —le dije firmemente—, no puedo decirte si estaría interesado o no, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca actuaría… de _esa_ forma.

Asintió contra mi hombro. —Tampoco lo creo… pero…

—Sólo porque mi corazón fue tan idiota como para decidir flecharse con el Sr. Helado, no significa que tú debas tener miedo —susurré, bastante asustado de que no mantuviésemos nuestras voces lo suficientemente bajas.

Quatre se enderezó y me miró.

—No sé cómo lo soportas —suspiró—. Me mataría si Trowa me tratase de la forma en que Heero lo hace contigo.

Le sonreí, sacando a relucir mi careta de valiente al exterior. —Estoy comenzando a tomar los "baka" que me dice como una expresión de cariño.

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada tras su mano y de esa forma, puse fin a esa conversación. Quatre se puso serio.

—Duo… me alegra mucho que hayamos hablado, realmente ayudó.

Le sonreí amablemente. —Sí ayudó, ¿no es así? —Estuve de acuerdo.

Fui a buscar mi bolso de donde lo había escondido en el baño. El suéter que usaba era lo más abrigador que tenía, me lo saqué e hice que se lo pusiera.

—Pero Duo… —objetó, luciendo culpable.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilicé y encontré otra camisa, una de denim no tan cálida pero al menos de manga larga—. Estoy más acostumbrado al frío. No me molesta de la misma forma que a ti.

Tomó el suéter y unos pantalones gruesos y finalmente regresó a su habitación. Cómo lo esperaba, asumió que regresaría al otro cuarto con Heero. Esperé a estar seguro de que estaría en su habitación el resto de la noche y luego me acomodé en el sofá, usando mi bolso como almohada.

Sobrevivir una cena sin ser insultado no era suficiente para hacerme lo bastante valiente para intentar ir hacia esa puerta cerrada. No soy del tipo suicida. Pero por la mañana deseé siquiera haber pensado en llevar una manta. Me estaba congelando.

Soy un madrugador; viejos hábitos de la calle, por lo que antes de que Quatre se levantara, tenía mi bolso escondido para no dejar señales de dónde pasé la noche.

Fui a echar un vistazo a la cocina, encontré unas papas y carne sobrante que Heero no usó en el estofado e hice el desayuno con ese picadillo.

Quatre apareció primero, usando mi ropa y bostezando, sentándose en la mesa mientras yo terminaba de cocinar.

Heero no llegó hasta justo antes que yo estuviese listo para servir en la mesa; estaba seguro que me evitaba. Miró a Quatre y luego a mí, frunciendo la mirada levemente antes de sentarse. A veces me cansaba el tratar de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Usaba sus jeans y una polera. Me mordí un poco el labio antes de juntar el valor para ofrecerle de nuevo una de mis camisetas.

—Heero… tengo algunas camisetas de manga larga por si quieres sacar…

—Dije que estaba bien —respondió terminantemente y yo me hice hacia atrás con un encogimiento mental de hombros. Al diablo con él.

Quatre lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de regañarlo. Hice contacto visual y le di una de advertencia. Todo lo que necesitaba era que Quatre comenzara a sermonear a Heero. Acabaría siendo asesinado en mi intento de salvarle el trasero a Quatre.

Terminé de servir el desayuno y dirigí la conversación a la misión. Ese siempre era un tema seguro con Heero Yuy.

Comimos y pasamos la siguiente hora viendo los objetivos de la misión y la poca información que teníamos disponible. No teníamos mucho para seguir: un reporte de un espía que teníamos en Oz de que algo encubierto estaba sucediendo aquí. La proverbial aguja en un pajar.

—Bien, no encontraremos nada estando sentados aquí —me aventuré al fin.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Quatre—. Debemos salir donde podamos hacer contactos… conocer gente.

La posibilidad de que él estuviese rondando solo por este vecindario, hizo que se me congelara la sangre en mis venas. Olvidé la misión por unos minutos y me volví hacia él.

—Escucha, Qat —inicié, buscando la forma de no herir sus sentimientos—, he querido hablarte sobre eso… —Giró y me miró con un extraño ceño—. Este no es… el tipo de lugar al que acostumbramos a estar. —No quise hablar sólo de él, usando el "_tú_"—. La mayoría de las personas con la que nos rodearemos aquí, son… traficante de drogas, prostitutas y de ese estilo.

No estoy seguro quién de nosotros dos enrojecía más.

—Necesitas ser bastante cuidadoso aquí. —Bajé la mirada a mis manos, me sentí mal, como si estuviese afirmando que no podría ingeniárselas pero no sabía de qué otra forma decirlo—. No deberías salir sin uno de nosotros…

Entonces, miré a Heero. Lo miré _realmente, _con mi cabeza puesta en modalidad "calle".

—Oh, santo Dios… _ambos_ van a estar muy fuera de lugar —lo solté antes de tener la oportunidad de cerrar la boca.

Heero pareció molesto. Quatre lucía confuso.

—Duo… no entiendo —pronunció Quatre

Heero no dijo nada. Me levanté y fui a ojear por la ventana, dándoles la espalda y pretendiendo no hablarle a nadie en particular.

—Miren —dije en un pesado suspiro—. Crecí en lugares como… estos. Sé de lo que hablo. No hay nada fuera de esta puerta más que depredadores y presas. Eres una amenaza o estás en peligro. Y si eres visto como una gran amenaza, entonces estás en otra clase de peligro.

Volteé y miré duramente el rostro impávido de Heero.

—_Tú _eres un depredador, luces como un maldito policía encubierto. —Viré hacia Quatre—. Tú eres una presa, Luces como un blanco fácil. —Demonios, ahora ambos estaban molestos—. Lo siento… No sé de qué otra forma explicarlo. Atraeremos toda clase de atención cuando salgamos.

Hubo un prolongado silencio y fue Heero quien me sorprendió al romperlo.

—¿Qué eres tú?

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza con este capitulo. Aveces es inevitable demorarse un poco más _

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes! Pronto las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más interesantes hehehe

Saludos!


	5. Evasiones 2

**Evasiones (parte 2)**

Lo miré, perplejo por la pregunta. —Presa con ventaja —dije antes de tener la oportunidad de pensarlo—. No soy una amenaza pero entiendo las reglas de la selva.

Heero sólo se sentó, mirándome. No era necesariamente una mirada irritada pero me hizo sentir que era despojado hasta los huesos para ser pesado y medido.

—Entonces tú deberías ser quien salga —dijo y yo continué parpadeando.

No sabía si sonreír o fruncir el ceño. Parte de mí estaba flotando en un pie sobre el suelo ante la mera idea de que él posiblemente pudiese, _quizá_, confiar en mí acerca de lo que estaba hablando. Mientras, la otra parte se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho.

—¡Heero! —espetó Quatre—. Si es tan peligroso allá afuera, no deberías mandarlo solo.

—Él es... el experto aquí —dijo con suavidad. Por un segundo, estuve tan ocupado tratando de decidir si aquel era un comentario despectivo, que me perdí parte de lo Quatre dijo a continuación.

—¡… maldición! Estás dejando que tus sentimientos personales contra Duo… — Quatre debía encontrarse bastante enojado si estaba maldiciendo.

—¡Qat! —lo detuve tajantemente por miedo a lo que podría decir. Cuando tuve su atención, bajé la voz—. Lo siento —me disculpé—. No trato de señalar algo en contra de tus habilidades. Si fuésemos a una junta política importante o tratásemos con negociaciones, serías el hombre clave. Pero… esto es diferente. Está afuera de tu rango de experiencia, eso es todo.

Lo reflexionó, mirándome enojado, y finalmente dijo: —No creo que sea seguro para ti que salgas por tu cuenta.

—En realidad, llamaré menos la atención si voy a solas —le aseguré.

Volteó sus ojos azul claro hacia Heero de nuevo, dejándome aliviado de no tenerlos encima.

—Quiero dejar en claro que estoy en contra de esto —declaró—. ¿Y qué se supone que haremos nosotros? ¿Sentarnos mientras Duo hace todo el trabajo?

—Planeo hacer un trabajo de reconocimiento cuando anochezca, cuando la probabilidad de encontrarse con…

Me reí. No quise hacerlo y que me maldigan si otra vez no tuve ambos pares de ojos encima de mí.

—Uhmmm… Heero. —Agaché la cabeza—. Cuando oscurece es cuando las cosas comienzan a ocurrir en un vecindario como este. Será mejor que esperes hasta las tres o cuatro de la madrugada.

Obtuve un ligero levantamiento de ceja y un gruñido, lo cual tomé como una aceptación de la información.

Levantándome, decidí terminar con la conversación. —Veré si puedo armar un atuendo adecuado —anuncié y fui a buscar mi bolso.

No había apuro. Todavía no tenía sentido salir, aunque supuse que mientras esperaba a que la vida callejera despertase, podría ubicar algún lugar en donde buscarles prendas más abrigadoras.

Saqué mi ropa y le eché un vistazo, decidiéndome quién sería; Max no era el adecuado para esta clase de situación. Suponía que terminaría siendo Dodger, el estafador o Helio, el prostituto. Esperaba ser Dodger; _no_ me agrada Helio. Al final, concluí que no tenía la vestimenta correcta para ninguno de los dos. Miré el reloj, casi las diez. Probablemente sería capaz de encontrar algún sitio para comprar ropa y reconocer un poco los alrededores antes de que hubiese más movimiento. Revisé en mis reservas y conté suficiente dinero para comprar lo que necesitaba más algunos extras.

—¿Qué haces? —escuché a Heero decir detrás de mí, y volteé para toparme con ambos mirándome con curiosidad. Bueno, Quatre mirando curioso; Heero sólo miraba.

—Necesitamos algunas cosas —respondí, metiendo el dinero en mi bolsillo delantero—. Saldré.

—Duo —Quatre vino hacia mí con algo en su mano—, Heero y yo discutimos sobre tu salida. Aún no estoy feliz con esto y decidimos que al menos deberías usar un micrófono.

Me enderecé y miré lo que sostenía. —¿Tienes equipo de vigilancia?

—Algo —admitió Heero y tuve que contenerme para preguntarle qué más nos escondía.

Observé el pequeño objeto una vez que Quatre me lo entregó. Era un transmisor, así que no podrían hablar conmigo. De hecho, era bastante rudimentario, y supe que tenía un alcance cercano a una milla.

Le sonreí a Heero. —Estoy impresionado. —Por supuesto, no obtuve más que un gruñido de regreso.

Reflexioné, sopesando la posibilidad de ser atrapado con esto contra el estrés que todo el asunto parecía ejercer sobre Quatre.

—De acuerdo —accedí, quitándome la camisa. Saqué mi kit de reparación, procediendo a descoser la costura del cuello. Inserté con cuidado el pequeño transmisor y volví a coserlo—. Listo. —Levanté una ceja hacia Quatre mientras volvía a colocarme la camisa—. ¿Feliz?

—No realmente —refunfuñó—, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme. —Luego, giró hacia Heero—. Pruébalo —dijo con sequedad.

Sin palabra alguna, Heero fue a su habitación y le di un momento antes de comenzar a entonar "Probando… probando… probando" como uno de esos robots monótonos.

Regresó un minuto después con un movimiento de cabeza y me detuve. En un repentino pensamiento, me volví hacia Quatre.

—Ahora, escucha. Hay muchas conversaciones en la calle que suenan… serias, pero que no lo son. La gente presiona, la gente prueba. No entrarás en pánico a menos… —pensé sobre eso un instante—, a menos que comience a hablar en japonés. ¿Entendido?

Asintió y, de algún modo, lució más alterado que antes. Eso era lo que habría hecho que afuera se lo devoraran vivo: lo que sentía estaba escrito por todo su rostro en letras gigantes y brillantes.

—Te enseñaré a jugar póker —murmuré y agarré mi chaqueta para salir.

Los dedos de Quatre rozaron mi brazo. —Ten cuidado —murmuró.

—Quédate tranquilo —le dije—. Regresaré.

Luego, ya estaba en la calle, ajustando el cuello de mi chaqueta contra el viento. Maldición, cómo odiaba el frío.

La casa al este de la nuestra estaba vallada pero se notaba que alguien salía y entraba de ella.

—Al parecer, tenemos unos ilegales viviendo en la casa de al lado —dije deambulando y dejando que mis ojos escaneasen todo. Bien podría entregarles algo de información mientras estaba aquí— Deja de tener miradas asesinas, Heero —reí entre dientes—, mucha gente de la calle se habla a sí misma… no es la gran cosa. Mantente alejado de la tercera casa hacia abajo de nuestro lado de la calle —advertí, pensando en el plan de Heero de salir al anochecer—. Luce como si criaran pitbulls. Pasas por ese patio trasero y no regresarás con todas las partes de tu cuerpo.

Estoy seguro de que podían oír los salvajes ladridos de fondo. Me estremecí; ya antes había visto peleas de perros.

—Pequeñas y horribles piezas de trabajo —balbuceé para mis adentros—. Denme un lindo golden retriever o un pastor alemán cualquier día.

Guardé silencio mientras continuaba mi camino; Dios, habían pasado años. Encorvé los hombros y puse las manos en mis bolsillos, tratando de dejar de caminar como un soldado. Mézclate, Maxwell; me regañé. Deja de dar zancadas. Después de unos minutos recordé sacar mis manos de vez en cuando y limpiarme la nariz. Inofensivo… piensa inofensivo.

—He estado con ustedes demasiado tiempo… —susurré, pensando en Quatre que estaría en la casa doblado en dos sobre el auricular—. Esto es más difícil de lo que recuerdo.

Busqué en mi memoria, poniendo una imagen mental del tipo de persona que pretendía ser. Rememoré al sujeto tan claro como el agua: Ganor… su nombre había sido Ganor. Todos lo llamaban Tullido porque tenía un paso que era casi una cojera. Podía oír su voz en mi cabeza. Para la siguiente media cuadra había dominado la imitación de su caminar.

—Así está mejor —mascullé, practicando el habla—. No me digas Tullido en mi jodida cara, mi nombre es Ganor. G.A.N.O.R. —entoné, justo en la forma en la que él solía hacerlo. Siempre pensé que probablemente esa era la única palabra que sabía deletrear.

Ganor habría caminado y actuado como si fuese el dueño de la maldita cuadra pero como todos sabían que era un don nadie, le prestaban poca atención. La mayoría creía que estaba chiflado.

—Esto es extraño —dije a nadie en particular—. La vieja casa gris con el viejo pórtico ha conseguido una nueva gran puerta delantera.

Continué de ese modo, haciendo de Ganor mientras me dirigía hacia el distrito comercial. Murmurando y farfullando para mí mismo y verbalizando cosas que destacaban en mi mente como algo raro, como el auto que lucía demasiado bonito para la casa en donde estaba estacionado y a la única persona que vi en movimiento tan temprano ese día.

Las casas dieron paso a apartamentos a pocas cuadras y empecé a pasar por negocios y bares. Algunos de ellos, enrejados; unos cuantos, abiertos. Me tomó cinco cuadras de caminata antes de encontrar por fin una tienda de ropa de segunda mano.

Entré, resoplando y frotando mi nariz que se encontraba algo húmeda por el frío.

La empleada levantó la vista sólo lo suficiente como para dirigirme una mirada apreciativa, sin darme verdadero interés y regresó a su revista Playgirl. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar dónde se hallaba lo mejor y comencé a indagar, buscando lo suficiente como para armar un conjunto "nocturno". Decidí que haría mejor como Helio, por mucho que no lo deseara, porque no había visto muchos lugares en los que Dodger pudiera emplear su especialidad de timador en juegos de billar.

Tomé un par de suéteres y una chaqueta extra ya que no creía que Quatre tuviese una, y regresé para apoyarme en el mostrador.

La empleada levantó una ceja y me miró.

—Esta chaqueta tiene un agujero —me quejé y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es por eso que esta es una tienda de segunda mano, cariño. Supéralo.

—No pagaré el precio completo por una chaqueta que tiene un agujero.

Ella regresó a su revista. —Entonces déjala, bombón.

—Oh, vamos —me quejé un poco más, frotándome la nariz de nuevo. Noté cómo sus ojos seguían mis movimientos y dejé que mi mano temblara al volverla a poner en mi bolsillo—. No tengo mucho… y debo ahorrar algo…

Ahora tenía su completa atención y toda su actitud cambió. El dinero que hacía en la ropa, iba para alguien más. El dinero que hacía vendiendo otras "cosas bajo el mesón", era todo suyo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? Luces algo desgastado. —La simpatía en su voz me dejó sin duda de ello.

Agaché la cabeza, ladeándola de la forma en la que recordaba al real Ganor hacerlo. —Necesito la ropa y ando corto de dinero…

—Bueno… —Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos y forcé un escalofrío—. Quizá podamos hablar del precio si estás interesado en comprar algo más.

Le dí una mirada ansiosa, llegando al verdadero negocio. Era cuidadosa en no mencionar nada por su nombre pero una pequeña bolsa apareció en el mesón junto a mi pila de la verdadera mercancía. Obtuve un trato _mucho_ más beneficioso por la ropa.

Dejé la tienda con un par de bolsas plásticas llenas de ropa que tendría que ser lavada y algo más escondido en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Suspiré aliviado al avanzar unas cuantas cuadras.

—Jesucristo —dije, olvidando por un segundo que probablemente Heero estaba ahí junto a Quatre—. Esto está trayendo de regreso una carretilla llena de recuerdos que tan pronto como pudiera, olvidaría.

Usé una ruta de regreso diferente a propósito, continuando mi letanía de observaciones a medida que avanzaba.

—Hay algo extraño aquí en la Quinta calle. Hay un edificio que luce bastante nuevo. Algo no anda bien… casi parece que alguien hubiera tratado de _hacerlo_ lucir viejo.

Era pasado mediodía y ya se veían más personas. Me desvié de la ruta que intenté tomar en primera instancia ya que vi un pequeño grupo de muchachos merodeando la esquina de una calle. "Muchachos" y "merodear" generalmente significa "aburrido". No estaban lo suficientemente aburridos como para bajar dos cuadras y seguirme.

Me puse ansioso estando cerca de mi objetivo y me encontré hablándole divagaciones a Quatre a la vez que me hacía paso entre los obstáculos, sorprendido de la rapidez con la que los viejos instintos regresaban.

—Vieja sabiduría callejera, Qat. Nunca vayas donde no haya al menos tres salidas —me impulsé en decir mientras contemplaba brevemente y rechazaba ir por un callejón para acortar la ruta.

Llegué a la esquina justo dos cuadras más arriba de la casa y tuve que decidir entre bajar por el lado norte o sur de la calle. Al norte, el dueño de la casa de pitbulls estaba afuera en su patio y tendría que pasar frente a él. Lucía como un bastardo malhumorado y no hacía nada pero tenía a uno de sus perros con él. En el lado sur, había un par de coloridos punks jóvenes sentados en el capó de un auto, pasándose un porro de un lado a otro y riendo a carcajadas.

—Genial —murmuré—, entre la espada y la pared. De acuerdo… decidamos basándome en las reglas que me impusieron de niño y que nunca me han fallado antes. Regla numero dos, Qat… los callados son los que te ocasionarán más problemas.

Por eso, me mantuve en el lado sur y sólo tuve que soportar gritos y silbidos de dos chicos que estaban bastante drogados como para querer levantar sus traseros y causarme alguna molestia.

Llegué a la entrada del refugio con una terrible picazón en la zona entre los omóplatos y tuve que contenerme para no correr.

Había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de las calles y había olvidado la tensión constante. Sabía que tendría problemas para dormir esa noche con los monstruos de mi niñez acechándome en la oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato frente a mi rostro antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de alcanzarla y Quatre me empujó rápidamente al interior, lanzándose contra mí para hacerme preguntas. Me reí de él, ya un poco de la tensión se desvanecía ahora que no estaba encubierto.

—Permite que vaya a dejar remojando esta ropa a la bañera y luego nos sentaremos a hablar.

Quatre me vio con el ceño lleno de confusión. —Pero Duo… acabas de comprarla…

—Y probablemente están llenas de parásitos viniendo de un lugar como ese —interrumpí. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante. Pasé a Heero en el corredor y le sonreí, aún sintiéndome algo eufórico por la adrenalina.

—Si tienes un mapa del área, puedo marcar algunos lugares que probablemente debamos revisar.

—Reúnete con nosotros en la cocina —dijo y mi sonrisa creció. ¡A su frase no la había acompañado una mirada irritada!

Abrí la llave de agua caliente en la bañera y vertí una gran cantidad del limpiador más fuerte que pude hallar. Para cuando llegué a la cocina, había dejado atrás por completo a Ganor y fui capaz de sentarme con ellos como Duo.

Cuando Heero abrió el mapa, pude ver que ya había marcado el lugar de los perros, y para ser sinceros, me sorprendió bastante que hubiese considerado mis observaciones lo suficiente como para marcarlas. Hablé sobre lo que me había provocado interés y lo señalicé en el mapa. Heero me hizo un par de preguntas y me odié por la cálida sensación que su atención me producía.

Heero decidió que investigaría la casa con la puerta nueva y el edificio de la Quinta calle, posiblemente esa misma noche.

Terminamos nuestra charla sobre tácticas. Quatre saltó sobre mí. —¿Qué sucedía en la tienda de ropa? ¿Por qué la vendedora cambió repentinamente la forma en la que te hablaba?

Reí suavemente.

—Acabas de escuchar un tráfico de drogas por primera vez, Qat.

—Pero… —farfulló y reí un poco más, explicándole que era más difícil hacer una acusación si el vendedor nunca hacía una oferta verbal. Le mostré la bolsa y me maravillé de nuevo de cuán sabio e ingenuo podía ser al mismo tiempo.

Noté un ligero aire helado y giré hacia Heero, quien me veía de manera bastante extraña.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? —preguntó en una voz que no había escuchado antes y tuve problemas al decidir qué tono era ese.

—Depende —le dije con tedio—. Si debo salir como Dodger… intentaré venderlo como parte de mi disfraz. Si tengo que ser Ganor otra vez, no lo permita Dios, probablemente lo lleve como un accesorio. De otro modo, se irá por el escusado.

Hubo un sutil cambio en su expresión pero casi siempre estaba fuera de mi alcance el poder descifrarlo.

Quatre estaba confundido de nuevo. —¿Dodger? ¿Ganor? Duo… no entiendo.

—Mis personajes —le dije—, identidades falsas.

—¿Ya las tienes hechas? —Lucía un poco incrédulo.

—Facilita sacarlas de mi sombrero cuando necesito ser alguien más en algún apuro —le expliqué y él se limitó a asentir.

—¿Quién serás esta noche? —preguntó.

Bajé mi cabeza, frotándome la nuca, un poco avergonzado. —Desafortunadamente, luego de observar… Creo que tendré que ser Helio.

—¿Helio? —cuestionó Heero con el cejo fruncido.

—Uhmmm… si. Heliotrope… Helio. Es un… prostituto.

Mi respuesta produjo un sonido de sorpresa en Quatre, quien se tiñó de un rojo brillante. Heero de nuevo tenía aquella expresión indescifrable y yo suspiré. Tenía el presentimiento de que comenzaba a darle algunos escalofríos.

Ignoré lo que no podía comprender y me concentré en Quatre.

—Descuida… no tengo planes de tomar… clientes. Sólo me da la oportunidad de hablar con varias personas mientras me mezclo.

—Pero —y su color escaló a un tono de rojo más intenso—, ¿no arruinará tu disfraz si…? Quiero decir, qué sucede si alguien…

Me eché a reír con fuerza. —No tienes más que fijar un precio que sea ridículo y los envías por donde vinieron. —No pareció convencido por lo que puse mi mano sobre la suya—. No te preocupes demasiado. Allá afuera está lleno de peces para elegir… No hay razón para fijarse en una pequeña y escuálida rata callejera.

Quatre me miró y su boca se abrió. —¿Estás bromeando? Duo, tú eres… —Pero la cerró. No estuve seguro de qué iba a decir pero estaba rojo otra vez, no volviendo a terminar la frase.

Decidí que ya había tenido suficiente con la sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

—Voy a enjuagar la ropa. —Y dejé la habitación.

Enjuagué la ropa nueva todo lo que pude y tengo la certeza de que vi cosas muertas flotando hacia el desagüe. Las estrujé lo que más pude y las saqué para que se secaran. Con suerte, estarían listas para la noche.

Cuando regresé, Heero estaba en el sofá trabajando en su portátil y Quatre hacía el almuerzo.

Omití a Heero y fui a la cocina para hablar con Quatre. No tenía sentido arriesgar mi suerte con el Sr. Misión. Si no era cuidadoso, bajaría la guardia y cruzaría cualquiera fuese la línea que sólo él podía vislumbrar.

Quatre estaba preparando sopa y sándwiches y en general, paseándose alrededor del horno para calentarse, creo. Continuaba dirigiéndome miradas hasta que finalmente exhalé exasperado.

—Escucha, Qat… si hay algo que quieras preguntarme, hazlo.

Se ruborizó y agachó su cabeza. —Es que no entiendo… algunas cosas, supongo —murmuró.

Me contuve de decirle que exactamente era esa la razón por la que no quería que saliera, pero en vez de eso pregunté "¿Qué cosas?", esperando que pudiese aprender a ser un poco más abierto.

—Cómo supo esa mujer… —Se detuvo, buscando las palabras a tiempo que lentamente revolvía la sopa.

Cerré mis ojos por un segundo, regresando a la mente de Ganor. Me levanté de la silla y atravesé el lugar hacia donde él se encontraba, haciendo la caminata, imitando los temblores, esnifando, y toda la actitud.

—Porque… esa mujer… ella es una pro-fe-sio-nal. Conoce su trabajo… conoce los signos.

Quatre casi golpea la sartén cuando giró a ver al extraño que en apariencia estaba junto a él.

—¡_Maldición_, Duo!

Me reí de un modo desagradable, al estilo de Ganor, cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrí, era Dodger.

Dodger es un vándalo, áspero y peligroso. Es todo segundas intenciones y actitud. Me enderecé, levantando la cabeza y los codos. Me veía más grande cuando hacía de Dodger; te paras derecho y alto, y sólo te imaginas ocupando más espacio del que realmente usas. Continué hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede, lindo pajarito? —dije pausadamente, mis ojos recorriéndolo del modo en que Quatre hubiese sido observado si saliera a las calles. Llegué a su espacio y él cedió terreno con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lo empujé hasta que hizo un sonido ahogado. —¿Duo? —Escuché inseguridad en su voz. Realmente lo había asustado. Bien.

Le otorgué una sonrisa al estilo Duo Maxwell y fui a sacar los bowls de sopa del estante. —Dime, Qat.

Él sólo me miró mientras regresaba a poner la mesa.

Heero se encontraba junto a la puerta, observándonos. Tenía esa expresión otra vez, la que podía ser descrita como una total falta de esta. No por primera vez deseé poder leer su mente.

Entonces, Quatre me sorprendió con una pregunta que no estaba preparado para escuchar: —¿Cuál… cuál de todos es el verdadero tú?

—A veces no estoy seguro —escuché que salió de mi boca antes de que pudiese detenerme, incluso si seguía mirando fijamente a Heero, cuya sorpresa cruzó su rostro.

Ouch. Está bien… tal vez había llevado este juego demasiado lejos. Me alejé de ambos y puse la mesa.

El tema cambió después de eso y fui cuidadoso en continuar siendo Duo Maxwell, el piloto Gundam.

Cuando llevé la ropa después de almuerzo, dejé un suéter y la chaqueta en la cama de Quatre. Sintiéndome como un maldito niño pequeño colándose donde no lo llamaban, doblé y puse cuidadosamente el suéter gris que había elegido para Heero al borde de su cama. No tengo ni la más jodida idea por qué continuaba haciendo estos malditos gestos; normalmente, no soy del tipo de persona que juega con serpientes de cascabel por diversión.

Luego, me ocupé de alistar mi "conjunto", tratándome de convencer de sacar a Helio de su caja.

Hay una suposición que la gente tiene de ti cuando saben que creciste no sólo en L2, sino como un huérfano de las calles. Es una conclusión automática de que tuviste que vender tu cuerpo para haber sobrevivido. Nop. Lo siento. No es siempre el caso. Sí, algunos de los chicos lo hicieron, ¿pero quieren saber una desagradable verdad? Los niños que trataban de prostituirse no vivían por mucho. Si sobrevivías el daño físico, probablemente no lo harías con las enfermedades que ibas a contraer del tipo de persona que buscaba tener relaciones con un pre adolescente.

Soy tan virgen como la nieve recién caída. _No _soy inocente. Sé cómo funciona; conozco los trucos y secretos. Tenía que mantenerme tan silencioso como un ratón en mi refugio de cartón con chicas haciéndolo a menos de veinte metros de distancia. Pero pasé esos años sin ser tocado. Solo se encargó de eso; se encargó de todos sus "niños rata". No sé si alguna vez él tuvo que llegar así de lejos, a veces me lo preguntaba ya que era bastante vehemente respecto al tema. Ninguno de los niños en su pandilla _nunca _lo pensó. Se aseguró bastante de que entendiéramos cómo eso nos llevaría a la muerte.

Helio está basado en una chica llamada Azure. Tomó su seudónimo en el oficio por el color de sus ojos. Tenía los más hermosos ojos azules. Sospecho que seré capaz de ver esos ojos cuando haya olvidado cómo lucía el resto de ella. No era uno de nosotros, era mayor… probablemente de quince o dieciséis. Se veía tan vieja y sabia como un antiguo Oráculo y era… una persona desagradable a quien evitaba tanto como podía; me hacía sentir incómodo. A veces, cuando la pillabas de buen humor, podías vislumbrar a la persona que pudo haber sido. Y eso me carcomía.

Sinceramente, no me gusta Helio. Supongo que a veces me recuerda cuán cerca estuve de _ser _Helio.

Quatre se sentó y me miró por un rato cuando me dedicaba a hacer agujeros en el dénim. Estaba mordiéndose el labio y absteniéndose, gracias a Dios, a hacer más preguntas.

Heero trabajaba con su portátil, haciendo búsquedas del edificio de la Quinta calle sin resultados, lo que sirvió para aumentar nuestro interés sobre el lugar.

Como no hubo más aplazamientos, fui al baño para cambiarme. Se estaba volviendo tarde y la vida nocturna comenzaría a agitarse.

Comencé el disfraz con un spandex negro. Guarden silencio, está bien; no quiero oírlo. Leggings negros y una larga y ajustada camisa de mangas largas; una verdadera malla. Sobre eso, unos jeans desteñidos tan rajados que habían pocas partes sin romper, y para lo cual el spandex negro cubría lo necesario. Una camisa de denim que hacía juego, desabrochada pero atada a la cintura e igualmente rota. Mis botas de combate negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Me solté el cabello, lo cepillé hasta que brillara y me puse dos prendedores a cada lado de la cara para que se atara detrás de la cabeza. Pensé en Relena con una risa sombría.

Me examiné frente al espejo algo choqueado. Mierda. Ya no era el pequeño niño escuálido que recordaba. Había algo de músculo en la imagen que encontré en el espejo.

Mi transmisor había sido cambiado a la camisa que usaba ahora y no había ya manera de evitarlo; era tiempo de irme.

Hice contacto visual con Helio en el espejo y me gruñí a mí mismo. —Maldición, cómo te odio.

En el espejo, Helio se limitó a sonreír, dándome un guiño descarado.

Salí del baño tratando de no sonrojarme y fallando miserablemente cuando me encontré con la mandíbula abierta del rostro de Quatre.

—¡Duo! —dijo boquiabierto—. ¡No puedes salir luciendo así!

Reí hasta que las lágrimas amenazaron con rodar por mi cara. —Qat… ese es el punto.

Heero salió de su habitación y pude sentir su mirada. No tuve el valor para voltear y ver qué expresión cargaba; tenía el presentimiento de que sería esa misma gélida otra vez.

—¿Heero? —Quatre explotó, mirando a nuestro compañero para buscar apoyo y no encontrando nada.

—¿Utilizarás el mismo código en japonés si tienes problemas? —preguntó y la mirada que obtuvo de Quatre fue mordaz.

—Sí —le dije sin girar, y Quatre se enfadó tanto que se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

Finalmente, volteé hacia el recibidor donde Heero se encontraba y lo hallé mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, evaluativamente. De alguna manera, eso me irritó. O avergonzó, no estoy seguro de qué, pero una pequeña parte de Helio se asomó y entonces levanté los brazos, dando una vuelta para exponer la mercancía.

—¿Paso la inspección? —ronroneé y me dio gusto verlo sonrojarse y darse media vuelta.

Luché con cosas que decir. Sabía que si me metía en problemas serios, estaría por mi propia cuenta. No había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer por mí. Quería una garantía de que no harían algo estúpido tratando de zafarme. Pero entonces recordé con quién estaba, dándome cuenta de cuán idiota era esa noción. Murmuré. —Tómalo con calma con Quatre… él sólo… está fuera de su elemento aquí y eso hace que se sienta impotente. Está en su naturaleza el preocuparse.

Me fui antes de que Heero tuviese una oportunidad de arrancarme la cabeza.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	6. Evasiones 3

_Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza pero finalmente la tercera parte está aquí. Resultó ser un capitulo más largo que los anteriores y salieron más dudas con respecto a términos y modismos. Aveces no siempre depende de mi cuando los capítulos estén listos pero vale la pena la espera para tener un resultado mejor. No se preocupen que ya estoy traduciendo la siguiente parte :)_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! De veras me motiva a seguir con este proyecto. He leído que algunos opinan que este Duo es más "oscuro" del que acostumbramos a ver en la serie/manga. Si, tienen razón y creo que eso hace que la historia se vuelva más atractiva. Estoy convencida de que este personaje tiene un mundo interior mucho más complejo del que nos muestra a simple vista... basta con ver su vida pasada. Quizá esto es lo más cercano a "ese" lado de él que podremos ver._

_Basta de charlas, ya pueden leer tranquilos XD_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**Evasiones (parte 3)**

Salí por la puerta trasera, deslizándome por los patios y pasando desapercibido hasta la calle, y finalmente me di cuenta de qué eran esos extraños sonidos que había estado escuchando desde hacía una hora.

—Parece que nuestro amigo de los pitbulls está realizando una pelea de perros esta noche —murmuré—. Tengan cuidado, habrán varios ebrios desagradables rondando el vecindario por horas.

Luego me callé, dándome cuenta que sólo le hablaba a Heero a menos que Quatre hubiese salido de la habitación luego de que me fui. No podía mantener el mismo tono bromista a menos que sintiera que le hablaba al más amable de mis dos compañeros.

Además, necesitaba sacar a Helio de su caja en mi mente y lograr ponerlo en acción. Reduje la velocidad de mis pasos; necesitaba caminar a un ritmo más tranquilo. Pasos, no zancadas. Ojos al frente y mirando, siempre buscando a clientes potenciales. Mueve el pelo, sonríe… acentúa lo positivo. Dios, cómo odiaba esto.

Me las arreglé para pasar por la casa con las extrañas reparaciones y murmuré a mi cuello: —Aún no hay rastros del objetivo A. No hay señales de actividad.

Para cuando llegué al distrito comercial, Helio ya estaba en su lugar, disfrutando de sí mismo, balanceando sus caderas y sonriendo de lado a lado.

¿Mencioné que no me agrada Helio?

La zona era como un lugar transformado; las rejas habían sido sacadas de todos los lugares que estaban cerrados esa mañana y había personas por _todas partes._

Pasé un bar y obtuve un silbido. A lo que normalmente habría ignorado, ahora como Helio, volteé y le di al tipo una brillante sonrisa, agitando el cabello y dándole un guiño. Estaba allí para hacer contactos y obtener información, después de todo.

El chico no estaba lo suficientemente interesado a pesar de todo y retrocedió cuando obtuvo mi respuesta. Seguí caminando.

Permanecí así por un tiempo. Pude distinguir quiénes eran asiduos por las miradas evaluativas que recibí; había alguien nuevo en su territorio. Tuve un par de proposiciones y usé la táctica del precio alto para alejarlos, y sostuve un par de conversaciones sobre absolutamente nada.

Me tomó una hora antes de que una de las chicas del lugar se pusiera frente a mí; no era más que un pequeño marcado territorial. En este negocio, necesitas un señuelo, algo que te haga resaltar. Para mí… quiero decir, Helio, era el cabello y los ojos. Violeta es un color bastante poco usual.

Para esta chica, también era su pelo. El mío era mejor. El suyo era largo pero no tanto como el mío y de un rojo llameante mientras que el mío es castaño claro.

Usualmente, cuando hago de Helio, lo tengo con mechas pero no había tenido acceso a muchos suministros.

Por un momento me debatí charlar con ella y decidí al menos intentar tener un intercambio amistoso. Fui directo a la yugular y halagué su cabello, haciendo que ella se retocara el pelo. Lamenté mi aburrido color marrón de ratón y elogié un poco el color del suyo. Se arregló un poco más y congeniamos.

Tuve que contenerme de sacudir la cabeza.

No fue tan difícil como parece; realmente no estábamos en ninguna competencia seria de clientes. La clase de tipos que estarían interesados en mí, no se interesarían en ella de cualquier modo, lo que me hacía pensar que sólo se había plantado delante de mí para salir de su aburrimiento.

Logré que me hablara un poco. Las rameras cliché con corazones de oro sí que existen. Usualmente no duran mucho… pero existen.

En una inspección más cercana, me di cuenta de que era un poco mayor de lo que aparentaba a primera vista y jugué con eso, logrando sacar algo de sus instintos maternales, montando un calculado show de estar inquieto.

—Ahora escúchame, cariño— me dijo luego de haber hablado unos cuantos minutos—. Aléjate del 'Perro Rojo'…. Esa gente es mala de plano, les importa un comino dejar marcas.

Si te marcan con una cicatriz en esta línea de trabajo, tu valor en la calle baja. La mayoría de los tipos al menos respetarán el rostro; a algunos les gusta salvaje y a veces se dejarán llevar pero usualmente se mantienen lejos de la cara.

Asentí en entendimiento, aparentando depender de cada palabra, incluso cuando mis ojos observaban la calle en búsqueda de cosas que estuviesen fuera de lugar. Mucho de este trabajo de inspección es puro instinto.

Ella siguió el tema, advirtiéndome alejarme de aquella y tal persona, y me habló de cuáles eran los bares gay, hasta que un auto cruzó y atrapó su anzuelo. La chica se olvidó de mí como si fuese noticia antigua y fue sigilosamente hasta el coche, haciéndole conversación al hombre tras el volante.

Seguí adelante.

Hubo un pequeño altercado luego de eso, de un… caballero que se me acercó desde un bar. Antes de saber qué quería, sus manos se deslizaban a través de las rasgaduras de la parte trasera de mis vaqueros, manoseando mi trasero cubierto de spandex. Como Helio, tuve que sonreír estúpidamente en lugar de romperle su maldito brazo.

Finalmente conseguí liberarme, bromeando. —Sigues más allá y tendré que comenzar a cobrarte, dulzura.

Tratamos el precio y él se molestó un poco conmigo. Pensé que iba a ponerse difícil pero dio marcha atrás, murmurando para sí mismo sobre precios altos.

No pude contener que un tembloroso "mierda" atravesase mis labios luego de que se fue.

Entonces vi algo que hizo que las alarmas en mi cabeza se apagaran. Como dije, mucho de este trabajo es instinto y el tipo que vi abriéndose paso en la calle sacudió mis instintos directamente a mi cabeza. Ese era un depredador… pero de alguna forma, algo iba mal. Como encontrar un tiburón tigre arrastrándose por el Sahara. Bastante peligroso, sin embargo, fuera de lugar. La gente le daba bastante espacio pero tenía muchos ojos siguiendo sus movimientos.

—Bien… esto es interesante —murmuré y me puse en el camino del sujeto.

Estaba cazando, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Sonreí, manteniendo mi lenguaje corporal insinuante pero sin hacer una declaración. Todavía no tenía la certeza de lo que buscaba este tipo y no quería comprometerme a ser una cosa sólo para descubrir que él buscaba algo más.

Él se detuvo y pude ver a la personas a nuestro alrededor dándome por muerto. Mierda. Esperaba que este sujeto no tuviese reputación de violar y matar(1).

Ladeé la cabeza y lo miré de arriba hacia abajo. Sus ropas eran un poco mejor de lo que usualmente esta parte de la ciudad veía pero eran indescriptibles en su defecto. El tipo era enorme, unas buenas seis pulgadas más alto que yo y probablemente el doble de ancho. Bien parecido al estilo de corte rapado, y aquel pensamiento me trajo una idea: militar. Apestaba a eso.

En alguna lejana parte de mi memoria, escuché la voz de Solo diciéndome: —Corre, idiota.

Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran una vez más su impresionante altura e hice contacto visual con una sonrisa. Y vi que me descartó.

Cuando continuó caminando, no sabía si sentirme decepcionado o temerosamente aliviado. Permanecí allí mirando su espalda alejarse, tratando de decidir entre ambos hasta que una voz silenciosa, dijo: —Maldición, cariño; realmente _eres_ nuevo en esto.

Me volví con un sobresalto para encontrarme con mi conocida pelirroja parada a mi lado. Abrí la boca para hablar pero ella no esperó.

—¿No sabes reconocer malos presagios cuando están por atropellar tu trasero?

Miré de reojo a la típica manera de Helio. —Pero lucía tan bien, ¿no es así?

Ella se acercó y me golpeó la nuca.

—¡'Lucir bien' no significa nada! —dijo bruscamente y se alejó, pensando obviamente que era demasiado idiota para seguir hablándome.

Así que comencé a seguir al Sr. Militar sin ser evidente, deteniéndome aquí y allá para responder a silbidos y ofertas pero siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre mi presa.

Buscaba algo con más de sazón. Ignoró completamente a los pocos que se molestaron en acercársele pero siempre buscando activamente a los que lo evitaban de manera clara. Él deseaba al menos la ilusión de un poco de pelea, tener la emoción de la caza y todo eso. Quería un desafío. Y buscaba entre chicos y chicas con igual interés. Lo seguí de cerca por casi una hora, y para cuando el tipo hizo conexión con una chica que lucía lo suficientemente desesperada como para arriesgase, entendí qué era lo que se necesitaría para llamar su atención.

Di la noche por terminada e inicié mi sinuoso camino hacia el refugio. De todos modos, todos empezaban a dispersarse; eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. A pesar de que me estaba cansando, me aseguré de ir por la Quinta Calle y fui premiado con la señal de luces encendidas en nuestro segundo potencial edificio.

—El Objetivo B parece tener un tercer turno —murmuré suavemente, más cuidadoso de hablar conmigo mismo. Los chiflados generalmente deambulaban en las horas del día y se escondían en algún lugar a salvo al anochecer—. Hay luces —les observé a mis oyentes silenciosos—, pero sólo en los niveles más bajos. Tampoco hay vehículos… Esto es cada vez más y más curioso.

Jugué fugaz con la idea de ir a darle un vistazo más de cerca pero decidí que no era lo que Heero me había asignado y podía enojarle si sobrepasaba sus instrucciones por la sencilla razón de 'estar en el vecindario'.

Aquí afuera, lejos del relativo, semi-seguro 'distrito comercial', sentí como si estuviera arrastrándome por un campo minado. Estaba tenso como una cuerda y saltando a cada pequeña sombra. Me encontraba a un par de cuadras del refugio y necesitaba decidir qué ruta tomar.

—Sin duda desearía que me dijeran cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la maldita pelea de perros —murmuré, pensando en cuán más rápido sería el ir directo por nuestra calle. Si rodeaba esa área, iba a añadirle cuatro o cinco cuadras a mi camino. Opté por el método directo y aceleré un poco el paso.

Las peleas de perros obviamente no habían terminado hacía mucho y dos cuadras antes de 'casa', un ebrio amante de los perros, bastante grande y borracho, de pronto se asomó en mi camino. Por su actitud, estaba dispuesto a afirmar que el perro por el que había apostado, perdió.

Me detuve e incliné la cabeza, mirándolo y preparando algún comentario frívolo pero este sujeto estaba tan ebrio que no hubo preliminares y no hizo más que agarrarme.

—Maldita sea —susurré y me moví fuera de su alcance.

Él continuaba yendo hacia mí, forzándome a dejarlo de lado o atacarlo. Borracho como estaba, probablemente no hubiese sentido ningún golpe que le hubiese dado, por lo que decidí eludirlo… derecho a los brazos de su compañero que había estado escondido en los arbustos.

Entonces me di cuenta que el primero no estaba tan ebrio como aparentaba. Bien, ¿acaso esto no apestaba? No podía creer no haber visto al segundo tipo.

No estaban jugando conmigo. El tipo que me tenía por los brazos estaba retorciendo tan fuerte que por un segundo pensé que me había roto algo. Hubo un momento de dolor quemante en mis hombros cuando los ligamentos se estiraron al límite. El hombre del comienzo vino y me golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y cuando el aliento se me escapó, el tipo de los arbustos me dejó caer.

Había sacado el cuchillo de mi manga en el momento en que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero lo mantuve escondido contra mi cuerpo mientras inhalaba aire y trataba de orientarme. Cuando estaban levantándome por la parte trasera de la chaqueta, introduje el cuchillo al juego.

—Atrás, idiota —zumbé, y tenía la navaja en su garganta antes de que él supiera que estaba ahí.

—¡Mierda! —el tipo de los perros gritó y me soltó de la chaqueta.

Nos mantuvimos mirándonos el uno al otro por otro minuto.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? —gruñí y el tipo de los arbustos, quien no tenía un navaja bajo _su_ barbilla, estaba más que feliz de hablar conmigo.

—¡Jodida pequeña puta! —bufó y entonces lo reconocí de pronto como el tipo de antes que me había agarrado el trasero.

—Vaya, ¿acaso esta no es una agradable coincidencia? —arrastré las palabras y me moví para tenerlos a ambos del mismo lado.

—Te crees tan jodidamente atractivo… —decía el tipo de los arbustos y lo detuve al puro estilo Helio.

—Oh, dulzura… Yo _soy_ jodidamente guapo, así como costoso y lo valgo. Pero los tipos como tú nunca lo sabrán. —Mi voz escurría en profundo desprecio.

Pude darme cuenta que el sujeto de los perros sólo se había involucrado por estar aburrido y algún deseo mal dirigido por un poco de emoción. Estaba arrepintiéndose de su elección y lo empujé lo suficientemente lejos como para tumbarlo en el suelo, volviendo mi atención al problema real.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunté con voz fría, dejando que el cuchillo serpenteara mientras le hacía señas con mi mano libre.

—¿Qué? —espetó y juro por Dios que por un segundo, el tipo realmente pensó que aún podría tenerme.

—Definitivamente _no _estoy hablando en japonés —dije ásperamente, entregando otro mensaje a mis compañeros que aguardaban al mismo tiempo.

Reflexionó sobre eso, mirándome a mí, mirando al cuchillo. Escuché al tipo de los perros levantarse y alejarse rápidamente.

—No soy fácil —dije, esperando apresurar su decisión—, no soy barato. Y estoy jodidamente seguro de que _no_ soy fácil de convencer.

Sus ojos seguían la navaja en mi mano y debió haber decidido finalmente que sabía cómo usarla, ya que sus manos se levantaron y retrocedió. Nos rodeamos mutuamente y él dejó que siguiera mi camino y yo dejé que él siguiera el suyo.

—Tomaré el camino largo de regreso —suspiré al cuello de la camisa cuando estuve satisfecho con la vista del tipo en dirección al distrito comercial. No podía correr el riesgo de guiar a alguien más hacia el resto, así que pasé por la casa sin siquiera mirarla.

No estaba seguro si el tipo de los arbustos me había seguido sin que me diera cuenta o si me encuentro con él sólo fue una coincidencia. Me tomé otra condenada hora en mi camino, estando completamente seguro de que no me estaban siguiendo antes de hacerme paso a través de los jardines hacia la puerta trasera del refugio.

—Llegando por atrás —dije susurrando para tener la certeza de que no me volaran la cabeza con un disparo y, nuevamente, la puerta se abrió apenas llegué.

Me sorprendí al encontrarlos a ambos allí; Quatre arrastrándome al interior mientras Heero cerraba y aseguraba la puerta.

—Pensé que saldrías —le solté a Heero antes de tener la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor.

—¡No seas ridículo! —replicó Quatre con sus grandes ojos—. ¡No podía salir contigo en peligro!

Lo miré por unos segundos. —No estoy en ningún… —comencé y obtuve una real mirada asesina de Quatre. Había estado practicando.

—Escuchamos cuando fuiste atacado —dijo Heero terminantemente—. ¿Estás herido?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en qué decir ante su cara de… ¿molesta preocupación? Lo que sea que haya sido.

—Te golpearon —acusó Quatre—. Lo escuchamos.

—Muchachos, ¿podrían calmarse? —dije—. Me descuidé y fui asaltado. Sólo me dieron un par de puñetazos. Estoy bien.

Hubo un extraño momento de silencio y decidí romperlo en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema.

—Ya no planeas salir, ¿no es así? —pregunté

—Es muy tarde —contestó Heero e hizo parecer como si fuese mi culpa—. Pronto habrá luz.

—Lo... siento. No me di cuenta de que esperabas mi regreso —dije hoscamente.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Heero y Quatre y de pronto me di cuenta de que no había salido a su misión de reconocimiento porque Quatre no lo había dejado. Suspiré pesadamente, imaginándome cómo habrían sido el último par de horas.

—Miren —traté de mantener la voz estable y razonable. —No haremos nada más esta noche. Vamos a dormir un poco. Creo que podría haber dado con algo, podremos discutirlo en la mañana.

Heero gruñó, girando y yendo a su habitación.

—Es el mayor terco hijo de puta… —siseó Quatre.

—¡Qat! —di un grito ahogado, su rostro de pronto se desmoronó y sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor.

—Duo… ¡estaba tan asustado! ¡En serio no te creí sobre cómo era allá afuera! Esas personas son tan…

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y lo mantuve cerca, usando su necesidad de consuelo para responder a mi propia necesidad de algún maldito contacto físico.

—Está bien, hermanito —sonreí donde de todos modos no podía verlo—. Estoy bien. Sólo me sentí sobrepasado por quizá unos… diez segundos.

La broma no resultó del todo pero el pequeño sobrenombre hizo que se encontrara frente a mí nuevamente, sonriéndome, un poco más tranquilo.

—Ve a la cama —le dije gentilmente—. Ha sido una noche larga. Iré a ducharme, _realmente_ siento la necesidad de una ducha.

Asintió, retirándose a su habitación.

Fui al baño y miré a Helio en el espejo por un minuto. —Harás que me maten uno de estos días, Helio —le dije y él se limitó a sonreír.

Me bañé con agua tan caliente como pude soportar y me froté hasta tener la piel roja. Luego fui al sillón a dormir un poco y casi perdí el equilibrio cuando encontré una manta doblada y puesta allí.

Bien, diablos. Tenía que haber sido Heero; Quatre no tenía idea de que dormía aquí. Me enrollé en ella e intenté dejar de sonreír. Y no, no soy tan estúpido. Sabía que no significaba nada. Pero estaba tan anhelante de que él… me odiara un poco menos, que significó el maldito mundo para mí. Especialmente luego de la noche que había tenido.

Rostros y voces nadaron por mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en el Sr. Militar; tratando de saber qué tenía que ver con todo esto. Meditando sobre mis observaciones, pensando en mi estrategia para lograr hacer una conexión con él. Me pregunté si realmente _deseaba_ hacer una conexión con él. El hombre lucía capaz de partirme por la mitad sin ni siquiera derramar una gota de sudor. ¿Qué sucedería si lograba que él me hiciera alguna proposición? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar por la misión?

Recordé la sensación de las manos del tipo de los arbustos en mi trasero y me estremecí. Me puse de costado y dejé que mi mano se posara sobre la pila de denim y spandex en el suelo junto al sofá, toqué el material y traté de seguir _ese_ escenario. Nop. No así de lejos, sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Deseaba que Heero no fuese tan jodidamente… tenso. Me serviría alguien con quién hablar y simplemente _no_ hablaría con Quatre sobre esto, que ya estaba tan molesto que se hallaba al borde de la implosión. Nunca había conocido a personas como las que se encontraban merodeando allí afuera. Luchar contra pilotos sin rostro en Mobile Suits es una cosa; estos eran civiles y no se suponía que fuesen una amenaza. No creo que haya sabido que en este mundo había personas quienes estaban así de cerca de ser animales. Estaba asustado de verdad y el hecho de que yo continuase metiéndome allí, lo enloquecía. Eso y que Heero continuase enviándome.

Giré sobre mi estómago, terminé golpeando mi abdomen herido en la esquina del cojín del sofá, y resoplé irritado. Murmurando una maldición, quedé nuevamente sobre mi espalda, mirando en la oscuridad.

Los hombros me dolían en donde el tipo de los arbustos casi me los había dislocado. Lancé otro suspiro; de seguir así, terminaría sin dormir.

Al otro lado de la sala escuché abrirse silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Heero. Su sombra salió sigilosa, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Se detuvo junto al sofá y permaneció así por un minuto. Lo miré y esperé a que hablara. ¿Qué demonios?

—Estás herido —estableció, y no podría decirles si aquello fue una pregunta o una declaración.

—¿Qué? —pregunté animadamente.

—Puedo escuchar tus murmuraciones y maldiciones desde la otra habitación.—Aquello mantuvo algo de acusación.

Pensé en lo que había estado haciendo desde que me había acostado aquí. ¿De seguro no había sido _así_ de bullicioso?

—Bien, lo siento. Trataré de estar más callado.

Hubo un largo silencio y entonces, su voz sonó fría. —Necesito evaluar tu condición.

—Estoy bien —gruñí.

—Yo seré quien juzgue eso.

Estaba molesto. Y consciente de que se debía a la irracionalidad de querer que viniera aquí y se preocupara de ver si me encontraba bien. Lo deseaba tanto que podía saborearlo. Quería que se sentara junto a mí y dijera mi nombre y me preguntara si estaba bien y que de veras le importara cuál sería mi respuesta. Esta… esta fría, desinteresada revisión de mi estado en lo que se refería a la misión, fue suficiente para llevarme al límite de… cualquiera fuese el límite en el que me había encontrado toda la noche.

Se alejó sólo para encender la luz y luego regresó a enfrentarme. —Muéstrame —dijo, su voz sonaba hoscamente molesta.

Tiré la manta a un lado y me puse en pie, desprendiendo enojo y por un minuto, no pude ni hablar. Él me revisó con la vista, buscando heridas con tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó luego de un minuto.

Tuve que respirar unas cuantas veces antes de poder abrir la boca sin estallar. — Recibí un sólo golpe en el estómago. Quizá tenga tensos algunos músculos del hombro. Nada más —dije entre dientes.

Dio un paso en mi dirección y fue todo lo que pude hacer para no zafarme. Probablemente, fue la surrealista improbabilidad de sus manos sobre mí lo que me mantuvieron allí, quieto como una piedra, mientras presionaba mi abdomen buscando heridas internas. Me volteó y revisó mis hombros, haciéndome levantar los brazos contra la presión que ejercían sus manos. Fue eficiente y minucioso y la frialdad clínica me quebró en una forma que no había esperado. Mi rabia se esfumó en una creciente oleada de dolor.

—¿Satisfecho? —dije fríamente, dándole la espalda.

Obtuve el típico "Hn".

—Entonces déjame solo de una maldita vez.

Silenciosamente, apagó la luz y se fue. No me moví hasta que escuché su puerta cerrarse. No me atreví. Cuando estuve seguro de que estaba solo, junté la manta y la tiré al suelo, luego me encorvé, haciéndome un bulto tembloroso en mi sofá. Siempre he tenido la inclinación de incluso cortar mi propia nariz por rencor (2).

—Las heridas están en mi jodida alma, bastardo —susurré a la oscuridad y lloré en silencio hasta quedarme dormido.

Por la mañana, ya estaba fuera de mi sistema. Soy así de entretenido; a veces me pregunto sobre mi sanidad mental. Estoy pensando en dar mi psique a la ciencia cuando muera. Pueden poner mi cerebro en exhibición en un frasco con una etiqueta que diga 'Abby Normal'(3). Debería ser una exhibición interesante; el único cerebro naturalmente negro del universo. De acuerdo… quizá no estaba completamente fuera de mi sistema.

Abrí mis ojos para ver a Heero a través de la puerta de la cocina dándome la espalda y haciendo el desayuno. La frazada se encontraba sobre mis piernas. Se encontraba usando el suéter que había comprado para él; mi primer pensamiento fue de pura sorpresa de que hubiese estado tan cerca de mí sin haberme despertado. El segundo fue que obviamente él era alguna clase de psicópata lunático de doble personalidad. Me rindo, simplemente me rindo: nunca entendería al maldito hijo de puta aun si viviese mil años. No puedo leerlo. No puedo entender su razonamiento. Hasta aquí llego.

Me levanté, doblé la frazada y la llevé cuidadosamente hasta su habitación. Si la dejaba en la sala tendría que explicarle a Quatre. No necesitaba nada de eso, sí.

Maté algo de tiempo en el baño, haciéndome la trenza y vistiéndome con mis pantalones y un cuello alto. Quizá podría tener de regreso mi suéter negro que le había dado a Quatre, me estaba congelando. Tenía el presentimiento de que quizá debía enfrentar el hecho que no iba a estar abrigado hasta que esta maldita asignación terminara. Me lavé la boca y me topé con ojos rojos y ojeras oscuras en el espejo. Tuve que sonreír; Quizá Helio no recibiría tantas ofertas esta noche. Lucía como una mierda.

Estuve en el baño hasta que escuché a Quatre moverse, entonces salí y esperé por él para así no tener que ir solo a la cocina.

Fue como si la noche anterior nunca hubiese pasado. Comimos y hablamos acerca de mis observaciones y las suposiciones que había sacado en el periodo que había hecho de Helio.

Heero lucía un poco… calmado. Supongo que anoche tampoco pudo dormir demasiado. Sabía hasta qué tan tarde había estado despierto, después de todo. Quatre estaba tan curioso acerca de todo que parecía haber olvidado lo molesto que estaba con Heero. Me encontré dominando la conversación mientras comentaba mis teorías, hablándoles sobre el Sr. Militar. Saqué un papel e hice un boceto rápido del sujeto, describiendo sus ropas y exponiendo mi idea de acercarme a él. De pronto todo se volvió fríamente silencioso.

Desvíe la mirada del dibujo para encontrarme con dos pares de ojos azules haciendo agujeros a través de mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, inseguro sobre qué demonios había hecho mal esta vez.

—Duo —Quatre dijo silenciosamente— . ¿No es ese el hombre que esa mujer te advirtió para que te alejaras?

No pude más que mirarlo. Quatre viró hacia Heero un segundo, buscando algún apoyo antes de concluir que probablemente no tendría ninguno.

—¡El tipo obviamente es peligroso! —espetó y entonces perdí la razón.

Sentí que estaba siendo embestido por un lado con el gélido desprecio de Heero y por el otro, con el miedo y la desgarradora ansiedad de Quatre. Había estado fluctuando entre ambos, abriéndome a las emociones de Quatre, tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo para luego tener que tirar todas mis defensas con cada encuentro que tenía con Heero. Creo que sobrecargué mi sistema; dolor, apoyo, dolor, apoyo. ¿No es esa una técnica de tortura?

—No jodan, ¡es peligroso! —grité—. ¡Estoy 95% seguro de que es un maldito agente de OZ! ¡Eso de por sí lo pone en la categoría de peligroso! ¡Esa es la maldita razón por la que estamos aquí!

La sorpresa se registró en el rostro de Quatre y Heero se volvió una piedra. Había perdido el maldito razonamiento y no podía lograr que mi boca se cerrara.

—No sé ustedes… ¡pero yo aquí soy un jodido soldado haciendo un maldito trabajo! _Pensé _que éramos un equipo. _Pensé_ que supuestamente debíamos trabajar juntos. Pero _tú _me sobreproteges hasta el extremo… haces que haga mierda que usualmente no haría, ¡sólo para evitarte preocupaciones! —Mi boca no se cerraría y al instante fui en dirección a Heero—. ¡Y tú! ¡Quiero saber cuál es tu maldito problema! ¡No tratas a ningún otro miembro del equipo de la forma en que me tratas a mí! Nunca he fallado una misión. Nunca me he rehusado a hacer nada que me hayas pedido. ¡Estoy harto de que me trates como una especie de… de… _baka_!

¿Alguna vez golpearon a un cachorro? A menos que seas una persona bastante torcida, lo lamentarán jodidamente rápido. Estaba arrepentido casi antes de pronunciar las últimas palabras. Me di cuenta de que en algún momento me había puesto en pie tan rápido que había tirado la silla de la cocina, y ahora estaba parado, jadeando y mirándolos a ambos. Levanté mis brazos en un gesto de "no amenaza" y retrocedí, dándoles la espalda, apoyando mis brazos en la barra y dejando mi cabeza caer mientras volvía en mí.

Todo por dejar salir toda la confusión fuera de mi sistema.

—Duo… —Quatre se aventuró y había un mundo de dolor en su voz. Estaba abriendo mi boca para decirle cuán arrepentido estaba cuando Heero habló.

Su voz era calmada y bastante silenciosa. —Tienes razón. —No pude evitarlo, tuve que voltear. Heero se encontraba sentado, mirando sus manos—. He dejado que mis… emociones afecten mi manejo de la situación.

Me pregunté si mis ojos se encontraban tan abiertos y redondos como los de Quatre. Que alguien encuentre un calendario, necesito marcar este día.

Hubo un momento congelado en donde ninguno de nosotros supo qué diablos decir a continuación. Se me ocurrió un "lo siento" pero no era cierto… Había necesitado decirlo. Quizá no en ese volumen, ni mezclado con todas esas malas palabras… pero había hecho que Heero Yuy admitiese que yo estaba en lo correcto en algo. Luego me permitiría pensar en que él acababa de admitir que realmente no le agradaba mi persona.

Al fin, Heero rompió la quietud. —Has demostrado tener buenos instintos y grandes poderes de observación. Confío en… tu evaluación de los objetivos.

A Quatre le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que eso significaba que Heero iba con mi plan de acercarse a nuestro posible soldado de OZ. Abrió la boca pero entonces sus ojos miraron en mi dirección y la cerró otra vez.

Me moví para recoger mi silla y sentarme de nuevo. Respiré profundamente y traté de regresar a una mentalidad enfocada en la misión.

—No podemos permitir desperdiciar otra noche —dije a nadie en particular—. El reconocimiento del objetivo B no puede esperar hasta que haya terminado con mi misión de exploración.

Quatre trataba de enfocarse y cuando se escuchó su voz, fue calmada y totalmente objetiva. —Estoy en desacuerdo. Las dos misiones no deberían coincidir entre ambas. Duo podría necesitar refuerzos.

Me volteé hacia Heero. —Tú eres el líder de la misión —pronuncié, dejándolo en sus manos.

Bufó y su rostro pareció lucir irritado por un instante pero rápidamente se calmó.

—No he tenido contacto con el operativo en cuestión. No puedo hacer una evaluación de tu habilidad para abordarlo. —Nuevamente me lo estaba dejando a mi criterio.

Comencé a hablar y lo pensé mejor. Había estado reaccionando visceralmente en las últimas horas. Necesitaba pensar seriamente sobre lo que acababa de pedirme. Mis ojos se volvieron a los bocetos que había hecho. Recordé al hombre elevarse sobre mí y pensé en lo que sus ojos prometían a quien fuese que hubiese terminado acompañándolo esa noche. Sí… me asustaba. ¿Pero era el mero pensamiento de lo que intentaría hacerme… a quien sea… lo que me ponía nervioso? ¿La imagen mental del sujeto dominándome y… clavando mi trasero desnudo a la pared? ¿Por qué aquello me resultaba más aterrador que ser disparado o acuchillado?

—¿En una competencia de lucha libre? —dije al fin—. Estoy muerto, me supera por unos cien kilos, pero creo que puedo evitar que la situación llegue a eso.

Heero asintió rápidamente y sospecho que gané puntos por mi categórica honestidad.

Quatre vio el voto ir a mi favor sin que tuviese que ser dicho. —¿Tienes algo que me permitiría contactarte en la eventualidad de que Duo se meta en… problemas? —le preguntó a Heero y obtuvo una sacudida de cabeza. Luego me miró, todavía sin estar listo para rendirse—. ¿Podrías llegar más temprano que anoche?

Lo consideré. —No puedo controlar eso —dije—. Eso dependerá del Sr… del objetivo. Ayer era bastante tarde cuando hizo acto de aparición.

—Podría no presentarse —dijo Quatre, algo de emoción queriendo abrirse paso en su voz—. Qué opinas si das por acabada la noche y regresas si no has hecho contacto con él antes… ¿digamos, de las dos?

—Parece razonable —Heero estuvo de acuerdo antes de que yo pudiese hablar. Sentí irritación instantánea pero tuve que recordarme que él era el líder del equipo.

Quatre me miró cauteloso, algo en su rostro que no pude leer. —¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes atraer su atención? —me preguntó de pronto—. No dio la impresión de haber tenido interés la otra noche.

Eso me agarró desprevenido. —Yo… lo seguí. Observé y vi qué le atraía y qué no.

—¿Y? —continuó.

Suspiré, pasando mi mano por mis mechones; Quatre es un desgraciado persistente.

—Anoche fui muy directo… Él el tipo de sujeto que busca… un poco de desafío.

—¿Desafío? —quiso saber y tuve que preguntarme, no por primera vez, si Quatre había tenido alguna maldita experiencia sexual.

—Es un intimidador. Quiere que su… —Pensé en las palabras—, compañero le tenga miedo.

Eso me trajo otra de esas miradas de Quatre y fue todo lo que pude hacer para no golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —cuestionó Heero con suavidad antes de que Quatre tuviese la oportunidad de abrir a boca.

—No hay ningún problema —le sonreí—. Seis pies y tres pulgadas, doscientos kilos, hombros que llegan hasta _aquí_… probablemente Oz. Puedo sacar algo de nerviosismo.

No obtuve una risa de vuelta, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Suspiré otra vez.

—Miren —dije antes de que las cosas fuesen más lejos—, no voy a sentarme aquí y jugar a ser maestro de educación sexual. ¿Tenemos un plan o no?

Quatre enrojeció y Heero sólo gruñó.

—Bien. Entonces, si no les importa, iré y trataré de dormir un poco más. Probablemente estaré afuera hasta tarde. —Miré a Quatre—. ¿Te importa si uso tu cama? Está en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Ve —murmuró y estuve bastante complacido conmigo de lograr no salir corriendo como si mi trasero estuviese en llamas.

La oscuridad de su habitación fue una agradable comodidad. Fue puro placer el estirarse en una cama y tener una frazada real para envolverme, incluso cuando las sábanas olían un poco… a encierro.

No estuve ni dos minutos tranquilo cuando hubo un ligero golpe a la puerta y ésta se abrió para que la luz y Quatre entrasen en el cuarto.

—¿Duo? —dijo suavemente, sosteniendo algo en sus manos—. Heero me envió a revisar tus hombros.

—¿Qué? —pregunté impaciente.

Entró en la habitación, encendió la luz y pude ver que lo que había en sus manos era un tubo de ungüento.

—Quatre, estoy bien —le dije en un suspiro

Él sólo me sonrió, atravesando el resto de la habitación. —Oh, guarda silencio y quítate la camisa. De todos modos quería hablar contigo.

Le lancé una mirada poco entusiasta y me senté con un suspiro exagerado, sacándome la camisa.

Quatre tomó asiento en la cama junto a mí y tocó mis hombros por un minuto. —Tienes todo tipo de vasos sanguíneos rotos aquí. ¿Duele?

—No es tan malo —contesté—. Sólo está un poco entumecido.

Oí que se frotaba las manos enérgicamente y tuve que sonreír; sólo Quatre podría pensar en calentar antes la pomada. Después empezó a aplicarla en mis adoloridos músculos.

—Duo —dijo luego de frotar por unos minutos—. De verdad lo siento…

—No —lo interrumpí, sin dejarlo continuar—. Soy yo el que debería estar arrepentido. No tenía derecho a gritarte sólo porque estabas preocupado.

—No debería discutir contigo sobre cada decisión.

—No fuiste… tú. —Suspiré, sintiendo cómo la pomada comenzaba a calentar mi piel—. Sencillamente, sentí que las cosas habían estado… entre frías y calientes por días.

—Háblame de eso —murmuró.

—Es sólo que… —Me detuve y dejé escapar un suspiro, sintiendo mis hombros relajarse casi en contra de mi voluntad, a pesar de que mi estómago comenzaba a anudarse otra vez.

Quería tirar mis brazos sobre él; alguien que pudiese entender lo que estaba sintiendo. _Lo amo, _quería decir; las palabras estaban justo allí en mi boca. _Lo amo tanto que duele… y él me odia ¡y ni siquiera sé por qué! _ Eso era lo que quería decir. En lugar de eso, sonreí y susurré: —Pellízcame, Qat. Insulté a Heero Yuy ¡y sigo con vida!

Rió junto a mí y yo puse el dolor de vuelta al estante al que pertenecía. Seguro, podría hablar con Quatre sobre eso, ¿pero qué bien haría? Sólo alterarlo más, quizá alentarlo lo suficiente para intentar mejorar las cosas hablando con Heero. Ahora, eso _sí _sería una mala idea.

Sus manos trabajaron sobre mis hombros y sentí que mi cabeza se me iba hacia adelante, casi en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿En serio quisiste decirlo cuando me llamaste así? —dijo de pronto

—¿Qué? —Hice memoria, tratando de recordar si lo había llamado de una forma… grosera cuando lancé mi pequeño berrinche.

—¿Hermanito? —dijo bastante callado, un sonido extraño para su voz.

—Sí, Qat—respondí firme—. Lo hice. De alguna forma, pienso en ti como mi hermano menor.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Sabes que tengo suficientes hermanas como para comenzar mi propio país… pero no tengo ningún hermano.

Lancé una suave risa. —Bien… creo que luciría un poco fuera de lugar en la próxima reunión de la familia Winner… pero hay más de un tipo de hermano.

No le dije que así era cómo originalmente nos imaginaba a los cinco juntos; como una banda de hermanos. Obviamente, eso no estaba destinado a ser.

—Eso me gustaría —dijo con simpleza y cesó el movimiento de sus manos—. ¿Mejor?

Moví los hombros y tuve que sonreírle. —Sí, lo están. Gracias.

—Entonces ve a dormir. —Se rió de mí y yo tomé mi camisa.

—Qat… siento haberte gritado antes, estaba completamente fuera de mí.

Él sonrió, sus ojos brillando con malicia. —Si no puedes gritarle a tu hermano menor, ¿a quién entonces?

Eso me dio algo cálido para mantener junto a mi corazón cuando volví a acostarme en la fría cama para dormir.

Tuve un sueño bastante extraño pero no recordé mucho cuando desperté esa tarde. Algo sobre spandex negro y Relena Peacecraft; todo lo que sé es que desperté riendo tan maliciosamente que yo mismo me asusté.

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

(1) El término original era "snuff" y se refiere al sexo mortífero, donde uno de los participantes asesina al otro.

(2) Aquí, Duo se refiere a su complejo de mártir (ya visto en los primeros capítulos)

(3) "Abby Normal" hace referencia a la película "Young Frankenstein" en donde ponen un cerebro en una jarra para luego usarlo en una criatura... básicamente.


	7. Evasiones 4

_Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el más largo que me ha tocado traducir hasta ahora pero al menos no me demoré tanto como pensaba ñ_ñ! Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios, siempre se agradecen :D_

_Quería preguntarles su opinión acerca de la traducción y narración en general. Leo cada capitulo tantas veces que creo que pierdo objetividad en mi visión y ya no estoy tan segura si se ve fluido o hay trabas. Si tienen comentarios respecto a eso, no duden en decirme, eso me ayudará a ver en qué puedo mejorar :)_

_Gracias y disfruten de la lectura_

* * *

**Evasiones (parte 4)**

Salí de la habitación del fondo, bostezando y estirándome, y ubiqué a Heero y Quatre sentados en el sofá, inclinados sobre la portátil.

—¿Encontraron algo, chicos? —pregunté, ingresando silenciosamente a la sala.

Quatre me sonrió. —Es posible que al fin hayamos localizado un vínculo entre el objetivo B y el militar.

Rodeé el sofá y me incliné donde pudiese ver sobre sus hombros. Heero tenía control del teclado, por supuesto, y tipeaba comandos en una ventana DOS(1). Pude ver que se habían infiltrado en un sitio web y Heero estaba extrayendo alguna clase de información. Sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas y, no por primera vez, me pregunté cuál era su maldita velocidad de escritura. Me agaché más para leer un poco de la información a medida que se desplazaba y detecté un quiebre en el ritmo del tecleado. Heero se equivocó en un simple comando y su respiración siseó en irritación. Vaciló mientras borraba y volvía a tipear. Como experimento, me enderecé y me alejé; sus manos volvieron a su velocidad y patrón normal. No pude contener un suspiro. Dios, en serio debía odiarme.

Fui a la cocina y saqué jugo del refrigerador. Me apoyé sobre el mostrador y bebí, observando a mis dos compañeros trabajar. Finalmente Quatre había encontrado algo que pudiese hacer. Usando sus conocimientos de jerga legal y de las complejidades de la burocracia, guiaba a Heero a través de un gran número de barreras de camuflaje virtual en busca de alguna prueba de que nuestras suposiciones estuviesen en lo correcto. Me sentí contento por él, feliz porque encontró un modo de contribuir con la misión. En realidad, me alivió un poco. Había estado preocupado de que la inactividad le afectase y que tratase de forzar el tema de salir de la casa. Sospecho que si insistía lo suficiente, Heero se lo permitiría.

Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba insanamente envidioso de su habilidad de sentarse y trabajar con Heero de esa forma. Quería ser capaz de hacer eso, ser capaz de sentarme junto a él y trabajar juntos en un problema. Me pregunté si alguna vez sabría qué había en mí que lo volvía tan… loco.

Lavé el vaso y fui a alistarme para mi salida. Helio me tiraba besos en el espejo mientras trataba de lavarme los dientes.

—Lárgate, idiota —murmuré, escupí en el lavatorio y me rehusé a mirarlo otra vez.

Sólo para variar me trencé el pelo, pero más suelto de lo que normalmente lo hago. Por un instante, jugué con la idea de no usar la funda y su cuchillo en mi brazo, pero no pude dejarlo atrás. Estoy bastante seguro de haber podido sacar mi trasero de la situación la noche anterior sin esto, pero definitivamente habría acabado en una pelea. El cuchillo había hecho que mis atacantes lo pensaran dos veces, permitiéndome terminar la situación sin tener que matar a alguien. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que esconder cadáveres.

No iría muy lejos con mi show de "vulnerable y asustado" si lograba conectar con el Señor Militar, pero tendría que tener cuidado de que él no se diese cuenta de mi careta fingida.

Me retiré a la habitación de Quatre con mi reproductor mp3, esperando a que oscureciera. Estaba teniendo problemas para montar la función nuevamente: la actitud apropiada parecía fuera de mi alcance y sabía que se debía a que estaba sintiendo lástima de mí mismo. Usé mi música para arrastrarme en la transformación emocional que requería. Tuve que comenzar enojándome un poco para sacarme de la depresión y quitarme todo pensamiento sobre Heero de la cabeza. Escuché un poco de rock pesado, "música de batalla", hasta que pude sentir el duro ritmo del metal zumbando a través de mí. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente enojado, tanto que empecé a sentirme casi claustrofóbico, cambié a unas de mis baladas folclóricas. A esa música la llamaba "defensa del inocente". Canalicé la ira hasta que tuvo propósito, reorientándome en qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar. La música de Helio tendría que reproducirla en mi mente después porque sería una mierda si hacía la transición a _eso_ aquí, en frente de Heero y Quatre.

Estaba en medio de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, escuchando "Goodnight Saigon", cuando Quatre vino a llamarme para la cena.

Apagué el reproductor antes que la siguiente canción comenzara y volteé para mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso.

Le mostré una sonrisa, complacido de ser capaz de poder sonreír de nuevo. —Debes conseguir un tema musical.

—¿Qué? —Lucía confundido, por supuesto. Reí suavemente.

—Todo es actitud. —Me di un pequeño golpe con mis dedos en las sienes—. Ayuda tener… una música temática en tu mente.

Quatre sonrió pero pude notar que no comprendía. —La cena está lista —fue todo lo que dijo.

—No comeré —le informé, pasando junto a él para buscar mi chaqueta que estaba en la sala.

—¿Por qué no? —Me siguió mientras caminábamos por la casa—. Tampoco almorzaste…

Reprimí la necesidad de reír con fuerza. Se oía tan alterado por eso, como si perderse dos comidas seguidas fuese algo impensable. No tuve el corazón de decirle que probablemente tenía diez años cuando me enteré que algunas personas _conseguían_ consumir tres comidas al día.

—Porque… luzco demasiado bien alimentado —fue todo lo que logré elaborar.

Lo vi abrir la boca por el rabillo del ojo pero luego vi que la cerraba otra vez. Bien, al menos _alguien_ estaba tratando.

Estaba apresurándome y lo sabía. Quería salir de la casa antes de que Heero apareciese de donde diablos estuviese; dos segundos junto a él podrían deshacer todo el trabajo que había hecho en la última hora para prepararme. De veras debí anticiparme mejor. Cuando fui hacia la parte posterior de la casa, intentando escabullirme por la puerta del patio, ahí estaba él en mi camino. Me detuve y miré un punto pasando su oreja derecha, tratando de mantener mi música en la cabeza por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Esperé a que dijera lo que fuese a decir.

_"We came in spastic  
Like untamed horses  
We left in plastic  
As numbered corpses  
And we learned fast  
To travel light  
Our arms were heavy  
But our bellies were tight._

_And we would all go down together  
We said we'd all go down together..."_

De acuerdo… quizá no era la mejor canción para estar reproduciendo en mi mente, pero era lo que tenía y me aferré a eso, esperando el tiro que me imaginé que Heero se alistaba a lanzar. De alguna manera, nunca fallaba dándome golpes bajos.

En sí no estábamos haciendo contacto visual, ya que con terquedad me rehusé a encontrarme con esa mirada helada pero, por Dios, él fue quien apartó la vista primero.

—Ten cuidado —gruñó en una voz tan baja que casi no lo escuché. Me hubiera topado con su mirada si Heero no hubiese ya volteado.

Maldición, otra vez un golpe bajo… sólo que de un modo inesperado. Todo lo que pude hacer fue gruñir y salir. Él me sorprenderá hasta el día en el que finalmente me muera y tome ese bus número nueve directo al infierno. Tengo un asiento reservado, saben.

Cambié la canción en mi mente tan pronto como estuve en la acera en dirección al temido distrito comercial. Música de baile, en su mayoría; ligera y algo burbujeante. Temas banales, ese es Helio. 'Footloose', 'Safety Dance', basura como esa. Sí, me gustan las cosas retro, no puedo soportar la música nueva. Nunca tiene algo que decir, es pura mierda instrumental "expresionista". No es de extrañar que todos escuchen cosas de hace más de cien años. Para cuando llegué a la zona, Helio ya se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la música, meneando y balanceando sus caderas. En serio odiaba sacarlo de la caja.

Dios pero sí que hacía frío esa noche. Bajo el denim roto, bien podría estar completamente desnudo; no hay aislamiento térmico en el spandex _en lo absoluto_. Estaba jodidamente cerca de temblar para cuando llegué a mi destino.

Me encontré con la Pelirroja bastante rápido. Parecía haber olvidado que a su consideración, era demasiado estúpido para hablarme y me presentó a un par de sus amigas. Permanecí hablando con ellas por un rato. Había cierta seguridad en andar en grupo, en especial cuando no estaba interesado en dejar que alguien me hiciese ofertas.

Me mantuve alerta para ubicar a mi 'amigo' de los matorrales de la noche anterior, no lo vi ni a él ni al tipo de los perros.

La Pelirroja obtuvo una propuesta y se alejó. Su grupo pronto se disolvió, por lo que me puse a caminar otra vez.

La noche dio un giro encantador cuando comenzó a nevar. Maldición, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente frío. Ahora estaba congelado y mojándome. La nieve también pareció ponerle freno a las cosas: la gente comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo conexiones rápidas y yendo a buscar refugio. Me quedé en la calle principal con el resto de los desesperados. Genial, estaba considerando regresar a la casa cuando lo vi venir.

Usaba uno de esos largos y grandes abrigos oscuros, del tipo que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y hacía lucir a algunos jodidamente geniales y a otros bastante entupidos. Él se veía genial, dando zancadas como un espectro enigmático en la nieve que soplaba. No tuve que simular un escalofrío y me encorvé para protegerme del frío, pretendiendo que no lo veía. Esperé hasta que estuviese casi frente a mí, y entonces giré y deliberadamente me abrí paso directo hacia él. Por supuesto, actué como si no hubiese tenido idea, y aunque estaba preparado para el impacto, reboté como si hubiese golpeado un muro de ladrillos y caí sobre mi trasero en la nieve que rápidamente se acumulaba.

Dejé que mis ojos viajaran a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que me quedé mirando su rostro agachado hacia mí. Hice que mis ojos se agrandaran y mi boca se abriera y chillé una temblorosa disculpa. No fue muy difícil poner un poco de miedo en mi voz; chocar contra el hombre me había hecho percatarme de lo sólido y fuerte que era. Mi pequeña navaja de repente se veía tristemente inadecuada.

Él sonrió con ligereza ante mi posición y extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar. Mis ojos fueron de su cara a su mano, y viceversa, como si tuviese miedo de tomarla. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, dejé que mi mano temblara.

Su sonrisa se volvió algo salvaje y supe que lo tenía.

—Deberías mirar por donde vas —dijo con un toque de burla en su voz.

No soltó mi mano incluso después de haberme levantado. Pasé unos cuantos segundos aclarando mi garganta y sonrojándome hasta que por último murmuré otra disculpa.

—Has quedado todo mojado —ronroneó y usó la mano que sostenía para voltearme, restregando la nieve de mi trasero con la que tenía libre.

En mi cabeza, Solo gritaba a todo pulmón: —Corre, ¡maldito idiota! ¡Corre como condenado y no mires atrás!

El escalofrío que me recorrió fue completamente genuino.

Traté de liberar mi mano y dije: —Estoy… bien —pretendiendo sonar a la defensiva.

Mi mano se mantuvo justo donde estaba, y de pronto, él estaba inclinado hacia mí.

—¿Acaso estoy confundiendo por qué estás aquí en una noche como esta?

Negué con la cabeza y le di la impresión de haberme sorprendido. Dejé que mis ojos se pegasen a los suyos y lo vi registrando el color con otra de esas sonrisas engañosas. Sabía que podía asustarme, ahora quería seducirme lo necesario para que accediese a irme con él.

—No estás vestido para este clima —observó con sequedad—. Tengo un lugar cálido… —insinuó con una ceja levantada.

Tragué e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para lucir como alguien tratando de componerse.

—Yo… no vengo gratis —solté, sonando petulante e inexperto.

Sonrió otra vez, desde su gran altura. —No me cabe la menor duda, mascotita.

Preguntó el precio. Sin pensar, lancé el que había estado usando para alejar a la gente.

No parpadeó, sólo dejó que su sonrisa se ampliara y luego, desabrochó su abrigo y me hizo señas para que me moviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder envolverme con éste.

—Nunca compro sin probar la mercancía —susurró a mi oído una vez me tuvo bajo el brazo—. ¿Me dejarás probarte?

Lo vi besar a la chica que eligió la noche anterior, pero no había previsto esto. Me congelé y él usó su mano para levantar mi barbilla y, antes de que pudiera pensar en qué hacer, me estaba besando.

Fue gentil y cálido y… meticuloso. Invadió mi boca con una lengua plácidamente exploradora y mis malditas rodillas se debilitaron. Sabía que era el terciopelo sobre el acero: esto era lo que tenía que atraerme para ir con él a donde las cosas cambiarían a algo… diferente. Le dejé pensar que había sido engañado.

—Oh… —respiró en mi oreja cuando soltó mis labios—. Creo que valdrás bien el dinero.

Había hecho que siguiéramos en movimiento, pero noté que no en la misma dirección por la que había llegado.

—¿Dónde…? —dejé salir, mi voz algo aguda y aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Tengo un sitio para resguardarnos del frío —me aseguró y tuve que admitir que el tipo era bastante bueno. Si fuera a conocer al hombre en cualquier otra circunstancia, no dudaría en darle la mano y unírmele en conversación.

De verdad deseé haber visto a la chica que… empleó la noche anterior en algún lado, pero nunca la encontré. Y eso que había buscado.

—Uhmmm… —le eché una ojeada—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —pregunté e hice un mal trabajo tratando de sonar tímido. Sonó, por supuesto, a falsa valentía.

Rió entre dientes y cuando me miró, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. —No lo he decidido aún. —Tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, manteniéndome dentro del movimiento de su abrigo—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte a _ti_?

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero me detuvo de pronto con un dedo en mis labios.

—No… pensándolo bien, creo que debo decirte a_ ti _cómo debemos llamarte.

Me encogí de hombros y me atreví a mirar para arriba.

—Pajarito… —Suspiró—. Hermoso pajarito… Creo que te llamaré mi pequeño gorrión. —Se inclinó para mordisquearme suavemente la parte superior de la oreja y me estremecí, no premeditadamente esta vez. Rió con suavidad.

Solo me pateó en la memoria y gritó: —¡Y te desplumará como a un maldito pájaro si no te vas antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Traté de actuar como si de pronto recordara que tenía un trabajo que hacer y me atreví a posar un brazo alrededor de él, dejando que mi cadera se apoyara contra la suya mientras caminábamos.

—¿Por qué nos dirigimos hacia la Quinta Calle? —le fruncí el ceño, aun cuando estaba enviando el mensaje a mi equipo de apoyo—. No hay nada por aquí…

Sonrió y su brazo se apretó contra mi hombro. —Mi… compañía tiene un edificio aquí.

Mi corazón se saltó en un latido. ¿Podría tener esta suerte? El único edificio comercial en este camino era el objetivo B. Caminamos en silencio por un rato más.

—Esas son unas botas geniales —dije al fin, como tratando de cubrir el silencio incómodo—. ¿Dónde las conseguiste? Yo obtuve las mías de una tienda de segunda mano en la Cuarta.

Él rió fugaz y me miró, sus ojos terriblemente divertidos. Mantuve mi interés inocente. Al fin, sonrió y dijo: —Son… de la compañía.

Oh, eso era bueno; la verdad dentro de la mentira. Para empezar, él pensaba que yo era estúpido, y eso estaba bien. Lo siguiente era que prácticamente había admitido que era militar.

¿Podría esto ir mejor? Sí… podría salir del encuentro con el trasero intacto.

Hice todo lo que pude para no alardear a voz viva cuando me guió directo al objetivo B. Me dejó dar un paso atrás mientras buscaba su llave. Recibí varias miradas sobre mi hombro, como si estuviese pensando que escaparía. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo… aterradoramente brillantes mientras más cerca estábamos de nuestro destino. Me hizo pasar.

—¿Aquí? —dije, adelantándome varios pasos mientras él se tomaba un minuto para desactivar el sistema de alarma—. Es un jodido depósito. Aquí no hay nada más que cajones y cajas. ¡Y está helado! ¿Pensé que dijiste que sería cálido? —Deseé atreverme a dar más descripciones para informar a los muchachos, pero sabía que este tipo no era estúpido.

Detrás de mí, él rió y el sonido no fue ni cerca de lo agradable que había sido antes.

—De seguro estás acostumbrado a las habitaciones… austeras.

Giré hacia él y adrede lucí confundido, sabiendo que no esperaba que entendiera palabras complicadas.

—¿Qué?

Lució presumido. —No importa —sonrió.

—Escucha… uhmmm… —Ladeé la cabeza y me sonrojé, no era difícil imaginando a Heero y a Quatre sentados allá en la casa escuchándome—. Debo hacer pis… el frío… ¿Hay un baño?

Se echó a reír y apuntó hacia un costado. —Por allí, gorrioncito. —Se acercó un paso hacia mí—. Estaré esperando.

Le di una sonrisa avergonzada y salí al trote a hacer lo mío. Mierda, esperaba poder salir de esto en una pieza.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta, saqué mi navaja y corté la costura de la camisa donde el transmisor permanecía escondido.

—Escuchen —murmuré manteniendo la voz tan baja como era posible—, intentaré colocarle esta cosa a _él. _No se alarmen, la situación se pondrá difícil en un minuto, pero creo que puedo salir de aquí.

Dejé el cuchillo y fui a orinar, sólo en caso de ser escuchado. Luego puse el pequeño transmisor en mi mano, aspiré profundo y salí del baño.

En efecto, estaba esperándome sentado en una caja de embalaje con una pierna balanceándose. Le sonreí y fui en su dirección; todavía estaba aparentando ser "amable" y necesitaba ponerle el transmisor antes de que cambiara. Fui derecho hacia él, esperando que creyera que había usado mi tiempo en el baño para prepararme para el trabajo. Puse mis brazos alrededor suyo, enterrando mis dedos en sus bolsillos traseros y frotándome contra él para distraerlo mientras el transmisor del tamaño de un botón, era depositado en uno de sus bolsillos. Soy un excelente carterista y funciona de la misma manera tanto sacando un objeto como dejándolo: la mayoría del asunto es distracción. El resto es velocidad.

Se rió de mí y me envolvió con sus brazos, inclinándose para besarme, pero esta vez fue violento y enérgico. Aquí íbamos, me tenía donde quería y ahora las reglas iban a cambiar; las cosas se tornarían violentas. El sujeto violó mi jodida boca. Le seguí la corriente en todo lo que hacía sin protestar y cuando se apartó de mis labios sangrantes para mirarme, le sonreí.

—Oh… —ronroneé—, no me dijiste que te gustaba a lo salvaje.

No era lo que esperaba o buscaba. Él quería que me resistiera, quería ver miedo en mis ojos. Me frunció el ceño, sin embargo, no le di tiempo de hablar. Me deslicé fuera de su alcance mientras se hallaba ocupado reevaluando la situación. Me desconecté de Duo y dejé que Helio tomara total control, ladeando la cabeza y posando mis manos en las caderas.

—Dulzura, debes decirme lo que quieres —suspiré exasperado—. Pensé que querías lo inocente… ahora me dices que quieres algo más duro. ¿Cuál es tu juego?

Se estaba enojando al darse cuenta que toda la vacilación y el nerviosismo anterior habían sido parte de un acto. Se levantó de la caja tan alto como era, pero no retrocedí ni una pulgada.

—Puedo hacer que te sientas realmente bien si tan sólo me dijeras… — empecé a decir, y vi cómo pasaba de enojado a estar realmente molesto en un santiamén. Notar ese cambio probablemente me salvó el trasero porque fui capaz de rodar un poco con el golpe. Aun así, me pateó el trasero unos buenos diez pies y terminé estrellándome contra unos embalajes. Me levanté instantáneamente y saqué el cuchillo fuera de su funda antes de darle la oportunidad de atraparme. En este punto, sabía que mi sobrevivencia dependía de no mostrarle ni una pizca de miedo.

Tuve tres segundos para registrar lo que salió de la caja cuando caí en ella: unas malditas sofisticadas partes electrónicas. No advirtió que miraba.

—¡Eso es todo! —le gruñí—. No hago sadomasoquismo... de ninguna manera; ¡no, señor! ¡Atrás, idiota! —Quizá podría haber omitido el 'idiota', pero mi boca nunca ha sido de lo más limpia.

—Creo… —Me miró, avanzando lentamente—, qué tú vas a ser…

Lo interrumpí poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Oh, ¡deja esa maldita postura del villano malvado! —refunfuñé—. ¡No hay algo que podrías haberme hecho que no haya sido hecho antes! —dije, logrando que la última parte sonara casi como si me aburriera.

Continué retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta y él continuó avanzando hacia mí. Sexualmente, estaba perdiendo cualquier prisa que hubiese tenido de jugar conmigo. Pero todavía estaba molesto y me encontraba seguro de que al menos, tenía en mente propinarme una buena paliza. Si lo lograba, no saldría caminando de aquí.

Lancé una mirada por encima de mi hombro, por un lado para localizar la puerta y por otro para ver si él hacía algún movimiento. Lo hizo. Se abalanzó contra mí, pero en su movimiento previó que iría hacia la puerta o me mantendría firme. No esperaba que me moviera _hacia_ él, lo cual hice en el último momento, agachándome bajo su brazo oscilante. Luego de eso, no dudé, sino que me deslicé por el piso del almacén y di directo con una pila de cajas apiladas bajo una ventana.

Ahora, _hay_ algo que la gente asume de mí y es cierto: soy un hijo de puta veloz. En la calle aprendes a correr, correr por tu vida. Tenía la certeza que corría por la mía en ese momento. Podía oírlo detrás de mí maldiciendo en voz baja y arremetí por la primera caja, trepando hacia la cumbre de la pila como si fuera un maldito gato callejero con un perro en la cola. Ni siquiera dudé cuando llegué a la cima sino que me tiré hacia el vidrio, sabiendo que tendría una caída de unos buenos ocho pies de altura. Terminé mi actuación de gato callejero, logré aterrizar sin romperme nada y me largué corriendo tan rápido como pude. Nunca lo oí salir del edificio. Creo que finalmente me volví más problemático de lo que él creía que valía la pena. De algún modo, había mantenido mi puño en el cuchillo pero no pude guardarlo por otras dos cuadras. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas a que Quatre no hubiese entrado en pánico. Había pasado por muchos problemas para plantar ese transmisor en el Sr. Militar y no quería perder la oportunidad que eso ofrecía.

No corrí directo al refugio, pero tampoco hice la ruta serpenteante de una hora. Me planté en la puerta trasera con un jadeante suspiro de alivio y casi colapsé en el piso al entrar.

Quatre llegó corriendo el minuto en el que me escuchó, ni siquiera desacelerando para asegurarse que era yo. La presencia de Heero tampoco le impidió correr a toda velocidad y lanzar sus brazos alrededor mío.

—¡Duo! —casi lloró—. ¡Estás bien!

Detrás de él, pude ver a Heero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Le devolví a Quatre su abrazo, quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que debía. —Está bien, hermanito… todo fue acorde al plan —resoplé.

Algo extraño pasó por la cara de Heero y su ceño cambió sutilmente.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó con un tono de voz imperturbable. Abrí la boca con mi típica súper inteligente respuesta y luego la cerré. ¿No habíamos dejado algo de esto atrás?

—Yo… —parpadeé, pensándolo—, no, no lo creo.

Quatre me soltó y se echó hacia atrás, mirándome dudosamente y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Sus dedos se elevaron hacia mi cara y vaciló.

—De veras te pegó una buena —murmuró finalmente.

Levanté mis propios dedos y toqué con cuidado alrededor de mi pómulo, haciendo una mueca.

—Creo que sí, ¿huh? —suspiré, y de pronto, el último par de horas se precipitaron y me golpearon en el rostro.

Todo en lo que pude pensar fue en la sensación de la lengua de ese bastardo en mi boca. Aparté a Quatre y me apresuré al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Si hubiese comido algo ese día, quizá hubiera sido más fácil, ya que todo lo que pude hacer fue pasar en el inodoro los siguientes cinco minutos con arcadas y escupiendo todo lo que pude. Cuando acabé, me saqué la ropa de Helio tan rápido como me fue posible y la lancé a una esquina. Estaba seguro de que era la última vez que sería capaz de sacar a Helio de su caja. Era lo más lejos que hubiera querido llegar. No logré deshacerme de mi cuchillo, enjuagué mi boca, lavé mi cara y casi pierdo el control cuando repentinamente me di cuenta que ese había sido mi primer beso. Me distraje revisando las heridas, encontrando sólo unos cuantos cortes por el vidrio de la ventana y algunos moretones en mis manos y rodillas. Y, por supuesto, el lado hinchado de mi rostro y mis… labios.

En el pasillo pude escuchar los tenues sonidos de Quatre y Heero discutiendo.

—… dije, dale unos minutos. —La voz de Heero era completamente inflexible.

—Heero —expresó Quatre enfadado—, nos necesita…

—Necesita que dejes de sobreprotegerlo por un minuto. —Estaba sorprendido por su calmado tono de voz.

—Acaba de pasar por algo… horrible —dijo Quatre y pude imaginarme a ambos parados cara a cara en el pasillo. Encontré las ropas de las que me había cambiado antes y comencé a vestirme tan rápido como pude antes de que las cosas escalaran a algo peor.

—Y ya se terminó —contestó Heero, y a continuación, me dejó jodidamente perplejo—: Él _no_… 'hará de Helio'… otra vez.

Entonces hubo silencio, Quatre parecía no tener una respuesta. Terminé de vestirme y abrí la puerta. Giraron como uno solo y salí bastante firme, pensé, del baño.

—Eso es bueno… —confesé, la sorpresa sin desaparecer aún—, porque no creo que _pueda_.

Heero me tomó de la cara, volteándola hacia la luz. Me dio ese pequeño gruñido y luego preguntó, su voz toda seria: —¿Ya te evaluaste? ¿Estás herido en otra parte? —Negué con la cabeza y él me dejó ir, volviendo a Quatre—. Pon hielo sobre su hinchazón.

Sin añadir más, se dirigió hacia la sala. Quatre y yo nos quedamos mirándonos por otro minuto.

—Oh, Duo… —suspiró y eso provocó que me punzara la parte trasera de los ojos.

—No —susurré y él vio y entendió, y simplemente se calló.

En la otra habitación, de pronto escuchamos una voz extraña y ambos saltamos. Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron como platos. —¡El transmisor!

Seguimos a Heero a la sala. Quatre me llevó hacia la segunda silla donde se habían sentado y permaneció detrás de mí.

—… demonios has estado? —cuestionó una voz totalmente desconocida.

—¡No es tu maldito asunto! —llegó la respuesta y tuve que suprimir un escalofrío. Era el Sr. Militar.

Quatre puso una mano sobre mi hombro y se inclinó más cerca. —Esto es lo primero que hemos escuchado de cerca en media hora —susurró—. Hubieron bastantes maldiciones y caídas luego de que… escaparas. — Sonrió un poco—, estaba muy enojado; parece que arrojó muchas cosas.

Sonreí, más que feliz de haber frustrado a mi pequeño compañero de juegos.

Me perdí de algo relativamente poco importante, pero ahora el extraño estaba diciendo: —¿No llevaste otra de tus pequeñas "conquistas" hacia la maldita fábrica, verdad?"

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces un hosco, —¿Y qué si lo hice? — Pude percibir que estaba sorprendido; no sabía que esta otra persona tenía conocimiento de sus hábitos nocturnos.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó el extraño—. ¡Estás poniendo en peligro esta operación!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el hombre militar—. No es como si le dijeran a alguien lo que han visto.

En mi hombro, los dedos de Quatre apretaron tan fuerte que casi me sacudí. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté tranquilizadoramente.

—Está bien, Qat —susurré y sentí ojos sobre mí. Volteé y encontré la mirada evaluadora de Heero; esta vez, fui yo quien apartó la vista primero, observando mis rodillas.

—¡Eres un hijo de perra enfermo! —espetó el hombre extraño—-. ¿Cuantos son hasta ahora ahora? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

El hombre militar no respondió y yo reí entre dientes. —No está mintiendo si no responde —sonreí ferozmente en apreciación de la táctica. No lo había confirmado, por lo tanto no admitía haber dejado escapar a uno.

—Los suits estarán listos para enviar al final de la semana —el hombre extraño dijo en un peligroso tono de voz y me tuve que preguntar cómo demonios lucía _él _si no estaba asustado del Sr. Gigante—. Estaré tan contento de alejarme de ti.

Sr. Militar rió entre dientes y hubo un sonido de un portazo no mucho después.

Levanté la mirada. —Cuando esa caja se rompió habían partes electrónicas… partes de mobile suit que nunca había visto. No pude tomar una.

—¿Están construyendo una clase nueva de mobile suit? —preguntó Quatre y me miró.

—No lo sé —admití, virando para devolverle la mirada—, eso sospecho… El edificio tenía una sensación a eso, como si hubiera más de lo que vi. Creo… creo que debe haber mucho más en la parte subterránea.

—No había nadie más allí —Heero intervino.

Algo me golpeó repentinamente y me puse rígido, mirando más allá de Heero sin realmente fijarme en algo. —Hijo de puta —murmuré sin quererlo, poniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas juntas.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Duo? —Quatre preguntó suavemente.

—Anoche… —solté, un sentimiento de malestar brotó en mi pecho—, cuando pasé por allí y vi las luces y pensé… pensé que había gente trabajando allí…

Ese bastardo había estado en el proceso de torturar y matar a la chica que vi marcharse con él. Estuve a yardas del maldito lugar, recordé mi necesidad insatisfecha de ir a ver el edificio. Levanté mis ojos hacia Quatre y murmuré: —La dejé morir…

No hubo ninguna respuesta a eso. Miré a uno y luego a otro, y ninguno pareció poder hablar.

—Estuve allí… si hubiese ido a revisar el lugar…

Una voz inesperada en el receptor nos hizo saltar a los tres. —¿Qué sucede, Jensen? —Era alguien totalmente nuevo y estaba lleno de desagradable diversión—. Actúas un poco… frustrado.

—La _entretención_ de esta noche… no fue… lo satisfactoria que hubiera deseado —dijo irritado el Sr. Militar… no, Jensen. Esos dos eran almas gemelas.

La voz nueva de pronto sonó seria. —No dejaste que uno escapara, ¿verdad?

Hubo un momento de vacilación y si el chico nuevo no supo que Jensen mentía, era un idiota. —¡Por supuesto que no!

Me sacudí bruscamente; esto no nos llevaba a ninguna parte. Ya teníamos la información que necesitamos, ¿para qué demonios estábamos sentados escuchando a un par de pervertidos?

—Qué se pudran —exclamé—. Tenemos que volar esa fábrica y debemos hacerlo ahora. Tarde o temprano, Jensen encontrará el transmisor y sabrán que estamos tras ellos.

Estaba mirando a Heero, porque después de todo era su decisión, y asintió firmemente.

—Empaquen sus cosas —dijo lacónico—, no regresaremos.

Nos pusimos en movimiento para cumplir y estuvimos listos para partir en menos de cinco minutos. Quatre hizo que tomara de vuelta mi suéter negro y estuve agradecido. Me sentía congelado hasta los huesos por andar esencialmente medio desnudo toda la noche.

—Tenemos que hacer el recorrido hacia los Gundams —nos dijo Heero—. No tengo explosivos conmigo. —Se volvió a mí—. Preferiría no usar los Gundams para hacer esto, pero no estoy seguro si tengo suficiente….

Sonreí. —No digas más. Tengo bastante en Deathscythe como para derribar un edificio de diez pisos.

Obtuve un bufido y salimos por la puerta trasera, haciendo las dos millas en el doble de tiempo. Heero tomó la punta mientras yo cerraba la comitiva. La nieve se estaba acumulando, tres o cuatro centímetros ya, pero el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte que cubría nuestro rastro casi tan rápido como lo dejábamos.

Guardamos nuestros equipos y desempacamos los explosivos, dividiéndolos entre los tres. Luego fue el doble de tiempo el regreso a la ciudad. Heero se había quedado con el pequeño receptor e hizo que nos detuviéramos a media cuadra de la fábrica a la que nos encaminábamos agachados en la nieve. Escuchamos para verificar que el transmisor no hubiese sido descubierto; hubo un par de momentos de silencio aterradores antes de escuchar el sonido de un televisor y luego conversaciones masculladas mientras nuestros dos pervertidos discutían sobre qué ver.

Heero lo apagó después de unos cuantos minutos y nos dio la señal con la mano para movernos.

Jensen había hecho un esfuerzo mediocre para entablar la ventana por la que huí. Quatre miró la altura y me dio una mirada apreciativa. Yo sólo sonreí.

Heero llamó mi atención y me preguntó sobre el sistema de alarma. Asentí y fruncí el ceño; mi choque con esa ventana debió haber apagado el sistema y arruinarlo hasta hacer las debidas reparaciones. Golpeé mi pecho e hice un gesto hacia arriba. Quería echar un vistazo más de cerca al daño y a las conexiones. Heero unió sus manos sin dudar y me elevó hasta que pude alcanzar el alféizar de la ventana y subir yo mismo.

Tuve que menear la cabeza. El arrogante hijo de puta simplemente había apagado la alarma en lugar de encargarse de repararlo a las dos de la mañana. Su compañero iba a estar bastante cabreado. Me volví y levanté mis pulgares. Heero levantó a Quatre hacia mí, lo arrastré hacia arriba y guié a través de la ventana y luego me incliné hacia Heero para que saltara con ayuda de mi mano.

Heero dejó que yo guiase el camino ya que había estado allí antes y los dirigí directo a la caja rota. Ahora que tenía algo más de tiempo, revisé el contenido: parecían ser parte de un sistema de dirección. No pude deducir otros detalles sin más observación que esa. Heero hizo que los tres tomásemos una parte; sabía que era en caso de que no todos lográsemos salir.

Nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar lo que tenía la certeza que había: un nivel inferior. Fui yo quien lo ubicó y en definitiva se suponía que _no_ debía ser encontrado porque había un muro falso y un elevador. Les hice señas a los chicos y nos quedamos contemplándolo, pensando en nuestras opciones.

Heero me miró, preguntándome con sus gestos si creía que había un sistema de alarma secundario. Me asombré de que preguntase mi opinión y me dio el incentivo para pensarlo dos veces antes de responder. Al final, negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida y le dejé saber que no estaba seguro al cien por ciento.

Elegimos tomar la oportunidad y el botón para abrir las puertas del elevador fue pulsado. Heero encendió el receptor para ver si había algún alboroto en la base de Oz. Parecía que miraban las noticias.

Resultó no ser tan difícil ya que nuestro buen amigo Jensen fue lo suficientemente amable como para desactivar todas las alarmas para nosotros. Tienes que amar a los perezosos.

Terminaron siendo tres pisos bajo tierra y uno de ellos era una enorme plataforma en donde encontramos un lote de un par de cientos de mobile dolls como nada que hubiésemos visto antes. Quatre tenía una pequeña cámara digital y tomó algunas fotos. Me infiltré en el sistema y descargué lo que pude. Heero atentó a monitorear el transmisor situado junto al trasero de Jensen pero descubrió que el receptor no daba alcance bajo tierra, y entonces se ocupó de poner los explosivos. Cuando Quatre y yo terminamos lo que hacíamos, nos unimos a él. Instalamos suficientes detonantes para hundir todo el lugar lo suficientemente profundo como para acabar en el infierno.

Nos tomó menos de una hora y regresamos arriba sintiéndonos jodidamente seguros. Eso hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y escuchamos voces.

No hay una señal militar para "¡Mierda!", pero debería.

Tuve suficiente tiempo para escuchar: —¡… idiota, Moore! —y a continuación _escucharon_ el ascensor. Nos dispersamos.

—¿Qué demonios? —el compañero pervertido de Jensen bramó y ellos también cubrieron sus espaldas.

Hubo un disparo y no estuve seguro de qué lado. Nadie pareció ser herido ya que no hubo gritos. Me abrí paso hacia la izquierda, deseando saber dónde estaban Quatre y Heero. Tuve la esperanza de que todas las cajas contuviesen partes de suits; eran un escudo bastante efectivo.

Miré a mi reloj y tuve que contener una maldición… _de veras_ necesitábamos salir de allí; no nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Hubo un par de disparos más, pero nada parecía alcanzar su objetivo. Hice una repentina decisión. Sabía a dónde nuestros tres adversarios se dirigían y sólo pude esperar que siguieran en esa área. Necesitaba saber dónde estaban Heero y Quatre. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué uno de los explosivos restantes que tenía. Removí cuidadosamente alrededor de dos tercios de la carga completa, la instalé y grité: —¡Posición! — lo más fuerte que pude. Escuché dos silbidos rápidos en respuesta, suficientemente lejos para que estuvieran a salvo. Lancé la cosa al último lugar en el que había visto a Jensen y me eché a correr.

Hubo un disparo y escuché el sonido de la bala, segundos antes de alguien gritando, "¡Oh _mierda_!" Y, entonces, el infierno se desató. La conmoción me tiró al suelo y hubo un par de minutos confusos antes de poder moverme otra vez. Entre un minuto y el siguiente, la habitación estaba atestada de escombros en llamas. Me dirigí a la ventana a toda velocidad y al último minuto, vi a Heero situado allí, mitad dentro y mitad fuera. Escalé las cajas hacia él, tenía su mano estirada y grité, —¿Dónde está Quatre?

Él negó con la cabeza y me congelé. ¿Qué demonios?

—Vamos, Duo —gritó—. ¡Ya no nos queda tiempo!

Desperdicié casi tres segundos mirándolo boquiabierto. Uno de los dos silbidos había sido de esa área. Me volví y comencé a bajar hacia donde el segundo había venido.

—¡Duo! —gritó pero yo estaba demasiado molesto para juzgar si había miedo o rabia en su voz.

—¡Nunca dejas a un hombre atrás, bastardo! —grité, pero ni siquiera volteé para ver si me había escuchado.

Al bajar las cajas, casi me caí al final. Corrí en dirección a la puerta y encontré mi camino bloqueado por restos en llamas. Había derrumbado parte del techo con mi explosión y el humo comenzaba a densificarse. En el fondo de mi mente, mi reloj interno me decía cuánto tiempo _no_ tenía. De pronto lo vi, tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Había una pila de vigas del techo en llamas entre él y yo. Dudé, mirando a lo lejos y mi reloj diciéndome que sólo nos quedaban un par de minutos. Agarré las vigas y comencé a lanzarlas lejos. El dolor era increíble, dejé que me inundara y di rienda suelta con un grito desgarrador: —¡Lo tengo! ¡Saldremos por la puerta!— en la delgada, débil, poco probable eventualidad de que Heero estuviese esperando que regresáramos. Justo cuando me hice paso, vi a Quatre revolverse y agradecí a cualquiera sea el dios que estuviese escuchando, por el pequeño favor de _no_ tener que cargarlo. Barrí con el resto de los escombros y lo agarré por debajo de la axila con la curva de mi codo y lo puse en pie.

—_¡Corre!_ —grité y eso hicimos. No me permití mirarme las manos.

Quatre no parecía estar herido. Estaba desorientado, pero se movía por sí mismo. Nos abalanzamos hacia la puerta, faltando un minuto y comenzamos a correr con todo lo que teníamos. Me encontré bastante aliviado de ver a Heero venir corriendo desde el otro lado del edificio. Se puso al costado de Quatre sin avisar y simplemente nos concentramos en movernos. Estábamos casi a media cuadra de distancia cuando ocurrió la explosión pero incluso así, nos tiró al suelo. Dejé que mis manos se hundieran en la nieve y tragué un grito a medida que el dolor subía a mis brazos.

Heero levantaba a Quatre y mi hermanito parecía estar recuperando la compostura. Me moví con dificultad con mis puños cerrados cubiertos de nieve y los metí a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mientras ellos estaban ocupados en algo más. No miraría aún… Sabía bastante bien que me había hecho un daño grave y tan pronto como las mirase detenidamente, el dolor me golpearía como una tonelada de ladrillos. No sé si el frío de la nieve lo hizo mejor o peor, pero me hizo sentir como si mi piel ya no estuviese cocinándose.

Empezamos a correr otra vez. Como antes había quedado en la posición de cerrar el grupo, nadie pensó nada de que la tomase de nuevo; de esa forma, no me notarían correr con las manos en los bolsillos. Fue difícil y me estaba quedando atrás, pero me concentré sólo en moverme. Ya me había sido demostrado lo que sucedía cuando un soldado caía en _este_ grupo. Obviamente, Heero no entendía el código de los Marines o de nadie más, en ese aspecto; al parecer, era "sálvese quien pueda". Estaba condenado si iba a recorrer todo el camino sólo para tener a Heero disparándome al final por estar incapacitado.

Ellos alcanzaron el hangar primero, y Quatre volteó para encontrarme, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente cuando notó qué tan retrasado estaba. Se movió para regresar, pero Heero lo llevó adentro y maldito si no comenzaba a regresar él mismo.

—¡Ya voy! —grité—. ¡Adelántense! —No podía permitir que él viera mis manos. Ni siquiera yo estaba listo para verlas. Titubeó, entonces desapareció.

Cuando finalmente me tambaleé en la puerta, encontré a Deathscythe con la escotilla abierta y el cable elevador abajo esperando por mí. Heero y Quatre ya estaban en sus Gundams.

Caí al santuario de mi Deathscythe e hice algo que no hago usualmente; cogí el gancho al extremo del cable en la suela de mi bota, pero debía sacar las manos de los bolsillos para agarrar el cable con un codo. Oh Dios…. Aparté la vista rápidamente e hice mi asenso.

Me precipité a realizar los procedimientos de despegue, sin embargo, no pude mantener los ojos apartados por mucho tiempo y, como fue prometido, el dolor irrumpió tan pronto como mis ojos dejaron que mi mente tomara conciencia de lo que sucedía al final de mis muñecas. OhDiosOhDios OhDiosOhDios…

A la distancia, escuché a Heero gritarme y con voz ronca, di una respuesta.

—¿Recibiste las coordinadas? —espetó y tuve que parpadear hacia las pantallas para enfocarme.

—S… sí, las tengo —pude decir finalmente.

—¿Qué diablos sucede? —demandó y mi estómago se volvió agua.

—¡Nada! —grité de vuelta—. ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Salió del hangar, Quatre justo detrás de él. Me tomé un segundo para poner mi música y elevé el volumen por lo que tendría algo más que escuchar aparte de mis propios gritos y luego forcé mis manos a cerrarse alrededor de los controles.

Ese vuelo en realidad no lo recuerdo. Me asusta cuando pienso en eso de manera detenida. Aparentemente, poseo un piloto automático interno y ese día debió haber funcionado a su totalidad. Terminé por repetir la "Marcha de Cambreadth" una y otra vez, dejando que la intensa música me inundara, reemplazando cualquier pensamiento racional que haya tenido. Me mantuvo en movimiento; me mantuvo haciendo lo que debía ser hecho. Mi aterrizaje no fue el mejor, pero no atrajo mucha atención. Más tarde me daría cuenta que Nataku y Heavyarms también estaban en el hangar, pero estaba tan ido que ni siquiera los vi. Metí las manos en los bolsillos tan pronto como toqué tierra. Me sentí extrañamente desprendido, era probable que estuviese en estado de shock. Trowa apareció para guiarnos hacia la casa y Quatre estaba, afortunadamente, ocupado en otros asuntos, como siempre lo estaba cuando Trowa se hallaba presente. Trowa hizo partícipe a Heero de la conversación bastante rápido, haciéndole preguntas sobre la misión. Heero estaba retraído, pero sirvió para mantener su atención alejada de mí. Necesitaba llegar a un lugar tranquilo y privado donde pudiese lidiar con esto. Nadie me prestó atención alguna mientras caminaba atrás.

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

(1) DOS (_disk operating system_) es una familia de sistemas operativos para PC.


	8. Evasiones 5

_Hola a todos! He regresado con otro capitulo, el cual pone fin a esta segunda parte de la historia. Muchas gracias al **anónimo** y a **melisan05 **por sus comentarios, siempre son una buena motivación para seguir adelante :)_

_Los dejo con el capítulo, espero lo disfruten y si pueden, dejen sus apreciaciones y comentarios al respecto :B_

_y si creen que Duo ha tenido suficiente, no han visto nada aún... xD_

* * *

**Evasiones (parte 5)**

Trowa nos dio una breve descripción de la casa mientras subíamos al porche y presté la atención suficiente como para registrar la locación del baño. Me alejé de ellos y me dirigí allí tan pronto como entramos. Pensé que alguien dijo mi nombre, pero sabía quién era y realmente no me importaba.

Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho y mi visión continuaba nublándose. Me moví con certera y lenta deliberación. No pude cerrar la puerta del baño lo suficientemente rápido; sólo quería caer sobre el piso ahí mismo, pero sabía que probablemente no me levantaría otra vez. Usando mis codos tanto como pude para mantener abiertos cajones y puertas, busqué hasta que finalmente di con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Tuve que usar una mano para bajar el botiquín y pensé que lloraría por el dolor. Al sentarme estuve a punto de caerme, y tuve que inclinarme contra la pared por un minuto antes de ser capaz de abrir el botiquín y comenzar a curarme.

Me forcé a mirar de verdad el desastre que eran mis manos. Estaban negras y rojas e hinchadas y botaban líquidos y… mi visión se volvió borrosa otra vez. Me quedé quieto hasta que pude enfocar de nuevo, entonces, saqué las tijeras y tomando un respiro profundo, comencé a cortar los pedazos de piel que colgaban… Borroso… borroso… borroso….

Dejé las tijeras en el suelo entre mis piernas y mi cabeza colgó sobre mi pecho. Alcancé las tijeras nuevamente para seguir.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. —¿Duo? —Quatre llamó despacio—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí —respondí con voz ronca, y el sonido debió haber dado suficiente alerta, ya que Quatre simplemente entró. Lo miré; pensé que había asegurado la puerta, había tenido la intención de hacerlo. Él sólo permaneció ahí, mirándome por un minuto y entonces… gritó.

No sé de qué otra forma llamarlo.

—¡Qat —clamé—, guarda silencio! ¡Te escucharán!

Dios, ¿en qué pensaba?

Cayó junto a mí y puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para calmarme, pero luego de aquella chocante primera mirada, mantuvo sus ojos apartados de mis manos.

—¡Trowa! —gritó y no pude detener las lágrimas que de pronto caían por mi cara.

—¡Maldita sea, Quatre! —lloriqueé—. No dejes que vean…. No puedo ser una carga… ¡Pensarán que no puedo hacer mi trabajo!

Sollozó junto a mí y escuché a la distancia el sonido de pasos acercándose. Trowa apareció en la entrada.

—¿Quatre! ¿Qué sucede…? —Entonces me vio y quedó inmóvil como una roca.

Levanté la vista. —Aún puedo pilotear —afirmé con toda la convicción que pude reunir. El shock se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Te lo hiciste tratando de salvarme, ¿no es así? —dijo Quatre de pronto—. Oh, Allah… Duo… ¡esto es mi culpa! —comenzó a lamentarse suavemente, tratando de sostenerme pero temblaba con fuerza. Escuché más pasos acercarse. Maldición, otra vez me volvía el foco de atención.

Solté las tijeras y envolví un brazo alrededor de Quatre, manteniendo cuidadosamente mi mano lejos de él.

—Está bien —lo tranquilicé, frotando la parte superior de su cabeza contra mi mejilla—. No podía permitir que mi hermano menor fuese volado hasta el otro mundo.

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, escondiendo su cara contra mí. —Oh Duo —continuó diciendo una y otra vez. Detrás de él, Heero y Wufei aparecieron junto a Trowa.

Me encontré de lleno con la mirada de Trowa y calmadamente le dije: —Saca a Quatre de aquí.

Asintió, sus ojos se juntaron y cerraron. Entró al lugar y gentilmente tomó los hombros de Quatre. No me desahogaría hasta asfixiarme.

—Llévatelo lejos… no lo dejes mirar.

Se encontró con mis ojos y dijo con firmeza: —Duo. Nadie va a lastimarte.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, sintiendo que todo se volvía borroso y luchando contra eso.

—Trowa… tú fuiste un mercenario… tú entiendes… —luché por decir las palabras correctas—. Semper Fi (1). ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —Me miró extrañamente, hubo algo en sus ojos que no tuve la fuerza de descifrar pero asintió. Mis ojos lo traspasaron y luego regresaron a él—. Ellos… ellos no entienden.

Soltó a Quatre por un momento y me apretó el hombro con fuerza. —Maldición, Duo…. Nadie va a herirte…. Lo juro. —Dejé ir a Quatre y Trowa lo sacó de allí.

—Todavía puedo pilotear —le murmuré a nadie en particular y me curvé para tomar las tijeras, aún luchando contra lo borroso, contra el punzante dolor.

—Duo… —dijo Wufei con suavidad y se agachó junto a mí.

La gentileza de su voz me sorprendió y sacudí mi cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo. Fue un error; lo nublado se arremolinó alrededor mío, y de pronto, me estaba cayendo.

Cuando lo borroso retrocedió nuevamente, estaba desorientado y completamente confundido. Pude ver a Wufei frente a mí y sabía que Trowa y Quatre se habían ido, pero había un tibio cuerpo a mis espaldas, brazos apretados envolviéndome. ¿Qué demonios?

Wufei vislumbró algo en mi rostro que le indicó que había regresado del lugar nublado.

—Duo… déjanos ayudarte —dijo. Debía haber soltado las tijeras otra vez porque estaban en sus manos.

—Estoy… bien… —murmuré y traté de sentarme pero los brazos no me dejaron.

Wufei rió y fue un sonido extraño, lo que me hizo mirarlo. Me sonreía con gentileza. —Luces simplemente estupendo.

Quizá tenía una posibilidad si los muchachos creían que podía hacer mi trabajo lo suficiente…

—No soy una carga, aún puedo pilotear —le dije con toda la intensidad que pude.

Los brazos a mi alrededor se ciñeron más y Wufei frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Yuy? —Wufei miraba detrás de mí—. ¿Qué diablos le has hecho?

Hubo un bufido que reconocí y finalmente tuve que enfrentar el hecho de quién me estaba sosteniendo. Por un largo rato no pasó nada mientras una competencia de miradas se sostenía sobre mi cabeza.

—Tomé… una mala decisión durante la misión —dijo Heero al fin, su voz muy dócil—. Hice una suposición que… demostró ser falsa.

—Dejaste a Quatre —traduje, asombrándome por la ligera muestra de ira que se dibujó en el rostro de Wufei.

Hubo un suspiro de parte de Heero. —Yo… dejé a Quatre atrás —admitió y me permití entretenerme con la idea de que, quizá, de veras trataban de ayudarme.

—Discutiremos esto luego —dijo Wufei algo brusco y entonces, se inclinó a revisarme las manos. Se volvió al botiquín y vi que sacaba una botella de morfina y una jeringa.

—No —clamé, el pánico tomaba el control nuevamente—, estaré totalmente incapacitado.

Cuando los ojos de Wufei colisionaron con los míos, tenían un dejo de tristeza.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no te dejaremos. No te lastimaremos.

Lo miré. La palabra de Wuei significaba más para él, creo, que su maldita vida.

No esperó mi consentimiento sino que inyectó con una mirada atenta, y de pronto, me sentí demasiado cansado como para que me importara. Si decidían matarme por misericordia, al menos no lo sentiría.

Wufei le dio a la inyección un minuto para que hiciese efecto y entonces comenzó a atenderme. Por detrás de mí, una mano callosa apareció y se posó en mi frente. Heero, gentil pero firmemente, puso mi cabeza contra su hombro y volteó mi rostro hacia su cuello.

—No mires —dijo casi amablemente y fue la última cosa que recuerdo antes de que la morfina se fundiera con lo nublado y todo se fuese a negro.

Todo se volvió muy extraño luego de eso; realmente odio la morfina. Le hace mierda extraña a mi cabeza. No recuerdo mucho; sólo sonidos por un tiempo. Mi propia voz quejándose, como haciendo un extraño eco. El sonido del llanto suave de Quatre.

Nadé hacia la luz del día una vez, sólo lo suficiente para saber que estaba en una cama en una habitación oscura.

Soñé cosas realmente bizarras. No lo de Relena y el spandex otra vez, gracias a Dios. Pero cosas oscuras. Una vez luchaba en los brazos de Jensen, sintiendo que arrasaba con mis labios. Creí abrir los ojos para ver a Solo sentado a los pies de la cama, quien me saludó con la mano. Al parecer, escuché a Trowa susurrarme en la oscuridad: "Gracias, Duo. Gracias por traerlo de vuelta a salvo."

Más de una vez, pensé que despertaba y encontraba a Heero sentado junto a mí, pero eso sólo me indicaba que _debía_ seguir soñando.

Se sintió como si hubiese perdido mucho tiempo. La morfina me desgasta; realmente la detesto, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de orientarme lo suficiente como para luchar sobre el tema con ellos. Fue tanto alentador como preocupante cuando comenzaron a reducir la dosis.

En mi corta, pero memorable vida, había sido disparado, apuñalado y generosamente golpeado hasta el cansancio. He tenido tanto huesos rotos como fracturados. He pasado por unas cuantas cirugías. Esta fue mi primera experiencia con quemaduras severas. Creo que estoy en posición para decir que las quemaduras apestan. Duele como nada que haya experimentado antes o haya experimentado desde entonces. No hay nada que lo atenúe. No hay modo de que te alejes de eso en este lado de la consciencia. Es un dolor que abarca toda tu atención. Así que mientras me encontré más que contento de dejar atrás la drogada semi consciencia en la que había estado flotando, no estaba feliz de despertar al intenso dolor.

Abrí mis ojos a la tenue luz de la mañana y supe que estaba realmente despierto por primera vez en… un tiempo. Levanté mis manos y las hallé envueltas como las manos de Boris Karloff en "La momia". Me hubiera reído si no hubiesen dolido tanto. Las dejé cuidadosamente de vuelta en la cama y protesté al choque de dolor que el pequeño contacto provocó.

—¿Necesitas algo para el dolor? —preguntó gentilmente una voz y me sacudí en sorpresa al encontrar a Heero sentado en la silla junto a la cama. ¿Cómo es que todavía conseguía meterse en mi radar?

—No —dije, mi voz sonando seca y ronca—. Por favor… no más. Ya no puedo soportar ese _flote_…

Gruñó en lo que pareció ser comprensión, y sin ninguna pregunta, trajo un vaso de agua de algún lugar y sostuvo la pajilla para que pudiese beber.

Me alivió la garganta seca y lo miré para preguntarle: —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Algo extraño sucedió detrás de sus ojos y apartó la mirada. —Hemos estado tomando turnos para sentarnos contigo —murmuró, luciendo extrañamente avergonzado.

—_Nani_? —solté y la transformación más extraña se apoderó de su rostro, arqueándome una sonrisa. Una real.

—_Ahora_ comienzas a hablar en japonés —dijo divertidamente.

Me sorprendió cuando se me escapó una carcajada y entonces sonreí de vuelta, olvidando quién era el que se encontraba sentado a mi lado.

Luego su rostro se ensombreció mientras miraba mis manos. —Pudiste haber muerto —dijo categóricamente y yo parpadeé ante la repentina transformación. Intenté cambiar mis engranajes mentales, pero parecía que no podía seguir el ritmo.

—También pudo morir Quatre —repliqué de vuelta.

—Dejaste que tus sentimientos por él afectaran tu juicio. —Su ceño se había intensificado y aún había ese extraño juego de pensamientos tras sus ojos.

Suspiré y lo miré; todavía debía estar levemente drogado ya que de pronto no me importó si se enfadaba.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le dije tristemente y me di cuenta por primera vez, que él era quien debía ser compadecido aquí; que no pudiese entender lo más fundamental de las cosas—. Hubiese regresado por ti también. No es que se tratase de Quatre… era… un compañero de equipo. Nunca dejas a un compañero atrás.

—Nunca dejas a un hombre —susurró, casi para sí mismo y supe entonces que él me _había_ escuchado esa noche.

Asentí. —De eso se trata todo, Heero. —Y no me escondí de su mirada escrutadora—. Hubiese regresado por cualquiera de ustedes… no hubiese importado si tenía cinco minutos o cinco segundos. Tú _nunca _dejas a un hombre.

—Maxwell —la suave voz de Wufei vino desde la entrada—. Nos avergüenzas a todos.

Miré en su dirección; no lo escuché llegar. Tenía el botiquín en su mano, obviamente vino a cambiar el vendaje. Me sonrojé y aparté la vista de ambos.

—¿Está despierto? —escuché a Quatre casi susurrar y Wufei se rió de él.

—Aparentemente. —Se hizo a un lado para darle a nuestro compañero árabe, acceso a la habitación… acceso a mí.

Llegó al lado de la cama de inmediato sólo para detenerse y mirarme con grandes ojos. —¿Duo?

Estar acostado con la habitación llena de gente, comenzaba a hacerme sentir… extraño e intenté enderezarme con un codo.

Un fuerte brazo se deslizó detrás de mí y me ayudó, mientras Quatre se apresuraba a poner almohadas extra en mi espalda.

Murmuré, "Gracias" a ambos, tratando de ocultar el rubor.

Luego, Quatre demandó toda mi atención. —Duo… lo siento tanto… todo esto es mi culpa.

Suspiré. —Creo que fui yo quien tiró la bomba, Qat.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente pero continuó. —Nos sacó a todos de ahí. Podrían habernos disparado a uno de nosotros eventualmente, si no hubieses actuado tan rápido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Si hubiese estado pensando, habría revisado el maldito transmisor antes de que las estúpidas puertas del elevador se abrieran. —Ambos lucieron sorprendidos y tuve que sonreírles—. Te hace sentir algo estúpido… ¿no es así?

Quatre se rió, pero Heero parecía no poder sacar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

—Descuida, Yuy —le sonreí, de pronto sin más temor a su enojo—. Los tres lo olvidamos.

No lució más tranquilo, sólo se sentó y frunció el ceño.

—Bien, no importa ahora —intervino Trowa desde la entrada y lo miré junto a Wufei—. Ya hay resultados de los reportes: la fábrica fue totalmente destruida. Aún están buscando las muestras que ustedes trajeron pero los resultados preliminares indican que fue un hallazgo importante. Lo hicieron bien, muchachos.

Quatre le dio una mirada divertida y luego dijo: —Duo lo hizo bien. Todo lo que hicimos nosotros fue sentarnos y escuchar a…

Lo detuve con una risa. —Quatre… ya es suficiente. Fue una misión y todos hicimos nuestra parte. No fue tu culpa que esta vez la tuya haya sido de reserva.

Me dio esa mirada irritada que me indicó que estaba dispuesto a discutir conmigo un poco más, por lo que cambié todo el curso de la conversación. —Prometo que la próxima vez que necesitemos de alguien que haga el papel de prostituto, podrás hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Wufei resopló y pensé que Quatre y yo moriríamos de la risa por la expresión de su cara.

Esto por supuesto, cómo lo planeé, nos llevó al recuento de la saga de Helio, embelleciéndola tanto hasta que los tuve a todos riendo. Bueno… a todos menos a Heero.

Lo atrapé viéndome con una extraña mirada escrutiñadora y creo que el Sr. Estoico quizá captó algo sobre la fachada del Duo Maxwell idiota sonriente en ese momento. Nunca lo sabré, aparté la vista para escuchar a Quatre diciéndole a Trowa sobre cuán diferente lucía yo con mi cabello suelto y lo siguiente que supe fue que Heero se había ido.

Wufei finalmente se decidió a cambiar los vendajes y logré hacer contacto visual con Trowa, lo suficiente para que él amable, pero firmemente, hiciera a Quatre salir de la habitación.

Wufei no se perdió del intercambio y alzó una ceja hacia mí.

—Se siente lo suficientemente culpable —gruñí, sintiéndome a la defensiva—. Cree que es su culpa.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —espeté, mirándolo con asombro y encontrando una media sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

—Mientras tú no lo creas —dijo misteriosamente.

Bufé y observé mientras desenrollaba la última gasa; vaciló. —Quizá no quieras mirar. —Lo miré y sonrió otra vez—. Sólo fue una idea.

Me dio un minuto para girarlas por delante y atrás, observándolas. Las palmas eran lo peor pero extrañamente, no dolían tanto. El dolor venía desde atrás de mis manos y alrededor de mis muñecas. Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba; había hecho un buen trabajo limpiándolas.

—El peor daño está en la palma de tus manos —explicó—. No duelen tanto debido a… daños nerviosos. Debes de ponerte algunos injertos de piel. —Se encogió de hombros y me arqueó otra amable sonrisa—. Pero no soy más que médico de campo inadecuado.

—Hiciste un mejor trabajo del que yo estaba haciendo —murmuré sin pensarlo. Mi cerebro estaba bastante preocupado tratando de hacerse la idea del hecho de que esas eran mis _manos_ haciendo una buena imitación de… de… hamburguesas. Hamburguesas chamuscadas.

—Es suficiente —me advirtió y aparté la vista antes de que la incómoda sensación en la boca de mi estómago se convirtiese en algo más.

Entonces, su rostro se volvió… extraño y me estaba clavando esos oscuros e intensos ojos.

—_Nunca_ nos ocultes una herida otra vez, ¿entendiste?

Agaché la cabeza y me sonrojé. De algún modo, luego de los últimos días, mi razonamiento no parecía muy sólido.

—Lo siento… pensé… —_Sé_ lo que pensaste —me dijo amablemente—, y entiendo. Pero ahora ves que las cosas no son cómo pensabas que eran, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí sin levantar la mirada, todavía avergonzado. Puso una mano bajo mi barbilla y me forzó a verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con una intensidad indagadora que me hizo sentir como si me hubiesen puesto al revés.

—Heero cometió un error —dijo firmemente, sus labios curvándose un poco—. A pesar de lo que él piense, le pasa a los mejores, y eso no significa que te… abandonaríamos porque fuiste herido. ¿Estamos completamente claros en eso?

No me dejaría en paz con un asentimiento de respuesta y tuve que sonreírle.

—Sí… creo que se metió en mi cabeza dura.

Me soltó entonces y se puso a trabajar en mis manos. Era inesperadamente gentil; está el espíritu de algo más detrás de la feroz fachada de guerrero que nos muestra a todos.

Me quejé hasta que, de mala gana, Wufei accedió a permitirme salir de la cama por un rato, pero se mantuvo cerca, me ayudó hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente estable en mis pies y que no caería.

—Las quemaduras son muy susceptibles a las infecciones —me advirtió, sosteniendo mi codo mientras daba mis primeros tambaleantes pasos a través de la habitación—. Debes ser muy cuidadoso de mantener las cosas limpias.

Me maraville ante él; me había hablado en palabras civiles en la última hora más que en el resto de nuestra relación. De alguna manera, esta misión me hizo ganar… _algo_ de Chang Wufei. ¿Respeto quizá? No estaba seguro.

Caminamos juntos hacia el pasillo, y aunque no lo haría notar ni por un millón de créditos, estaba sintiendo la presión antes de que hubiésemos llegado demasiado lejos.

—Tan pronto como desalojemos para dejar este lugar —me decía—, quiero que veas a un doctor de verdad. Esas manos van a necesitar bastante trabajo.

Intentaba escuchar, pero me hallé luchando con lo borroso otra vez. Dejé de caminar y esperé a que la luz llegara a mi vista.

—¿Duo? —preguntó Wufei, su voz preocupada.

Lo nublado devoraba mis sentidos uno a uno; ya tenía mi visión y ahora mi audición comenzaba a reducirse.

—Estoy… estoy bien… —traté de decir e incluso mi voz sonó distante.

—¡Cómo no! —me gruñó y sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura. Soy más alto que Wufei y puede que lo supere en peso, me sostenía pero no podía hacer mucho más—. ¡Yuy! ¡Barton! —gritaba y yo intenté callarlo, pero la nube gris estaba mordisqueando mi balance en ese momento y me encontraba tambaleando en sus brazos.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo!? —escuché a Heero bastante cerca y sonaba molesto.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo de regreso a la cama —decía Wufei—. Va a desmayarse…

—¡Estoy bien! —solté pero mi afirmación terminó siendo bastante poco convincente.

—Déjame sostenerlo —dijo Heero de forma seca y simplemente me puso en sus brazos. El movimiento repentino tuvo mi cabeza girando y aunque quería luchar contra él, todo lo que pude hacer fue presionar mi cara contra su hombro y lidiar contra al mareo nauseabundo.

Creo que me desvanecí completamente por un momento, ya que no recuerdo haber sido recostado. No recuerdo las mantas tapándome. Pero fue sólo por un momento porque estuve consciente lo bastante rápido de ambos discutiendo.

—Para empezar, ¿por qué diablos le permitiste levantarse?

—¡Oculta las cosas demasiado bien! Parecía estar bien.

—No puedes confiar en lo que diga, ¡ya deberías saberlo!

—Él no miente…

—No _tiene_ que hacerlo… usa verdades a medias y evasiones… ¡Nunca lograrás que admita el dolor!

Fue seguido por un pequeño bufido irónico y luego un gruñido molesto. Heero salió de la habitación.

—Lo lamento, Wufei —dije suavemente—. No tuve ningún aviso; simplemente me llegó de pronto.

—Mi culpa. —Me sonrió—. Has estado drogado y acostado durante las últimas treinta horas; debí haberlo sabido.

Puso sus dedos a un lado de mi cuello para revisar mi pulso y me miró dura y largamente a los ojos.

—Necesitas descansar, te daré algo para el dolor y quiero que duermas un poco.

—No más morfina, ¿de acuerdo? —le rogué—. No puedo soportar esa sensación de estar "fuera de mi mente".

Se rió de mí y me dio un par de píldoras para tomar. Estuve complacido de que dejara la habitación luego de que las tragué. De veras no me agradaba la idea de que hubiesen estado tomando turnos sentados aquí, mirándome dormir.

Las píldoras quizá no eran morfina pero eran bastante fuertes y me sentí a la deriva en la marea menguante del agotamiento, a pesar del desesperante dolor.

Jensen estaba inclinado sobre mí, tomándome de mis manos vendadas, apretándolas hasta hacerme llorar.

—Pensaste que podrías escapar de mí, ¿mi gorrioncito? —rió con maldad, y yo gemía mientras le daba a mis palpitantes muñecas un giro repentino—. No había terminado contigo, mi mascota… —Respiró y se inclinó otra vez para besarme. Luché para soltarme de su agarre, pero no parecía ser capaz de poder enderezarme, y entonces sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, sus dientes cortándome, su aliento inundándome…

—¡Duo! ¡Despierta! Todo está bien… sólo despierta…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrar a Heero sentado a un lado de la cama, sus manos sobre mis hombros. Mi respiración venía en jadeos esporádicos y estaba temblando como una hoja.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y se inclinó, susurrando finamente: —Está muerto. No puede tocarte otra vez… no lo dejaré. Nunca más, ¿me oyes?

Logré asentir, mi cerebro aturdido por el repentino giro desgarrador en la realidad. ¿Qué demonios? Las drogas me dificultaban pensar, no pude procesar eso. Entonces me di cuenta y le sonreí.

—Aún sigo soñando, ¿no es verdad? Eres un sueño, Heero.

Él tomó asiento y me observó, pero su mano se alargó para mover un mechón de cabello sudado de mi rostro, indicándome que estaba en lo correcto. Me relajé bajo sus manos y le sonreí feliz.

—No había soñado contigo en un largo tiempo —suspiré—. Te había extrañado. —Su rostro se volvió extrañamente quieto y mi sonrisa se desvaneció—. Heero, ¿qué sucede?

Me miró por un largo rato, lo bastante largo como para que comenzara a dudar… quizá este era el Heero del _otro_ sueño, el que gritaba y maldecía.

Pero finalmente, con timidez levantó sus dedos para acariciar mi mejilla herida. —N…Nada.

Sonreí de lleno otra vez, cerrando mis ojos y volviendo mi rostro hacia su toque. —Me gusta soñar —murmuré contra la palma de su mano.

—Lo siento… —aspiró y yo abrí los ojos para mirarlo, confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Todo el desastre… la misión… Quatre. —Sus ojos lucían dolidos y algo comenzó a molestarme otra vez.

—No… no entiendo —le dije y supe que había fruncido el ceño—. Ese no fuiste tú… fue el Heero real.

Estuvo callado por otro minuto. —A pesar de todo —dijo al fin—, lamento… lo que hizo. Yo… él dejó que su miedo por ti lo hiciese entrar en pánico.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro con mayor seguridad y sonreí otra vez, dejando que las preguntas simplemente escaparan. Olvidé las cosas extrañas que estaba diciendo.

—Abrázame… ¿sí? —suspiré. El Heero de los sueños amaba tenerme abrazado.

—Por… por supuesto… mi… amor —dijo, su voz pareció vacilante. Sus brazos se deslizaron a mi alrededor, suave y afectuosamente y me puso contra su pecho. Fue mejor que cualquier sueño que haya tenido—. No dejes que te lastime —me susurró contra la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Nunca podrías hacerlo —le dije y sentí un escalofrío correr a través de él.

Me dejé llevar por el sueño y me volví a dormir, apoyado contra su calidez imaginaria con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue el sueño más dulce con él que había tenido y la brusca realidad de la mañana de mi maldita cama solitaria casi me quebró.

Luego supe que Heero había dejado el refugio durante la noche contra las órdenes. Por las circunstancias, las órdenes fueron levantadas y Wufei y Quatre me llevaron al hospital de la base inmediatamente. Deathscythe fue enviado a Howard para resguardarlo.

Estuve fuera de acción por semanas; Wufei había estado en lo correcto acerca de los injertos de piel, y hubo otras cosas que no me había dicho, todo eso resumiéndose a un gran dolor. Regresé al servicio activo antes de que el doctor lo quisiera, pero estaba aprendiendo a trabajar con el dolor y los chicos me necesitaban.

Cuando Heero envió un mensaje a la base, me envió una copia. Pensé sobre eso un largo tiempo y nunca llegué a decidir qué significaba. Casi se lo mostré a Quatre una vez, pero concluí que era una mala idea y nunca se lo dije a nadie. Aún no estoy seguro de qué pensar.

_A pesar de que el piloto 02 demostró ser un agente bastante competente, las diferencias entre sus metodologías y las del piloto 01 hacen que trabajar juntos sea una imposibilidad. Por lo tanto, el piloto 01 quisiera solicitar no ser asignado nuevamente junto a él en futuras misiones. Esta petición no se refleja de ninguna manera en las habilidades o desempeño del piloto 02._

Justo como Heero; corto y preciso. Cruzamos caminos luego de eso, pero sólo en misiones donde nos requerían a todos juntos. Rara vez hablamos. Nunca junté el valor suficiente para preguntarle por qué y nunca volví a soñar con él otra vez.

FIN DE _EVASIONES_

* * *

(1) Latino para "Siempre leal" usado por los Marines


End file.
